Roommates
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: Five guys living together? How hard can it be? : YAOI, SasuNaru. : SEQUEL "Moving On"
1. The First Kiss

I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** This story will contain sex between two males (but mostly lemonish limes), foul language and an unhealthy amount of fluff. If I have forgotten to warn about anything, please tell me.

The whole story was edited 2009-01-02.

**Roommates**

_The First Kiss_

Their first kiss was awful. Their teeth clanked together, and the moment wasn't even right. It hadn't been perfect, like in the romantic movies. It hadn't been after their first date, but somewhere in between the third and the fourth, because of a stupid dare. But they didn't mind it too much, because now they were used to it. Their lips knew how to move together, their tongues knew when to pull back if they wanted to avoid getting bitten.

They were still living together, because who was rich enough to live alone while studying in such a nice apartment. With them lived three other students, and together they paid the bills, the food and the rent.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were still learning about each other, but they made a good couple anyways. The other three living with them were Sabaku no Gaara, a red-haired guy Naruto had made friends with before high school. Sometimes Sasuke would feel jealous over the strong and unbreakable bond Gaara and his boyfriend shared, but he knew better than to get angry. The second was a classmate they didn't know too well, because he was always asleep, Nara Shikamaru. He was friend to Inuzuka Kiba, their third roommate, and therefore he ended up there.

They lived in a big apartment in the centre of Tokyo, with the perfect view over every building near and the subway, the station and the bus station close. It was the perfect location, a ten minutes-journey from their school and jobs. It was a really nice flat, high up with fresh furniture and modern colours.

Kiba worked at his family's kennel club at the afternoons, but ending up spending almost all the money he earned on his dog anyways. Shikamaru didn't work much, for all they knew, though Kiba had told them the reason the lazy brunette was gone every Monday afternoon was because he was making a career at the café© around the corner. Gaara were, just as Sasuke and Kiba, working at their family companies.

Naruto was the only one not working in the afternoon, for he was studying at that time, at another college than his friends. While Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara studied economics, or in Kiba's case technology, at the college outside Tokyo, Naruto studied design and art at a small, private college inside of the big city. It was only luck that had helped him inside of the school, though everyone constantly reminded him that it was his skill as a drawer and artist.

When Naruto didn't study at TAD he worked as a substitute teacher at a high school near the same school his roommates went to, so he took the same train as them every morning anyways. But it didn't bother him to take the seven-thirty train with his boyfriend and his friends, because Sasuke's shoulder was always comfortable to lean against, and the Uchiha didn't mind having Naruto against him either.

And the seats weren't that bad either, Naruto thought, and nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's warm jacket. In fact, he hoped that the journey wouldn't stop yet, though it would end soon, when they reached their station.

"What's up with you today?" As most of Sasuke's sentences, this question came out as a clear mutter.

"I'm tired." Naruto mumbled and let Sasuke's strong arm pull him closer. "You kept me up all night."

"Yeah, we noticed!" Kiba growled. Naruto glanced up at his friend, who looked just as morning tired as ever. "Man, we gave you the bedroom furthest away, and we can all still hear you. Can't you do it some other place at some other time? Like, before Uzumaki goes to school?"

"But then he needs to focus," Shikamaru pointed out, his brown eyes still closed. "It's better if they do it at night."

Kiba frowned, "Just because you can sleep through a hurricane doesn't mean we others can." The subject fell as the monotone voice announced their arrival to the station. They all stood up, Naruto not looking all too happy about the fact that he had to walk for five minutes before he reached the high school. "See yah tonight, Naru!" The shaggy brunette patted the blonde on the back before running towards the bus station.

Shikamaru and Gaara simply nodded toward Naruto, and Sasuke hugged him. Naruto didn't want to let go of the raven-haired Uchiha, but he had enough self-control to push away when he could see the bus drive toward them. "Have a nice day, Sasuke."

"You too, Naruto. Don't let the brats push you around. Show them who's the boss." Sasuke smirked, pecking his blonde boyfriend on the lips before walking hurriedly to the others.

Naruto sighed and started walking down the street, until he reached the not-so-impressive high school. Maybe it was old and looked impressive, but Naruto knew better. Inside only loudmouthed brats ruled, and the place had lost it's glam before Naruto had worked the first week finished.

He walked up to the entrance doors, finding that some of the kids were already there. He nodded toward a few that greeted him, smiling vaguely as he searched for the keys to his classroom in his pockets. He fished them up, unlocking the door to the art classroom.

The room was soon filled with students, and Naruto jumped up on his desk while waiting for the last group to sit down. At first they had disrespected him, thinking that he could easily be fooled because he was so young and possibly _couldn't _be a teacher. Now, a few months of substituting as the art teacher since the real teacher was pregnant, they were warming up to him and trusting him to know what he was learning out.

"Today," Naruto said as the last pupil had seated, "we are drawing shades. I want you to think of someone special, and draw him or her or even it. It can be your mother, your brother or your dog."

The blonde teacher almost sighed when a girl raised her hand. He nodded to her. "Uhm, I don't have any pets. And I don't think my parents are special," she added when she saw her teacher's mouth open.

"Very well then. How about a friend?"

She shook her head, and Naruto wondered why she didn't want to draw her friends; he knew she had friends; they were glaring at her at the moment. She grinned. "I wanna draw you, Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto smiled. "You all know where the paper and the pencils are, so go and get yourself some and you can all draw someone special." He watched the class stand up and hurry over to the shelves with papers and pencils. Chaos, he thought. A little chaos never hurt someone.

UAUAUA

The disgusting smell of cigarette smoke filled the room, and Sasuke had hard time breathing when Sarutobi Asuma walked up to him. School was already over; it had ended two hour earlier due the fact that one of their teachers had gotten fired for having an affair with another teacher. Sasuke didn't know what his math teacher wanted, but he wanted it to go fast so he could get home an hour earlier and maybe catch Naruto before the blonde went to school.

"So, I've heard rumours," Asuma said, a smile on his face. Sasuke was nervous, and he nodded to let Asuma know he was listening. "About you being together with Uzumaki Naruto."

"... What about Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly felt overprotective, possessive - but that was just the way he had been taught to feel when his 'properties' were mentioned.

"He's working as a substitute for someone at the high school, am I correct?" Asuma didn't wait for a reply. "He's teaching Konohamaru, my nephew, art."

"And?"

Asuma's smile widened. "I've talked to my father."

Sasuke felt something inside of him wrench, Asuma's father was the principal and had a lot of contacts. What had Naruto done now?

"We want him to substitute for Izumo here, instead of at that high school." Asuma chuckled when he saw Sasuke discreetly breathe out in relief. The smell of smoke hit him like a wall, and Sasuke fought not to cough. "We offer him twice the salary he gets there."

Sasuke raised a brow. "And why him? What does the school earn on this?"

"SC have money, Sasuke-san. We have a good reputation, and want to keep it that way. And the fact that we are now learning out art as a side subject is getting pretty famous. And we want a good teacher, since it's a popular subject."

"But you can't judge if Naruto is a good teacher from a teenager, Asuma-sensei, this is college." Sasuke blurted out. He didn't want Naruto here; even though he knew that the blonde was a good teacher. Sasuke usually loved to brag about his boyfriend silently, but this was different - this was school, his private space. And not only that; the guys here different from the bohems and hippies at TAD that Naruto was used to. These students were future politicians and business men that didn't take no for an answer.

He knew too well that Naruto already had a hard time to say no, and that many asked him out. Naruto wasn't gorgeous, but his blue-eyes and blonde hair amazed most japans and gave them the illusion of being perfect, beautiful.

"Maybe I can't trust Konohamaru's judgement; I'll give you that one. But I checked up some of his work at the last gallery TAD held and you must agree with me when I say that his work is very creative and amazing."

"I do agree."

"Good. Then tell him we have an offer here at SC, and that I would love if he called my father sometimes this week." Asuma walked to his desk, sitting down behind it and starting to correct tests. "And Sasuke," he added as the Uchiha walked toward the door, "I'll know if you don't tell him."

Sasuke snorted to himself and walked outside, finding Shikamaru and Gaara waiting for him. He looked around, wondering where Kiba was. He always met them after last class so they could go home at the same time.

"Believe it or not, but the mutt has a date," Shikamaru drawled.

Sasuke's eyebrows flew up in shock. "Really?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. Amazing, huh." They walked toward the exit and Sasuke tried to ignore the glances Gaara and Shikamaru threw him, even though they were annoying. They were roommates, not friends, so they had no reason to care why he had been held back after class.

It was just as cold outside as it had been in the morning, maybe a little less windy. They walked fast to the bus station, where two other students were waiting for the same bus. Gaara, Shikamaru and Sasuke mostly avoided them, since they were annoying.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" The taller of the girls smiled and waved. "Hi, Shikamaru!"

"Sasuke-kun, how are you?" The pink-haired, shorter girl asked. Sasuke shrugged, knowing that he would feel a lot better if he met Naruto before the blonde went to school. "Well, I'm fine, thank you." She said sarcastically.

Shikamaru chuckled, mostly no one dared to insult the Ice Prince, Uchiha Sasuke. Truth to be told, even now Shikamaru could be a little scared of him, though he knew better. Sasuke was as dangerous as a lamb.

"How's Naruto?" Yamanka Ino, the taller blonde, asked. Sasuke frowned, before muttering something. "It was ages ago I met him, but now when we ended two hours earlier we're going by the same train, ne? Then I get to meet him again!"

Both girls squealed, happy that they were meeting an old friend again. They had all went to the same high school, and only Naruto had gotten in to TAD of the students, along with a girlish brunette named Haku. Sasuke had never liked the brunette, especially not in high school, when the girly boy had stolen so much of Naruto's attention.

The bus arrived, and not until they were seated Shikamaru popped the question. "What did Asuma want to talk about, Sasuke? Answer honestly, because you know I can ask Asuma later."

"Why do you ask me then and not Asuma-sensei?" Sasuke muttered, but Shikamaru's brown gaze never left him, and he swore he could feel the bright jade orbs of Gaara's stare at him. He sighed in defeat. "Izumo got fired, right, and they want Naruto to take his job."

"No way!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Yes way." Sasuke growled. "And you two are not saying a shit to Naruto, get it?"

The girls looked shocked to be treated that way, but nonetheless nodded. "Sure."

The bus stopped by the train station, and they all got off. A blonde male was talking to two teenage boys, both with shaggy brown hair and looking eager to talk to Naruto.

They walked up to the blonde, and Sakura hugged him tightly from behind. Naruto gave a yelp in surprise, wondering who the hell was giving him such a bone-crushing hug. "Naruto! It's me, Sakura."

Naruto turned around, and Sasuke noticed how annoyed the teenage boys looked when the blonde ignored them for a pink-haired girl and her blonde friend. "Sakura? Hi!" They shared another hug, and Naruto frowned when he noticed that he was shorter than his former neighbour when she wore those high shoes.

"Sensei!" One of the brunette boys yelled out in irritation. Naruto flinched at the loudness, though he was probably as loud. Sakura let Naruto go, so he could turn to his students again. "Naru-sensei, you didn't answer my question!"

Naruto rolled his big, innocent eyes. He smiled at the kids. "Well, I don't have a girlfriend, Konohamaru."

"Oh," the other boy looked a bit surprised.

"Konohamaru, Udon - this is my boyfriend, Sasuke." Naruto gestured to the sulking, ignored dark-haired male behind the red-head that was Gaara. Sasuke took the opportunity to sneak an arm around Naruto's slim waist. "Sasuke, these lovely boys are my students, Konohamaru and Udon."

"Nice to meet you!" Both boys grinned, but when Sasuke didn't move a muscle in his face, they became a little worried if he was building up some kind of rage or anger inside of him. Naruto elbowed his boyfriend.

"Hi."

The train arrived, saving Sasuke from being forced into talk more.

UAUAUA

It was dark outside, and Naruto was walking from the train toward the apartment, and would arrive in five minutes if he continued this pace. He hated walking outside when it was dark, or at least when he was alone. He was a bit shorter and thinner than most of the males in his age, and therefore he was often mistaken for a girl or a high schooler until they realized they were looking at a mature face.

He hated the fact about how easily he could be raped, kidnapped or murdered without being able to protect himself, but he pushed the thoughts away as he walked over the street and past a few closed stores. His bag was heavy from all the fabric and all the folders that were stuffed in it, so he was also fighting with that.

At least he could hit someone with it if they came too close for his liking.

He could see the door to where he was supposed to go in, but he could also see that the very same man was leaning against it, just as yesterday and the day before that. It was a snake-like man that had taken a liking in Naruto. Sometimes the blonde wished that they weren't allowed to stay at the school even after the classes; he always forgot time and ended up taking the nine-thirty train home, which meant he was home somewhere around ten o'clock.

He inhaled deeply and gripped his bag harder. He walked up to the man, who had - so far - been completely harmless. He had only talked to Naruto, but never more. "I need to get inside, could you move?" He asked, somewhat rudely.

The man shook his head, "Not until you give me a kiss." Naruto had a hard time getting what the slurr meant, but then he understood. He had never seen the man drunk before, and it was scaring him a little. The pale man was scary enough when he was just standing there - and now he was talking.

"I'm sorry, I'm not on the market. Could you please move?" Naruto felt something bubble inside him, feeling close to nervous and fear. "Now, sir."

"A kiss."

Naruto wished that he could at least reach the intercom, but the man was blocking it. He took up his cell phone, and dialled the home number.

_"Yep?"_ Kiba's harsh voice could be heard.

"Uhm, Kiba, could you please come down here and help me?" Naruto hadn't meant to sound so helpless, so scared. But the man before him was both taller and stronger, older.

_"...Okay. Sure." _Kiba hung up, wondering why Naruto hadn't simply asked him through the intercom, it would have been easier.

Down at the street, the man was still leaning at the door, talking with a sneaky voice. "You should kiss me, and then everything would be over." But Naruto ignored him.

Naruto sighed in relief when the door was opened, and the man almost fell inside. "Oi!" The man hissed, clearly angered. Kiba looked angry with the man, thinking that he was harassing his friend.

"Get lost, creep!" Kiba barked, shoving the man away. He grabbed Naruto's bag and gestured for him to get inside. "Don't come back here, freak!"

Then Kiba followed his friend up the stairs. He ran up to Naruto, opened the door for him.

"Are you alright?" He asked when the blonde simply walked into the kitchen, taking his bag back with a small "thanks". Kiba sighed. "Naruto, are you alright? Did he do anything?"

"No." Naruto put his heavy bag on the kitchen table and took out the folders with his drawings and descriptions. "I'm fine."

"I'm telling Sasuke." Kiba turned around, only to feel long fingers encircle his wrist and stop him.

"No, Kiba, don't."

Kiba shrugged. "Fine, let me go." Naruto let go, and Kiba walked out of the room to find Sasuke.

Naruto sat down by the table, opening one folder to look at the drawing of an obi he was going to do. He took out a pen and put it in his mouth, chewing on it while thinking how much fabric he was going to need to make an entire kimono, with the obi and everything.

Sasuke stepped into the kitchen, Kiba and Gaara behind him, the latter leaning against the doorframe while Kiba just looked nervous.

Naruto looked up, only to see Sasuke look angry. He turned his blue orbs to Kiba. "Traitor!" The brunette shrugged.

"What did he do?" Sasuke sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Nothing! He was just a drunk," Naruto rolled his eyes. "And he was blocking my way, nothing more."

"Right." Sasuke snorted. "Tell me what he did."

"He just wanted a kiss, okay, and then he said he would move." Naruto muttered, the pen still in his mouth. Sasuke's dark brown eyes were staring right at him, worry visible with the anger. "But I didn't kiss him, so he didn't move. And I called up here. Nothing happened."

But he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _The First Time_

Lemon: How will Sasuke make Naruto forget about the scary man? Will Naruto accept the offer from SC?


	2. The First Time

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_The First Time_

Their first time was even worse than their first kiss. It had been an embarrassing act in the dark, shaky hands and clumsy movements. They had broken a mirror and had stained the sheets. Both of them had fought to keep it clean and quiet, but it ended up a loud mess. It had hurt for both of them, but now they were experienced. They knew how to please each other, they had done their homework.

They knew better than to push things forward, pressure was never good. They knew better than to fake and play. Sasuke loved having sex with his flexible boyfriend, knowing that they could probably pull off any position they wanted to try. They didn't have much time for each other, since Naruto worked when Sasuke was in school and Sasuke worked when Naruto was in school.

So they pretty much only had the night and the late evenings to each other, and even then they were interrupted by the annoying idiots Naruto liked to call 'friends'.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, sure that Kiba and the others were asleep (or at least in their rooms). He reached out his hand and let his fingers tickle over his boyfriend's naked back. The smooth skin under his fingers was nice, and he knew he could do it all night. "Naruto."

"Go to sleep, Sasuke." Naruto murmured, hugging his pillow tighter. The fingers didn't stop drawing on his back, and the further down they went, the harder it became for Naruto to concentrate on trying to sleep and ignore his lover. "Stop that, turn around and sleep."

Sasuke huffed, feeling insulted. But that didn't stop his fingers from drawing downward. He let his index finger tickle by the hem of Naruto's boxers, and before Naruto could curse him and tell him to go to sleep, he slid his hand down in the boxers and groped the blonde's ass.

"Sasuke, I swear to Kami-aaahhh!" Naruto bit his lip when two fingers made their way in and out of him. "S-sasuke ...!"

"Hmm?" Sasuke added a third finger, his hand moving back and forth under the sheets. "Did you say something, Naruto?"

The blonde mewled and gasped as one of his lover's fingers brushed against his prostate. Sasuke smirked, taking out the fingers and pulling down Naruto's boxers. The blonde was now under him, naked, and Sasuke could now proudly say that almost all of his blood had gone south.

Sasuke always slept in the nude, and at times like this it was very practical. He put his blonde's slim legs around his waist, positioning himself by the blonde's entrance. As he slowly went inside he leaned down and captured Naruto's lips with his own. Sasuke sneaked his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth, hoping that the blonde would suck on it. The blonde did, teeth nibbling slightly at the muscle.

When Sasuke was fully inside, Naruto was arching his back at the size, but he didn't complain. They hadn't had sex since three days ago, because both had been so busy and needed sleep so badly. Sasuke closed his eyes when he felt a warm hand cup his balls. "Mmm, N-naruto ..."

Naruto was panting, his free hand fisting Sasuke's hair. "Sasuke!" The Uchiha started moving, slowly at first, and it took all his self-control not to go faster. After a while, both were panting dangerously. "H-harder! F-fuck me harder!"

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, he went harder, faster, until he had Naruto screaming his name.

"Sas-sasuke! Yes, more!" Naruto had his eyelids clenched together, making an erotic sight with his cheeks flushed and moans coming out as broken breaths from his parted lips.

Sasuke came inside of him, filling him with an slightly uncomfortable feeling. The Uchiha pulled out, the seed he had newly spilled dripping down Naruto's thighs. He removed Naruto's legs from his waist and leaned down, licking away some of the sperm.

He placed open-mouthed kisses along his lover's thighs all the way up to his cock. He placed Naruto's legs over his shoulders, licking at the blonde's balls.

"Ah!"

Sasuke licked his way up to the head of Naruto's shaft, sucking on it. He had been really bad on this in the beginning, giving head, but Naruto had taught him how to do it after a few awkward acts. He took in as much as he could, sucking and slowly bobbing his head up and down.

Naruto desperately wanted to buck his hips up, to meet Sasuke's mouth, but he was held down. He climaxed, sending his cum inside of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke didn't enjoy the taste of sperm, and Naruto knew so. So the blonde didn't stop the Uchiha when he leaned over him. Naruto opened his mouth, letting Sasuke kiss him and effectively dump the semen in Naruto's mouth.

The blonde swallowed, not really liking the taste much better than his boyfriend. But Naruto didn't mind swallowing, since the taste disappeared soon enough.

Sasuke laid down and pulled Naruto into an embrace. They lay there, quiet and listening to Kiba's loud snores. Naruto was a bit surprised that the dog lover hadn't woken up. Sasuke seemed to think the same thing. "I really like it when you scream like that," the Uchiha confessed. "It's hot."

"Hm." Naruto just wanted to sleep, but Sasuke seemed to want to talk.

"My school is offering you a job."

"Mhm."

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, wanting the blonde to snuggle in to his chest. "They will pay you twice as much as you earn now."

"Really."

"Yeah. Izumo-sensei got fired for having an affair with-"

"Shut up." Naruto growled.

Sasuke felt the urge to push his blonde boyfriend over the edge of the bed.

UAUAUA

Naruto woke up, panting hard and scared. He usually didn't remember his dreams after he had had sex, but apparently he did this time. He had had a nightmare about the old, drunk man that had wanted a kiss. But in his dream, the man had wanted so much more.

Sasuke stirred next to him, reaching out an arm to pull Naruto closer, but the blonde was sitting up and the arm found no blonde to pull closer. The Uchiha opened his eyes, blinking a few times until he found consciousness. He sat up, staring at Naruto in confusion.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke reached out a hand to caress Naruto's cheek, but the blonde look away.

"Just a nightmare," he mumbled, not facing his boyfriend. Sasuke snorted, knowing better. He pulled the blonde onto his lap, nuzzling his nose into ruffled, golden hair. He let his fingers draw patterns on Naruto's cheek.

"You want to talk about it?" Sasuke closed his eyes, before opening them again to look at the clock. It was half an hour before they usually went up, but it didn't matter, he wouldn't be able to sleep if Naruto was feeling uncomfortable. "Tell me. Was it the scary man?"

Naruto nodded, leaning into the touch.

"Did he hurt you?"

Naruto shook his head.

"He didn't?"

"No," Naruto mumbled. "He hurt you."

Sasuke smiled. "Well, I'm here, and so are you. We are both fine, ne? Nothing to worry about. I'm here to protect you."

They sat there, hugging each other tightly until Sasuke's alarm clock started beeping, and he reached out to shut it up. He pecked Naruto's nose.

"Let's get in the shower." Sasuke almost dragged his boyfriend with him to the bathroom they shared. They were done in there fast, neither having time to fool around in the shower. "Do my hair," Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear as the blonde got out of the shower after him.

"Mm." Naruto replied and put on his jeans before turning to the taller male. He ran his hands through Sasuke's dark hair, loving how silky it felt when wet. He spiked it in the back, using the gel that always waited for Sasuke on the sink. Then he paid attention to the long bangs that framed Sasuke's pale, handsome face.

When he was done he washed his hands and dried them before turning to put on his clothes that waited for him. Naruto had always had a thing for baggy jeans and too big shirts, much to Sasuke's and everybody else's dislike. He had a nice body to show off, yet he hid it in his clothes.

Sasuke got dressed to, in his dark clothes that just seemed to scream "I'm important!" They went out to the kitchen, were Kiba and Gaara were seated by the table.

Kiba grunted, not looking up from his sandwich.

"How was your date yesterday?" Naruto asked, already having forgiving the dog lover for telling Sasuke about the scary man.

"Okay. She was really shy, but here looks make it up for it," Kiba muttered, taking another bite of his breakfast. Naruto rolled his eyes, taking down two cups to him and Sasuke. He handed the Uchiha one of them, before turning to Gaara, staring at the red-head for a while.

Gaara looked at the blonde, silently asking what the hell the blonde wanted.

"Nothing." Naruto said as Sasuke poured him some coffee. "I was just wondering how you slept."

Gaara shrugged. Naruto smiled sadly. They all knew Gaara was an insomniac, but Naruto always asked the same question, as if wishing that he would some day get the answer "fine."

But the day never seemed to come, and the awkward tension that always came after still joined them in the kitchen. But Naruto didn't seem to care.

UAUAUA

"Stop acting like a good damn woman!" Naruto snarled when Sasuke for the hundred time that morning asked if he was okay.

Shikamaru and Kiba snickered, earning a glare from Sasuke. Gaara looked a bit amused, but said nothing as he continued to sit in front of the bickering couple on the train.

"But you have my hoodie," Sasuke muttered, "you never wear it unless you're tired."

"That's your fault. You kept me up all night." Naruto looked down at the too big hoodie with the big, red text Sarutobi College written over the chest. "'Sides, it's nice."

"This conversation is so alike yesterday's that it's not even funny," Kiba pointed out. They all looked at him.

"Yeah, but this time I mean it," Naruto smirked. Kiba grimaced.

UAUAUA

Naruto had put all his pupils in work, and they were currently doing kroki, meaning that the teenagers took turns in posing in front of the class. While they did this, Naruto called Konohamaru's grandfather.

_"Umino Iruka, Sarutobi College, what may I do for you?"_ Came a voice that sounded used to saying what it had just had asked.

"Uhm, hello. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, may I talk to Sarutobi-san?" He tried to talk lowly, but some of the kids overheard him and looked up at the sound of their teacher's voice.

_"Wait a moment, Uzumaki-san." _

Naruto drummed his fingers against his desk, waiting for the old man to answer.

_"Hello, Naruto-kun." _The old voice came as a surprise in Naruto's ear.

"Hi. Sasuke said that-"

_"We have an offer for you, correct, correct."_ Sarutobi sounded like he was in a hurry, and maybe he was, Naruto didn't know._ "We offer you a real job, as a real teacher here. You will of course be able to attend to TAD, if that is what you want."_

"Yeah. I would like to keep my place there. I fought for it."

_"Of course you did. We offer you the double you earn now, if you start sometime this month."_

"This month?!" Naruto couldn't help but yell out, earning his students attention. "It's only two weeks until October!"

_"I know, Naruto-kun."_ Sarutobi sounded a little annoyed, but Naruto couldn't care less. Two weeks was nothing to prepare a course for students to follow.

"I'm not sure, Sarutobi-san. I can't teach people that is older than me. I'm having a tough time with the kids I'm teaching now."

He earned dirty looks from his pupils for that comment, but it was true. They were always questioning him, wondering why they did it and not paying him all their attention.

_"I assure you your age does not matter, Naruto-kun. You will teach students that are one, two or even three years older than you but that only means that they will know not to question you and they will pay you attention."_

Naruto wondered if the man was a mind-reader.

_"No, I'm not. Good bye, Naruto-kun." _The old man hung up, leaving Naruto gawking at the cell phone.

UAUAUA

"I hope he says no," Sasuke muttered and continued to play with his food. He always complained when Naruto played with his food, but the blonde wasn't there to call him a hypocrite.

"Why?" Gaara spoke up.

"Because I don't want him with all the idiots that goes here. Besides it would mean that he has to plan the course plan himself, and you know he's not a genius."

"Have a little faith in him, will you," Shikamaru rolled his eyes, taking another bite of the fruit salad he was eating.

"I have faith in him. I just don't trust the idiots going here. He's a year younger than us, and he is smaller. They could just run over him." Sasuke motioned with his chopsticks how they ran through his soya drenched rice.

"Please," Gaara almost snorted. "We all know Naruto wouldn't let someone run over him. You're just afraid he will find someone hotter than you."

Sasuke snapped a tomato in two with his chopsticks.

"Aww, c'mon," a voice said behind them, thick with sarcasm. They turned around to face Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin. "There's no one hotter than Sasuke."

Juugo smirked; Karin flipped her red hair over her shoulder, correcting her glasses. Suigetsu was glaring back at Gaara, who was glaring at him. Sasuke didn't like them, since Juugo had flirted with Naruto when they met. Since then, Sasuke had kept Juugo _and _Suigetsu away from his blonde, even though Suigetsu hadn't even met him once.

"So Blondie is getting a job here?" Karin huffed. "It's better than the streets I guess."

Even though Karin had never met Naruto, she claimed him to be a hooker.

"Fuck off before I cut your tongue out." Sasuke pointed at the exit, and the trio soundlessly started walking over there, smirks on their faces.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. Then they returned eating their food in silence.

UAUAUA

Naruto hummed to himself as he pulled the fabric out of the colour bath. He turned around and hung the wet, now crimson, fabric over the line along with the other pieces. He then walked out of the room and through the bright orange corridors to art room two.

He entered the room, smiling and humming as he sat down by the desk, pulling one of his legs up to his chest, leaning his chin against the knee. He looked down at the paper, taking the pencil behind his ear and dipping it in water before moving it over the already coloured paper. The crayons he had used earlier faded out with the water, mixing and becoming a nice water colour picture.

"So this is where you're hiding. You know it's nine o'clock already?"

"Mmm," Naruto murmured, not looking up while dipping the pencil again.

"Aren't you taking the nine-thirty train like usual?"

"Mmm... no. I'm planning on finishing the obi first." Naruto looked up. The male standing before him was a year older, and had a pale face and stomach, which was visible due the fact he always wore belly shirts.

"I can't see any obis," Sai said and walked further into the yellow room.

"I coloured that white fabric Deidara-sensei bought in. It's in the colour room." Naruto dried off the pencil on the shirt he always used when he coloured and painted. Then he put it behind his ear again.

"You're not doing it in silk?" Sai sat down next to Naruto, looking at the newly done picture. "Who's that?"

"I've never done a kimono before, so I thought it would be unnecessary to use silk when I know I'll probably screw something up and it won't be wearable." Naruto looked up at Sai.

"Who is it?" Sai repeated, nodding toward the picture.

"That's Gaara. My best friend." Naruto smiled proudly.

"It's a nice drawing." Sai confessed. "Is he really a red-head?"

"Yeah. He's from Europe."

Sai nodded. "Well, I'm heading home. Don't forget that the lights go out at eleven and that the doors locks five minutes after. I don't want you to put on the alarm."

"Don't worry, Sai. Just go home. Say hello to Danzou from me."

The raven-haired male snorted and walked out from the room. Naruto continued drawing. He was planning on surprising his roommates by painting them on canvases with oil colours, but he wasn't going to do this when he was so tired.

UAUAUA

Eleven o'clock Naruto left the school, seeing as the lights had died when he was folding the fabric. He had hurried out and was now waiting for the train. It was a bit scary, actually, to be out so late on a Friday night all alone. His cell phone started vibrating and he dug it up.

"Hello?" He answered.

_"Where the fuck are you?"_ Sasuke hissed.

"I'm at the station. I'll take the twelve-thirty train."

_"You had me so fucking worried, Naruto! You know what, I don't want you to be alone out now. I'm coming to get you, okay? Stay at the station, I'll take the car."_ Sasuke hung up.

Naruto sighed, a firm grip on his heavy bag. They all shared a car, a pretty new car actually. But they didn't used it, seeing as it was cheaper and faster to take the train. Sasuke and Gaara used it when they were going on meetings outside Tokyo with their family companies.

Naruto didn't have to wait long, seeing as the traffic had died off the last hours and it wasn't that far if you were driving a little too fast, like Sasuke. The black, sleek car stopped in front of him, and he got in, giving Sasuke a peck on the cheek.

"You have to stop being away all the time. If you could just take the train home when school actually ended we would have more time for each other."

"Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "I just wanted to finish the obi."

"Hm."

"Are you mad at me?" Naruto pouted.

"Maybe." Sasuke smirked on the inside.

"Oh no, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto made a dramatic pose. "What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Well, some Friday-sex would be nice."

"Friday-sex it is!" They drove home, laughing and talking about their days. While they did this, Naruto realized that he indeed was going to accept Sarutobi's offer.

**To**** Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _I Love You_

Lime: Sasuke was worried, he need some comfort.

Naruto goes for a walk and meets a nice stranger.


	3. I love you

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_I Love You_

Their first time saying "I love you" was just in heat of the moment, and nothing to brag about. It hadn't been after making love the first time, it hadn't been during a romantic date. They had been arguing, both yelling and cursing over each other. Now they couldn't remember why they had fought, but somehow they had ended up screaming "I love you!"

Now they told each other they loved each other almost every day. Sometimes Naruto used it against Sasuke, pouting and looking as innocent and hurt like a kicked puppy, crying out a weak "but I love you." It always worked, and Naruto wondered how many times he had manipulated Sasuke into things using that very trick.

Now, was one of the times. Naruto's big, blue eyes that gave you the illusion that he was innocent, were watery, threatening to spill any second now. His soft lips were pouting, and he was looking up at Sasuke through golden blonde bangs. Naruto had tried making Sasuke agree, then he had tried not to give a shit, but now he was trying again.

"S-sasuke ..." Naruto sniffed, raising a hand to wipe away a fake tear. "B-but I love you."

The Uchiha looked like he was having a hard time deciding what to do. Would he give in and let Naruto become a teacher at SC? Or would he stand by his words and not agree? The fact that Gaara and Shikamaru were watching them like they were an amusing TV-show didn't help him one bit.

"Pl-please!" Tears were now streaming down his cheeks. Naruto wasn't very fond of crying, but it mostly got him what he wanted. "I-I love you."

Sasuke scowled, sighing in defeat. "Okay."

Naruto knew better than to stop faking yet, so he let the tears roll and his voice to shake a little when he spoke again. "Thank you, Sasuke!" He hugged his boyfriend tight, kissing him on his jaw line.

"He lasted longer than usual," Shikamaru muttered to Gaara as they walked out of the living room. Naruto and Sasuke stood alone, hugging and now kissing.

Their lips moved, synchronized, and their hands were itching to touch. Naruto's slender fingers fisted Sasuke's nice hair, while Sasuke aimed for the blonde's ass. "You owe me," the Uchiha grunted out.

"Mm?"

"Sex. All day tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Naruto asked, sounding suspicious, rubbing his nose against Sasuke's.

"I'm going to Ichikawa in an hour and a half."

"... why?" Naruto pushed away, so he could see his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Because my father is having a meeting there with IMP Inc. I'll be home around eight o'clock. I suggest you take Gaara and Shikamaru somewhere before they rot inside of here. It is a nice apartment, but they shouldn't spend their entire lives in here."

Naruto giggled. "It's so cute when you try not to care about others and end up doing it anyways. Stupid, but cute."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just because of that you have to fix my hair and iron my clothes."

"So superficial."

"You're the one that can do it, I just want to look good."

"Asshole."

"Idiot."

"I love you."

"Yeah. I love you too." Sasuke chuckled and dragged his blonde with him to the bathroom so they could fix his hair.

UAUAUA

Shikamaru was cleaning when the intercom(1) buzzed. He wondered why Gaara and Naruto simply didn't push the code by themselves and let themselves in. He abandoned the living room and walked to the kitchen, pushing the button. "Yeah?"

_"Who're you?" _Came the electronic-like voice.

"I'm Shikamaru. I live here. Who're you?"

_"Hm. Must've gotten the wrong address. Bye." _

Shikamaru was just about to yell after whoever had walked by that he didn't live alone, but it was too troublesome since the male probably had gotten far anyways. So he shrugged and walked back to the living room to prepare for the movie evening Naruto so desperately wanted with Sasuke gone.

Said blonde and Gaara was currently out renting horror movies and buying unhealthy snacks and candy. Shikamaru sighed, knowing how troublesome the blonde would get with all the sugar. But he didn't care, Naruto would probably be too scared to jump around and smile at nothing if they watched horror.

Such a sissy. The blonde was probably the only one that was scared of horror movies. Gaara liked gore, Sasuke was an Uchiha (it explained a lot, believe it), Kiba was too stupid to be afraid and Shikamaru analyzed the movies and therefore didn't become scared.

And the poor blonde was always scared to tears. Shikamaru wondered if he could make Kiba come down the vents in the kitchen when Naruto was doing popcorn between the movies. It would be priceless to hear the blonde scream for daddy or Sasuke.

Not that Naruto had much contact with his parents, they lived in Kyoto, having moved there after both their sons moved out their house in Tokyo. But it was always funny, because Naruto disliked his father strongly, and they all knew it, though not why. It was one of those things you didn't talk about in their apartment. But when the blonde was scared he screamed for his daddy and Sasuke.

Smirking to himself, Shikamaru strongly wondered if Kiba would fit in the vents. Probably not. So he looked out, where it was already dark, and wondered if he could call someone and hire that kind of lift the window cleaners used and send Kiba up on that. His brain continued to set up smart and advanced plans as he continued to clean up the mess Kiba and Naruto had done yesterday night when watching a talk show.

The door was soon opened by both the red-head and the blonde. "This first!" Naruto declared and put a DVD in the player before Gaara had taken of his jacket and Shikamaru had put the hover away.

UAUAUA

Sasuke almost yawned at the way home from the meeting. But he didn't. Both his brother and his father were in his car, and he didn't want them to think that he was ... weak.

"How is your boyfriend doing?" Fugaku, his father, asked and looked at his youngest son, who was sitting behind the wheel.

"Fine." Sasuke answered. His dark eyes never left the road, and they reached a turn.

"I heard from a friend of mine that he is doing great in TAD," Itachi pointed out. "Straight A's, that's really something."

Sasuke sat quiet for a while, not knowing if to tell his family about his lover's new job. Since they were going to find somehow, he decided to tell them. "He got a work at SC, he's starting there before October."

"Really now?" Fugaku mused. "As a teacher?"

"Art teacher."

"Hmm ... Being a teacher is a good job. And TAD is a nice school."

Sasuke almost drove down in a ditch. "Wh-what?"

"It's a good job," Fugaku repeated, this time a bit louder and firmer. Sasuke's lips twitched, knowing that his father had just approved his relationship with Naruto. He had to force the smile down.

UAUAUA

Sasuke was dead tired when he came home, having drove his brother and his father to the airport before being able to go home. Now he wanted to eat something that Naruto made him, and then cuddle up to said blonde and sleep. He had been too nervous to eat during the pause in the meeting, meaning that he hadn't ate anything since breakfast.

And now the clock on his cell phone showed him two minutes to nine as he walked the stairs up to their apartment. He knew from Shikamaru, who had sent him a message during the break in the meeting, that they were watching horror movies. So Sasuke wasn't very surprised to find every room dark, since you couldn't watch horror with the lights on (it was cheating).

He also knew that Kiba was home from his date with the girl he had been seeing lately, and probably in the living room with the others. So he didn't turn on the light, just took off his jacket and his shoes before walking through the kitchen to the living room almost soundlessly. He leaned against the doorframe, waiting for the others to notice him.

Gaara looked up, his bright eyes glittering in the shine from the TV, but he didn't say anything. Shikamaru smirked when he noticed Sasuke. The lazy bum elbowed Kiba discreetly, nodding toward Sasuke. The dog lover snickered inwardly when he understood what the others were planning.

A chainsaw started, and Naruto whimpered almost inaudibly, deciding to look somewhere instead of the screen where the blood was flowing. He turned his big eyes to the door, screaming in shock when he noticed a pale figure standing there.

"Daddy!" Naruto screamed, hugging onto Gaara tightly. "Daddy!"

Sasuke chuckled, and Kiba started laughing. The dog boy almost fell off the couch, but the coffee table was in the way. Kiba rolled on the floor, his rough laughter echoing in the apartment along with Shikamaru's snickering. Naruto cried out, looking up again.

Gaara looked amused as Naruto bit his lip, looking like an angry five-year-old. "I hate you all!" The blonde cried out as he stood up and stomped out of the room.

"Watch out for Boogey man, Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled after the blonde. They heard a slam as Naruto closed the door violently. Then a little bark and a girlish scream.

"Keep your dog in your own room, Kiba!" Naruto yelled and they heard him open and close the door again. Sasuke sighed.

"Now I'm not getting any tonight." He turned to leave, but he heard Gaara mutter:

"We should do this more often."

Naruto was sitting on the bed, the lights on, his arms wrapped around his legs. Sasuke closed the door and crawled up to his blonde, embracing him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Humph!" Naruto looked away.

Sasuke held in a sigh. "I'm sorry. I really am." He sucked on the dobe's earlobe, closing his eyes.

"I'm not having sex with you."

"Who said anything about sex?" Sasuke mumbled, still sucking on Naruto's ear. "I'm too hungry anyways ..."

Naruto sighed, finally leaning into the touch. "Let me go then, so I can make you something." Sasuke let Naruto crawl out of his grip, seeing the blonde walk out from the room and head to the kitchen. He smiled, knowing that Naruto would give into him tonight.

UAUAUA

"Sundays are meant to spend outside, so come on now!" Naruto whined. He had spent the entire morning in bed with Sasuke, and now he felt like doing something. But Shikamaru was too lazy and Gaara was meeting his brother and sister downtown for a little reunion, since they lived outside Tokyo.

Kiba and Sasuke didn't seem too fond of the idea to go outside when the rain was pouring like a waterfall over the city.

"Fine then!" Naruto grabbed the leash that was placed on the counter. "Then I take Akamaru and go out myself!"

"Please do." Sasuke muttered, still tired after a few rounds between the sheets.

"Yeah, Akamaru'll be happy," Kiba agreed with Sasuke, tired from not being able to sleep this fine morning.

"Why can't you come with me?" Naruto wondered, looking at the brunette with a pout on his face. Kiba put his elbows on the counter, that also worked as a bar and a line to seperate the kitchen from the space where they ate.

"I'm too tired! Someone - let's call him Naruto - was screaming 'more', 'harder' and 'Sasuke' the entire morning, so I had a hard time sleeping." Kiba growled. "Then there was another someone - I'll name him Sasuke - screaming that this Naruto wasn't loud enough."

"Well, I didn't think the neighbours above us heard," Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't want them to miss the lovely screams-"

"Hush!" Naruto gave Sasuke a thwack over his head. "It's bad enough Kiba heard us! I'm going out, and when I come back I want miso ramen from Ichiraku's, Sasuke!"

With that, the blonde college student stomped off, with a half-big dog following him. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, where Naruto had hit him. "Stupid blonde," he muttered. "If I didn't love being in his ass I would so kick it."

Kiba snorted. "Yeah. If you weren't his boyfriend I would so punch him."

Sasuke glared. Kiba grinned and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, the other holding the spoon he was eating with. "If you hurt him you'll wake up without hands."

Kiba gulped, grabbed the bowl with cereal he had been eating and ran off to the living room, hiding from the scary Uchiha. Sasuke sighed, wondering if he should wake Shikamaru up and do the assignment Kakashi-sensei had given them. He decided that no, they still had the afternoon, and then went to the living room to see if he could scare Kiba some more.

UAUAUA

Naruto skipped happily through the crowded streets toward no destination at all, with Kiba's dog following him just as happily. The rain was pouring down, but it didn't keep many inside, since the streets were crowded, and Naruto was only lucky that Akamaru wasn't a puppy anymore, or else he would have been stepped on.

So it wasn't strange that Naruto bumped into someone, hard and almost falling on his butt. Akamaru barked, dragging a little in the leash. Naruto looked up at a taller man, with greyish hair in a ponytail. "Sorry!" Naruto grinned up at the man. "I didn't see you."

"Nothing to worry about," the taller male smiled, correcting his round glasses. "I was not paying attention, entirely my fault. How about I make it up to you? I'm Kabuto."

"Kabuto, eh? I'm Naruto. I'm sorry, but I'm-"

"-In a hurry?" Kabuto finished his sentence.

"Yeah."

"Hm. You sure you don't want to join me at the ramen bar across the street?" Naruto shook his head a no. "Too bad then." Then Kabuto started walking again, unfolding a big, black umbrella before disappearing into the sea of umbrellas.

"Weird guy, huh, Akamaru?" But Naruto shrugged it off, continuing to skip down the street to destination unknown.

UAUAUA

"He's a big boy, stop worrying." Shikamaru sighed, getting annoyed with Sasuke's behaviour. "It's only two hours, he has probably met someone or just forgotten time. It's Naruto, after all."

Sasuke huffed, looking away and trying to concentrate on the assignment. They were supposed to make up a budget for the average university student and they were only allowed to take one loan, if they would need that. And they hadn't gotten any catalogues with prices of everything, but they had to look themselves after real apartments, cheap clothes and cheap course books.

"He said he wanted to finish some drawing here before dinner, so he'll be back so-"

"I'm home!" A happy voice chirped in the hall. Shikamaru smirked, loving that he was right. Again. A soaked Naruto and Akamaru came into the hall. His golden hair was damped and hanging in his face, looking much like Akamaru's fur. "Have you missed me?"

"I believe someone has." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Aww!" Naruto made a move to hug his boyfriend, but Sasuke almost fell off his chair to avoid the blonde.

"You're wet, go change, then we'll hug," Sasuke said, making Naruto pout.

"Hmph!" Naruto turned around and walked to the bedroom. Sasuke smirked and stood up to follow the blonde. Shikamaru frowned.

"What about our assignment?!"

UAUAUA

"Take your hand out of there." Naruto tried to push Sasuke away, but the Uchiha was too heavy laying over him.

"Hmm... no."

"Yes." Naruto gripped Sasuke's wrist and forced his hand away from his jeans. He wrapped his own arms around Sasuke's neck again, tilting his head as they shared another kiss. Sasuke's hands didn't stay put for long, seeing as one of them immediately searched it's way under Naruto's shirt.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke planted open-mouthed kisses down his neck. "Play with me," Sasuke murmured and bit his earlobe.

"No. I'll jerk you off, but I'm too tired for sex."

"I don't want your hand, Naruto." Sasuke licked his lover's lips. "At least give me your mouth."

"My mouth is occupied," Naruto sighed as he kissed Sasuke's nose, biting and licking. "'Sides, I'm too tired. If you don't want my hand you can use your own."

"No." Sasuke's hands disappeared from Naruto's body to undo his jeans. They were soon pulled down, and Sasuke waited for slender fingers to wrap around his shaft. "C'mon."

Naruto rolled his eyes, hating how grumpy Sasuke became if he didn't get as he wanted. "You're so spoiled. I bet your parents bought you everything you pointed at."

"Maybe. C'mon, suck it."

"No. I'm using my hand."

Sasuke sighed a low "fine", but it was drenched in a moan as Naruto started moving his hand slowly. "Aah ... N-naruto, baby."

The hand moved skilfully, up and down, another hand joining to handle his balls. "F-faster!"

Naruto stood up on his knees, still moving his hand slowly and steady. He crashed his lips on Sasuke's open ones, forcing a tongue in Sasuke's panting mouth. "You're lucky you have me." Naruto said as he bit down in Sasuke's lip. "I mean, I don't think you have masturbated once since we got together. I'd be surprised if you knew how to do."

Sasuke moaned and came in Naruto's hand. The blonde raised his hand and started licking it up. Even though Sasuke didn't like the taste of sperm he sure enjoyed the sight of Naruto lapping it up.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Competition_

What happens when Naruto start working at SC? What's this competition Naruto don't want to enter? Who is visiting TAD?

_Two men stepped inside, and Naruto recognized one of them immediately._

(1) That's what it's called, right? I think you know what I mean... Feel free to correct me!


	4. Competition

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_Competition_

Naruto was so nervous that he couldn't even remember why he had accepted this job. But he nonetheless sat on top of his new desk and waited for his new pupils, dangling with his legs as if he wasn't bothered at all. Normally, he wouldn't care what people thought about him - but this was different. This was Sasuke's school, and he didn't want these older students to think badly of him.

He took a deep breath, wishing Sasuke was there with him. But no one of his friends took art here at SC; most here was future business men, lawyers and such. He was used to do whatever he wanted on his classes, only if he kept to the theme of the week and didn't break against any school rules or laws. Art was just a subject that looked good on the paper here, not something they studied for 'real'.

He thanked Kami that the old teacher had left him a good, interesting course plan. The bell rang, and he almost knocked his cup of coffee over the table. So he grabbed it and placed it by his lower lip so he wouldn't spill any. It was hot against his lips, but it didn't matter.

Groups by groups they arrived in the same sort of clothes that Sasuke and Gaara wore. Important, dark clothes from expensive stores, and Naruto wondered once again why, oh why.

When the last male was seated he smiled at all of them. "Hello. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm your new art teacher."

A few hands flew up in the air. He nodded toward a brown-eyed girl with brown hair in two buns on her head. She looked curious, and her dark eyes sparkled when she opened her mouth. "I'm TenTen. Is it true that you're together with Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto could have sighed, but instead he sipped on his coffee. "Yes," he answered her when he had swallowed the hot liquid.

Another pair of hands rose. Naruto nodded toward a guy with black hair and dark eyes clad in a dark suit. Naruto nodded at the older male. "Are you really educated enough to teach us, not to be rude or anything, but you must be younger than us."

"... I am younger than you. I'm studying at TAD; you all know what school that is, right?" TenTen was the only one shaking her head. "Tokyo Art and Design, it's in the middle of Tokyo, a nice school actually. I go there in the afternoons and stay there until I'm done for the day. We don't have lessons like you have here; we follow the theme of the month or week. I'm not educated as a teacher, but Sarutobi-san seemed to think I was suited for the job."

"So you have no record of teaching at all?" The guy asked rudely. Naruto became annoyed, but didn't show it. It was visible that all of the students were just out to get good grades to show their parents and future employers.

"I was an art teacher at a high school just ten minutes away from here for half a year. I know it's not the same thing, but at least they were interested in what I had to say instead of bombing me with questions about my private life." Naruto jumped off the desk, putting his coffee down. "Now, as I said I'm your new art teacher. I don't expect you to understand why we do it, and therefore you are free to ask. I am sure I can give you a fair answer."

Naruto's big, blue eyes ran over the, now silent, students. He raised his eyebrows at one of the males, with long brown hair and pale, big eyes that were staring at him intensively. They stared at each other for a while, before Naruto turned around and walked over to the bookshelves and opening one of them to take out two papers. He walked back to the desk, sitting on top of it and holding up the papers.

On paper number one, in his left hand, was a painting with different shades of grey and black. The greyish man on the paper was no one other than a smirking Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto almost rolled his eyes when a few females leaned closer to see their crush better.

On paper number two, in his right hand, was a painting with different colours. The colours were sharp and the lines strong, and yet the colours suited the model so well. It was Uchiha Sasuke again, though in a different pose.

"He would kill me if he knew I showed you these." Naruto smiled and some of the students laughed nervously, hoping that said Uchiha wouldn't walk in on them. Many of them were a bit scared of him, thanks to his cold appearance and being friends with Sabaku no Gaara, who was even scarier. "Now, which one is the best? What do you like about them? Which one speaks to you?"

The students leaned closer, as if one, and stared at the pictures before there was an echo of "the coloured one" and "that one" and "the grey one".

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Think of your grades," he smirked, "there is no right or wrong, only your opinion. But I want to have a good motivation. TenTen, why don't you start?"

The girl blinked, looking around for someone to take her out from the spotlight as everyone looked at her. "Uhm...yeah...err..."

"Which one do you like?"

"That one." She pointed at the coloured one.

"And why is that?"

"He looks more real, I guess. And I like colours."

Naruto smiled. "Good. Because that is what we are going to do the rest of this month."

UAUAUA

Naruto walked slowly through the halls of TAD, feeling as if the orange walls were glaring at him. His first class had been nothing against the other ones. The youngest class, which was one year younger than him, was almost as horrible as ten-year-olds, asking questions without realizing it was rude, demanding answers.

He sighed and walked to his classroom, where his presence was being marked and then he could do what he wanted. Usually. But today they had a visit from a designer that would look at their portfolios from cloth design-class, and see if there was something interesting.

Naruto had prepared for this day long ago and been very eager to meet this famous man, though he didn't know which designer it was. But now he felt like he wanted to go home and be with Sasuke instead, after such a long day. He was used to have two hours at the high school, but now he worked five hours at a college - a nightmare.

He saw the green door and opened it, seeing that all his classmates and the red-haired teacher was already there. "How was work, Naruto-kun?"

"Fine, thanks, Sasori-sensei." Naruto smiled and sat down next to Sai at one of the desks.

"Try not to be late next time. We have to arrange the times with SC," Sasori muttered, more to himself than to Naruto, before standing up and stretching just as someone knocked on the door. Sasori's back cracked a little as he stretched before he walked to open the door. Their teacher's back always cracked that horrible, something he had to live with from sitting hunched over the desk all the time.

Two men stepped inside, and Naruto recognized one of them immediately. The unknown man was tall and pale, a creepy smirk on his face and long, dark hair. The golden eyes seemed to watch every moment before the man turned to Sasori again.

"This is Orochimaru, and his assistant Kabuto. Orochimaru is the owner of the very popular clothing line 'Team Hebi'." Sasori sat down again, feeling no need to help the guest anymore. "He can tell you why he is here. I want you to do as he says and if you misbehave I'm letting the principal know." Sasori's threat lingered in the air as the designer spoke.

"I am looking for both models and designers."

Naruto shivered at the man's hissing voice, earning a glance from Sai.

"I would like to see your work, one by one, so how about we go after the class list and meet in the empty classroom Kabuto has arranged, ne?" Orochimaru's golden eyes didn't stop looking around in the room, and it made Naruto feel insecure, as if the man would do something unexpected.

UAUAUA

Naruto followed Kabuto through the corridor toward the classroom where Orochimaru waited for him. They had reached 'U' just ten minutes ago, two hours after the guest's arrival. But they were many students, since two classes had been put together so they also could meet the designer.

"Funny we would meet again, ne, Naruto-kun?" Kabuto smiled. Naruto smiled back, nodding. He rather liked Kabuto, he didn't look suspicious and he didn't act weird. "I see you have a pretty big portfolio. Do you design clothes much? Or do you prefer drawing?"

"Actually, both." Naruto nodded. "I like sewing and designing, because it's a challenge. Drawing is something I'm familiar with."

They reached the purple door. Kabuto opened it and let Naruto inside, but didn't follow. Instead Kabuto closed the door and disappeared, leaving Naruto alone with Orochimaru.

Said designer was sitting by the table and waiting for him, tapping a pencil impatiently against the floor. "Uzumaki Na-ru-to."

Naruto almost flinched at the way the dark-haired man said his name, tasting it on his tongue.

"Please, sit." Orochimaru gestured toward the chair in front of him. And Naruto sat down, wishing Orochimaru would dislike his designs for both male and female winter, summer and spring clothes. He had never done autumn clothes, because he hadn't had the time. "Your folder looks thick."

Naruto forced a smile on his lips. His blood almost froze when Orochimaru moved his chair closer to him, the metal legs of the furniture scraping against the floor. He could feel the snake-like man's breath against his neck. He wanted to run away from there, as his parents and brother had taught him to do when a scary man came up to him, but he didn't. It was silly to be scared, he was grown-up and was supposed to take care of himself.

Orochimaru's slender fingers opened the folder, and flipped slowly through it, slower than a snail. Naruto suppressed the urge to gulp when one of the hands disappeared from the table. He wondered where the white hand had gone before he felt it.

He bit his lips as cold fingers tickled his knee lightly. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't afraid of old men, he could go through this.

"These are great, Naru-chan." Orochimaru said, as if his hand _wasn't_ painfully slow making its way up an innocent boy's thigh.

"Th-thanks."

"Hmm... These winter clothes are from last year, am I right?" His hand were now on his upper thigh, staying there.

"Y-yes."

"I see. I like these red details here, they make the whole outfit. But this symbol has to go. I guess we could replace it with my symbol then. What is this symbol, anyways?" Orochimaru's hand was now on his inner thigh, dangerously close. Naruto was having a hard time not to scream in disgust.

"I-it's the Uchiha F-fan."

"Of course, I can see that now when you say it." The elder designer nodded to himself, remembering it. The hand was suddenly palming Naruto's privates, and the blonde was almost crying.

The door was opened, and Naruto flew up from his chair. Kabuto stood there, looking slightly annoyed. "Are you done, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Hm ... yes," the snake-like man hissed. "A few changes on the white with the Uchiha symbol and the green jacket and I would gladly turn the designs into clothes. I really enjoyed talking to you, Naruto-chan. I'm coming back here next week to meet the morning classes, maybe I'll run into you then."

"Y-yeah." Naruto hurried away from there when Orochimaru handed him his portfolio. Kabuto followed him, walking just as quickly.

"Naruto-kun. I'm sorry. I apologize if he did anything that made you uncomfortable," the silver-haired man said. "He is a little strange and ... I feel really embarrassed, but I hope you can see over this?"

"Of course." The blonde swallowed some air. "Yeah." He felt better now when Kabuto had apologized and explained. "It's okay."

"Good. Because I saw one of your works in the corridor and was really impressed. One day you maybe have a work at Team Hebi, with your skills."

"Oh." Naruto smiled, feeling strained.

"You are a nice person, Naruto-kun." Kabuto bowed a little, walking off to get the next person on the class list.

UAUAUA

Naruto was so happy to see the drunk man outside the apartment. Well, not happy, but he was glad to be home. The man only slurred a little, and didn't have the energy to demand a kiss this night. So Naruto opened the door and ran up the stairs.

The door was unlocked, as it always was before he came home. He kicked off his shoes and ran to the bathroom before his friends had time to say hello. He almost jumped out of his clothes and into the shower in a matter of seconds. He put on the water, wanting it even warmer.

He wasn't satisfied until he had cleaned his body with two different soaps and been in the shower for almost twenty minutes. He sneaked into his and Sasuke's bedroom, putting on a new pair of clothes. He actually thought of burning the clothes Orochimaru had touched.

"Naruto?" Gaara walked into the bedroom, his eyes narrowed: a sign that the eyebrowless red-head was frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. I'm just tired." Naruto smiled, putting on the jeans as fast as he could so he could escape his best friend.

"You're not okay. Was work okay?" Gaara walked closer, his bright jade eyes showing nothing, but worry evident in his voice.

"Work was fine, just ... Nothing, Gaara. I'm fine." Naruto made his way past his roommate and into the kitchen.

"Yo!" Kiba grinned at him, showing off half-chewed rice.

"Close your mouth!" Naruto looked away, finding Shikamaru and Sasuke working like maniacs by the table.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Kiba growled, swallowing the food he had in his mouth. By the word 'panties' Sasuke looked up. Naruto smiled at his boyfriend, sat down by the table and looked at the papers. The papers that were spread over the table were filled with numbers and strange signs that Naruto wasn't familiar with. There was times when he felt stupid.

"Ten thousand and ..." Shikamaru bit at the pen he was holding.

"Two hundred. That's it." Sasuke muttered, writing it down while Shikamaru typed it in at the laptop that was placed at the table. "I think it's enough. We can do it tomorrow morning." The Uchiha turned to Naruto, looking at the blonde for a while before scowling. "So?"

Naruto sighed; he didn't want to talk about his day. "How was your day?" He asked, leading attention away from him. Sasuke turned in the chair, leaning forward so his forehead was resting against Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh no, they're starting again," Kiba groaned. The dog lover grabbed his plate and his coke before almost running out of the room, Gaara and Shikamaru following.

Naruto's slender fingers played with his boyfriend's soft hair, feeling the Uchiha's skin against his neck. "Hm, tell me, Sasuke."

"It was fine. I got off work early today, and I missed you." Sasuke licked Naruto's collar bone. "You should be home more."

"It's okay, Sasuke, it's Christmas soon." Naruto murmured into the raven hair. Sasuke hummed, as if agreeing. But Naruto knew the subject would come up again.

UAUAUA

The next day went faster, easier. The students were now satisfied with their questioning and he didn't have a private life anymore, but school was a bit tougher than usual. Normally, Naruto would keep in a nearly empty classroom and work alone or with Sai. But it seemed that the morning classes had decided to stay and work a little too, meaning that it was unusually crowded.

Not that Naruto minded, it was nice to see Haku (a high school friend) again, since they went in different classes. But everything reminded him of Orochimaru, since the reason everyone was staying and working was because of the fancy posters that were now placed here and there in the locals and the teachers handed out.

The posters told the students about the competition Team Hebi was having; promising a contract to the one with best Christmas designs. You had to have at least twenty different designs, and everyone were stressed because of the date the portfolios needed to be handed in to the teachers.

Naruto wasn't going to compete, but he got a poster from Deidara anyways, and now he was walking home with Sai. They were very early, the clock had yet to turn five. Sasuke was going to be home with Gaara and Shikamaru, since they were having a project and it wasn't Monday when Shikamaru worked.

Sai and Naruto was carrying their heavy bags filled with fabrics and papers, planning on completing Naruto's kimono. Sai had offered to help, since he had already finished this month's theme.

Naruto giggled happily. There was no drunk man waiting outside this early.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Beauty_

What will Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru think about Sai? Will someone find out about Orochimaru's wandering hands? Sasuke and Naruto have a little fight.

_Naruto looked up at the brunette who had said it; Hyuuga Neji. _

(Don't just alert me, send a review with the alert too, love.)


	5. Beauty

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_Beauty_

Once, Sasuke told Naruto that he was beautiful. Naruto had snorted, and said that no, he wasn't beautiful. And that was when Sasuke decided that Naruto wasn't beautiful. Having golden blonde hair was rare, not necessarily beautiful. Just because his eyes were big and surprisingly blue didn't mean he was beautiful. Having smooth, sunkissed skin and a slim body didn't make it perfect.

No, Naruto wasn't really beautiful. But close. Very close. So it wasn't strange that people looked after him when he walked by, it wasn't strange that others than Sasuke was attracted to him. It was just that ... Sasuke wasn't used to have rivals. But maybe this wannabe wasn't a rival, maybe it was just a friend? But the Uchiha didn't want to risk it.

So he glared at the pale man before him, who seemed to be in the same age as them. Gaara disliked the raven-haired art student too, and Shikamaru looked just as bored as ever.

"We're just going to finish the kimono I started," Naruto said, taking a new grip on his bag. "Sai, this is Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara. Guys, this is my classmate Sai."

"Okay, good luck," Shikamaru said and continued to type on his computer. Naruto made a movement to turn around, before Sai could do something stupid, or even worse - say something stupid.

"So you're the boyfriend?" Sai smiled to Sasuke, who was now standing up.

"I am." And Sasuke felt the urge to bang it into the raven-haired man's head.

"How big is your peni-"

"Sai!" Naruto hissed.

Sai shrugged. "It was nice to meet you, Itachi." Sai smiled, a very fake smile, but Naruto dragged his friend away before his boyfriend could hit him.

UAUAUA

Sai left the apartment six o'clock, ignoring the glares Sasuke sent him. Kiba met him in the stairs, and when he came up he wondered why Sasuke looked homicidal. Sasuke simply glared at him, before walking to his and Naruto's bedroom to sulk.

"Who was the guy I met in the entrance?" Kiba asked, putting his gym bag on the floor before sitting down and watching Shikamaru cook.

"That would be Sai, a friend of mine. Sasuke don't like him," Naruto said, as if talking to himself. Kiba shrugged. "How was your date?"

"Well, we just took a coffee before I had to go to the gym." Kiba answered.

Sasuke walked into the room, accidently knocking Kiba with his elbow when walking by. He didn't even look twice at the dog lover, but simply walked through the kitchen.

"She is really nice. Unlike someone else I know!" Kiba yelled out the last part, so Sasuke would hear. All he got was a finger in response. Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto, who sighed.

"Change your taste in men," Shikamaru muttered before continuing to cook. "Tell him to stop sulking."

"He's a bastard," Kiba agreed. "Tell him to stop hurting us."

"..." Gaara glanced from Naruto, to the living room door. The blonde nodded and walked over to the living room, where Sasuke was sitting in the sofa with Akamaru by his feet. Naruto sat down next to him, taking his hand in both of his own.

"I love you, Sasuke." He whispered and leaned closer.

"Is _he _why you didn't want to have sex with me yesterday?"

Naruto blinked. He stared at Sasuke. "Excuse me?"

"Did you have sex with him yesterday, so you didn't want to have sex with me when you came home?" Sasuke repeated, reforming his question.

"Bastard." Naruto stood up. "That was low. You're such an asshole." The blonde stood up and walked away, through the kitchen and toward the bedroom. He slammed the door shut, wanting to kick something or punch someone. He could hear Kiba mutter something about Sasuke being a jerk.

There was a knock on the door, and Gaara walked inside, closing the door behind himself. The red-head walked over to the blonde. They stood there for a while, both listening to Shikamaru and Kiba starting a fight in the kitchen about the milk that had magically been knocked down. They heard Akamaru bark along with Kiba's yells.

Naruto moved slowly, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck and nuzzling into the red-head's neck. Gaara drew circular forms with his hands on Naruto's slender back, soothing and hugging. "I hate it when he gets jealous," Naruto muttered.

Gaara didn't answer, just waited for the blonde to continue.

"He's so obsessed with sex that it's not even funny," Naruto's muffled voice came out. "And yesterday-"

Gaara pressed Naruto closer, knowing how to comfort.

"Yesterday was really hard. I had a meeting with a designer who was looking for good designs and he-he..." Naruto stopped talking and hugged even tighter, if possible. "He was so scary, Gaara."

Something burst inside of the red-head. "Did he do something to you?"

"W-well, not really ... I mean, he just, uhm, touched me."

"Where?"

"I ..." Naruto looked ready to cry. "I just ..."

"It's over now, Naruto," Gaara pushed away so he could see Naruto's eyes. "You're safe now, remember? Sasuke is here to protect you with me. Kiba and Shikamaru wouldn't allow anything happen to you."

Naruto nodded, and Gaara was happy to see a soft smile on his best friend's lips. "Thank you, Gaara."

"Don't thank me, moron. I'm your best friend, it's my duty to protect you from disgusting creeps." The red-head allowed a small smile grace his features, before he pinched Naruto's nose. "Don't get all mushy on me." Then he turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Naruto smiled and relaxed. It felt good to tell someone about the scary designer. He laid down on the bed on his stomach, leaning his chin against his arms and stared at the headboard. The door was opened and closed again, and he could almost immediately hear that it was Sasuke.

"I'm ... err ... I'm sorry." Sasuke stuttered out and laid down next to Naruto. "I didn't mean it."

"Why does everything lead to sex with you, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured. He didn't get an answer, and for a moment he though he had just imagined that Sasuke had walked in to him. But he looked to his right, only to see Sasuke look very sorry.

Sasuke looked away. "I just want to be sure that you're mine."

"But I am yours, and you shouldn't doubt that a second." Naruto got up and sat on top of Sasuke, straddling his boyfriend. "I'm yours. What in the world made you doubt that?"

Sasuke looked a bit embarrassed, but nonetheless answered. "Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto smiled, leaning down. "Don't worry, Uchiha. I'll stay with you no matter what."

Sasuke smiled, his eyes lighting up. "You're mine," he muttered through the smile and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

"And you're mine, even if you are a complete bastard."

UAUAUA

The days went by, and Naruto was still coming home early the rest of the week, since all the morning classes stayed after their lessons to work on the competition-thing. Naruto had told the others about it, and everyone besides Gaara tried to talk him into it. And even though Naruto came home early and had two hours to spend with Sasuke before the Uchiha had to go to work, they didn't do much, since Sai often followed the blonde home to work on the kimono.

Hyuuga Neji seemed to be in Naruto's class at SC, and right now the entire class were having a discussion about colours. Naruto sighed. "There is only one _red _colour. Then there is crimson, maroon-"

"What about 'redder'? It exists," a female pushed.

"No, it doesn't." Naruto shook his head. "There is no such thing as 'redder'." He sat on his desk, dangling with his feet and sipping on his coffee like he did every morning. "You know what, let's drop the subject. Let's talk about something else before we start drawing, I'm too tired."

"Can't you draw me?" TenTen asked eagerly. "Please, my mom is an artist and she wanted to see how good you are, please!"

Naruto raised his brows. "That was straight forward," he pointed out. TenTen blushed at her rudeness. "If she wants to see my work she is very welcome to come to the gallery I am working on in my school. TAD is having it's yearly gallery the eighteenth October, in exactly two weeks. You guys are welcome to come too, of course, though I understand if you don't find it very interesting."

"What time?" TenTen asked, picking up her cell to write it down. A few others took up their phones to do the same.

"It opens at eight in the morning and will be open until eleven. I will be there the entire day." Naruto smiled.

A girl raised her hand, Naruto nodded to her. "Is Sasuke-kun going to be there?" She asked, and a few females joined her giggles.

"Yeah. It's a Saturday, so he'll be there."

"Too bad."

Naruto looked up at the brunette who had said it; Hyuuga Neji.

UAUAUA

Naruto bit his lip, concentrating as hard as he could, he couldn't be disturbed now. It was so close to done, and if he slipped he would probably ruin the fabric. He narrowed his eyes and brought the fabric closer to his face, the sharp scissor in his hand, ready to cut.

There was a knock on the door, startling Naruto. He slipped with the scissor, but avoided the fabric. "Fuck," he murmured as he noticed he had just cut himself in the middle of the hand. He looked up from his desk, wondering who wanted something in his lunch break? All the students ate in the cafeteria, and it wasn't in the same building as the teacher's lounge.

The other teachers were drinking their coffee outside, as always, leaving him alone, so the student could only be wanting him something. The other teachers only joined him in there sometimes, but knew better than to start a conversation with him since he was always doing something.

He held his hand from the fabric, not wanting to destroy it when he was almost done, and stood up. He walked to the door, opening it. He was a bit surprised to find Neji there.

"Naruto-sensei? Your hand-"

"You startled me, Hyuuga-kun," Naruto opened the door some more.

"Are you alright?" Neji wondered, still staring at the bleeding hand.

"Yeah. Don't play with scissors," Naruto muttered and gestured for Neji to come inside. "What can I do for you, Hyuuga-kun?"

Neji sat down in front of Naruto's desk, watching as the blonde wrapped his hand in some paper. "I wanted to talk about my grades."

"Oh?" Naruto pressed harder, before sitting down on his side of the desk. "In art?"

"Yes. Only if you want to, of course, Naruto-sensei." Neji nodded. Naruto didn't say anything, just used his not-bleeding hand to pick up a folder with Neji's class number on it. He put it on the desk, shoving some of the fabric out of the way. He flipped through the pages and reached Hyuuga Neji's papers.

As every teacher, Naruto spent time grading his pupils, but he usually did it during the breaks, instead of drinking coffee and smoking like the other teachers. "A strong B."

"What can I do to get better grades, Naruto-sensei?" Neji wondered, leaning forward.

"Uhm," Naruto was getting uncomfortable with the way the Hyuuga said his name. "To get an A+, you have to know how to draw, and be very creative, find your own ways. I'm sorry, Hyuuga-kun, but you haven't showed me your creative side-"

Lips were pressed against his in a matter of seconds, and Naruto pushed his older student away. He stared at Neji, who looked annoyed by getting rejected. "Wasn't that creative enough?"

"Hyuuga-kun, I suggest you leave. If you want to get even better grades I want you to study a few artists work, maybe you can see some tips and styles you like. But if you ever try to kiss me again, your grades will not move upward one bit."

Neji stood up, glancing at the blonde's hurt hand before leaving, slamming the door behind him. Naruto touched his lips, not liking the idea of a student kissing him. He didn't like the idea of someone but Sasuke kissing him.

He stood up to go and bandage his hand.

UAUAUA

Sasuke was having a nice lunch, he really was. The fried rice tasted abnormally good along with the beans. Maybe it was because he had finally handed in the project he, Gaara and Shikamaru had been working on for two weeks to Kakashi-sensei, maybe it was because he just felt good today.

His good mood was soon destroyed, when three students walked up to them, and sat down by the very same table. Juugo was smirking, while Karin was fixing her hair instead of eating and Suigetsu looked smug. "What do you want?" He asked them rudely.

Karin looked hurt. Then she smiled. "I'm having my first lesson with Uzumaki today."

"You haven't had a lesson with him yet?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

"Nope. I've been _'avoiding'_ them, Juugo have been in Otogakure, our hometown, and Suigetsu doesn't have him at all." Karin explained carefully, as if talking to a bunch of retards. She smiled sweetly, "I saw Hyuuga walk to the teachers lounge five minutes ago."

Sasuke scowled, trying to ignore what the female red-head was implying. "Go away, Karin. We don't want you here."

"Yeah, go away," Juugo agreed and waved with his hand, not looking up from his food. She huffed and took her plate before walking away. Juugo sighed, before showing the food in his mouth. "See you guys later," he smirked, winking at them. He stood up, leaving Suigetsu with them.

Suigetsu looked uncomfortable as Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara glared at him. He grunted, took his plate and walked fast away.

UAUAUA

Naruto was mumbling to himself as he walked through the orange halls of TAD, the finished kimono in his bag. He just had to iron all the layers and the obi, then he could hand it in to Deidara-sensei, who was going to grade his work.

Sai was waiting for him outside the classroom, smiling. "You look angry."

"I am." Naruto growled, throwing the door open and walking inside, throwing his bag on the desk, making Deidara jump in surprise. "That bitch ... She called me a slut ..."

"Who?"

"A student at SC ... she - arrgh..." Naruto pulled out all the fabric before walking over to get an iron. "Well, she didn't _say_ I was a slut, but she _implied _it!"

"Language, un!"

UAUAUA

When Naruto came home, around six o'clock, he wasn't angry anymore. Sai and Deidara had forced him to calm down before he broke something. So when Naruto came home he was happy to see that Kiba was there with his girlfriend.

"Hi! I'm Naruto!" He smiled at her. She blushed. Her hair was dark and her eyes were big and pale, like a certain Hyuuga. He blushed just like her when he remembered this morning.

"I-I'm Hinata," she stuttered. Kiba put an arm around here, pointing toward the door.

"Get lost, Blondie," he barked.

Naruto would have screamed that it was his apartment too, but when the cute girl was there he wouldn't embarrass Kiba. So he just smiled at Hinata once more before leaving the livingroom. He found Sasuke in the bathroom, fixing his hair. "I swear, you're such a girl."

Sasuke arched a brow. "I am? Well, I'm not the one wearing my boyfriend's clothes."

Naruto looked down, realizing that he had Sasuke's sweatshirt. "No wonder it felt so big," he murmured. Then he looked up at Sasuke, smiling. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm taking you out, since I'm free tonight." Sasuke said, washing off his hands.

Naruto grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. We haven't done anything in ages, so I thought we could go out. Besides, Kiba probably wants to be alone with that Hyuuga." Sasuke shrugged, checking the blonde out. "Don't change, I like seeing you in my clothes. Or without. Doesn't matter."

"... Psycho."

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Birthday_

Lemon: Someone is turning twenty-two!

_"Don't answer." Sasuke shoved the phone away from the counter and embraced Naruto from behind. "The others are not coming home tonight."_

Longest chapter so far. And what is Sasuke getting Naruto anyways?

(Comments are love.)


	6. Birthday

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_Birthday_

Sasuke tapped his fingers against the counter, watching as the bowl in the microwave went in circles, round and round. Steam started to rise, and he pushed the stop-button. He put the olive green bowl on the bar, sitting down on one of the bar chairs, waiting for time to go faster.

Gaara was reading the news paper in front of him, ignoring him completely as he ate his hot noodles and carrots. Kiba, however, looked up at the smell of food. Sasuke looked around the room, as if expecting Naruto to pop up there. But the dobe was still at TAD, since the clock only was three.

"His birthday is in three days," he said. Gaara didn't look up, but Sasuke knew he listened. Kiba grunted, staring at Sasuke's food. "I don't know what to buy him."

"I'm thinking about giving him Akamaru," Kiba said, glaring at his white dog. "So when you guys move you'll take him and his annoying barks with you."

"We don't want the mutt," Sasuke muttered. "Why would you like to get rid off him anyways?"

"Hinata can't have sex when he's nearby." Kiba shrugged, throwing another glare at the sleeping dog before turning to stare at Sasuke's food again.

"Hn, too much information," Sasuke mumbled and chewed on a soft carrot. "Seriously, what are you going to get him?"

"I don't know." Kiba shrugged. "I'll ask Hinata-chan."

Sasuke turned to Gaara, who was know looking at him with his cold, jade eyes. Sasuke raised his brows. Gaara opened his mouth, his voice coming out low and secure. "A kitten. You should get him a kitten."

"A kitten? Maybe you haven't noticed, Gaara, but Akamaru here is a dog." Sasuke said.

Gaara shrugged. "I heard him talking about kittens yesterday."

"You mean he was telling you about kittens," Kiba corrected, smiling proudly.

Gaara shook his head. "I mean I heard him, I wasn't listening."

They looked at each other for a while, unsure of what to say to this. Sasuke sighed. "Well, I'll see if I can get something out of him. If you only heard the word 'kitten' doesn't necessarily mean he wants one."

"Check his drawings, they usually tell what he wants or need," Gaara suggested. "Last year I went to TAD and asked to see his drawings there."

UAUAUA

Sasuke opened the huge door, realizing that he hadn't been at TAD before. The orange walls didn't surprise him one bit, neither did the different coloured doors. He walked fast, hoping he wouldn't run into Naruto. Though he guessed the blonde sat on the five-thirty train by now.

He was surprised to see so many students, everyone looking happy and clad in baggy and colourful clothes stained with colour and paint. He walked faster, knocking on the blue door that was close. A blonde opened the door, one of his eyes covered by long bangs and most of the blonde hair put in a ponytail.

"Hi. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha? Itachi-san's little brother? I'm Deidara," the blonde held out his hand. Sasuke took it. "You're Naruto-kun's boyfriend, un."

"I am. In fact, I was wondering if I could see his pictures. The ones he has been doing lately?" Sasuke asked carefully. He wondered how this Deidara knew his brother.

"Un. But not the ones we're putting up on the gallery: the canvas pictures and the sculptures." Deidara said, he turned his head back into the classroom. "I'm just going to the yellow basement; I'll be back in a few minutes, un!" He yelled over the ruckus in the classroom, before turning back to Sasuke. "Follow me."

They walked through the corridors, toward the yellow door furthest away after they had turned right two times. Deidara said nothing until he started fiddling with his keys to find the right one.

"He left ten minutes before you came," Deidara said, absentmindedly. "Why do you want to look at his drawings?"

"I want to know what he thinks of all the time, so I can by him a good present," Sasuke confessed. Deidara looked a bit surprised as he unlocked the door, and turned on the lights. They walked down the stairs and reached a cold basement, with lockers. "The brown lockers are my classes, so Naruto's has to be ..." Deidara mumbled, poking every brown locker with his index finger as he counted the numbers. "This and this."

Deidara unlocked them both, turned to Sasuke. "Thanks," Sasuke muttered.

"No problem, I'll wait upstairs. Just close the lockers and they will lock themselves, un." Deidara walked up the stairs again, leaving Sasuke alone in the well-lit basement with yellow walls.

He took out a bunch of papers, flipping through them carefully. A few of them were on people, both people that Sasuke knew and didn't know. Others were one flowers and patters, mostly coloured. And then came a few designs of rooms, followed by cloth designs. He stopped when he came to a bunch of kitten drawings.

They looked incredibly cute, Sasuke had do confess, and he wondered if Naruto had thought them up in his head or seen them while he painted them. He put them back, shoving the lockers closed and jogged up the stairs.

Deidara stood there, leaning against the wall and humming to himself. He was clad in a pair of big jeans and a dirty t-shirt, his clothing style much like Naruto's. Maybe all artists looked that way?

"Did you find out what you were going to buy him?" Deidara asked, his voice happy and carefree.

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

UAUAUA

Sasuke was wondering where you could buy a kitten as he parked the car and hurried up to the flat. Maybe Kiba new someone, since his family owned a kennel. But then again, dogs and cats weren't exactly the same thing, from what Sasuke had heard.

He walked into the living room, turning abruptly when he spotted the shy Hyuuga-girl and the dog boy making out in the sofa. He walked back into the kitchen, where Naruto was seated, and his chin in his hand as he seemed to think of something far away.

Sasuke looked at the other hand, seeing the bandage where Naruto had cut himself last week. He sat down next to the blonde, who snapped out of his daze and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," Naruto mumbled and leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"Father wanted me to watch him and Itachi sign a few contracts," he lied easily. Naruto nodded, completely fooled. "How's the hand?"

Naruto glanced down at his own hand, shrugging, frowning. "It's okay. It hurts a bit when I draw."

"You're right-handed, Naruto," Sasuke pointed out.

"I draw with both hands, teme."

Sasuke blinked. That was new information. "You can do that?"

"Not at the same time," Naruto sighed. "And you say I'm the stupid one."

"I've never said you were stupid!" Sasuke protested. Naruto raised his eyebrows, snorting. "Well, I didn't mean it."

"Right." Naruto glanced at his boyfriend, amusement in his voice. It would always amuse him how easy he could make Sasuke feel guilty. Naruto's amusement lasted until Sasuke stole a kiss from him.

"I'm hungry, Naruto." Sasuke muttered, biting at the blonde's lower lip. The blonde giggled.

UAUAUA

The big day was here, and Naruto woke up at the feeling of Sasuke's lips against his neck. He yawned, feeling Sasuke's strong arms wrap around him and pull him closer. Sasuke didn't stop kissing his lover's neck, wanting to hear some soft moans from the blonde.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." He murmured, biting down at Naruto's shoulder, earning a soft sound. "Wake up, love."

Naruto turned around, nuzzling into Sasuke's chest. "Can't we call in sick and stay in here all day?"

Sasuke seriously thought about it, but knew that his father would find out. "No." He sat up, pulling the half-waken, half-asleep blonde with him up. Naruto sat between Sasuke's legs, leaning against the Uchiha's well-toned chest. "Though it sounds tempting."

"Mm..." Naruto forced his eyes to stay open. "Fine then."

UAUAUA

Naruto made his way to SC with Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru. He had gotten presents from them this morning, well, not from Sasuke, but the Uchiha always wanted to be important and special, so he would get Sasuke's later.

He had gotten the expensive book about not so famous artists from Gaara, the one he had talked about with Sai for Kami knows how long; he had gotten a few CD's from Kiba, who said that he didn't listen to enough music, and he had gotten a lot of clothes from Shikamaru, both the kind he usually wore and the kind his friends wanted him to wear.

And today he had been more or less forced of the lazy brunette to use a pair of not-so-baggy jeans and a tight, green t-shirt. At least it wasn't dark, Naruto smiled. He felt Sasuke's arm around his shoulders pull him closer as they came to the entrance.

"I'll see you guys later," he grinned at them. He stood on his tiptoes, placing a kiss on Sasuke's lips before turning to walk away. But he was stopped as Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him close again. The Uchiha bit down on Naruto's upper lip, making the blonde open his mouth.

Naruto sucked on his taller boyfriend's tongue, ignoring Kiba's yells and Shikamaru's mutters. Sasuke's hands were soon placed on his back, one higher and the other by the hem of his new jeans. Naruto fisted dark, styled hair and knew he would have to wash away all the stupid hair products the Uchiha used.

They broke apart, only to hear Kiba thank Kami that they stopped. Naruto giggled, his nose still against Sasuke's. "Love you."

"Love you too," Sasuke smirked. Kiba groaned in the background. "See you tonight, ne?"

Naruto nodded, pecking Sasuke's lips one final time before turning to walk toward the teachers lounge, which was in another building.

UAUAUA

Naruto hummed as he walked over to Rock Lee, a very eager and energetic student, who was now drawing his favourite sensei. He leaned against Lee's desk, watching the green crayon move over the paper like a flash. "Take it easy, Lee-kun. You're not in a hurry, are you?"

Lee looked up, his brushy brows furrowing. "I'm sorry, Naruto-sensei! I will try again!" Naruto watched, wide-eyed, as Lee ran over to the other side of the room to get a new paper. "I will do it slower this time or else I will have to run five laps around the arena!"

"G-good," Naruto smiled. He turned around and faced Lee's friend, Hyuuga Neji. None of them had talked privately since the 'incident' a week ago, and much less looked at each other. But now, Neji was staring at him. "Yes, Hyuuga-kun?"

"Nothing," the Hyuuga said, as if he was five years old and wanted attention but not dared to speak his mind. Naruto sighed inwardly, but walked over to Neji, looking at the paper.

"It's good, Hyuuga-kun. It really looks like Hinata-chan." Naruto said, though noticing serious flaws in her face and body.

"How do you know Hinata-sama?" Neji turned to look at Naruto better, his lilac eyes narrowed.

"My friend is dating her. Inuzuka Kiba." Naruto shrugged, not knowing what flew through Neji's mind at the moment. "Maybe you should do something in the background. _Be creative_." With that, he walked to another student.

UAUAUA

Naruto was murmuring along with the lyrics to the song that was playing on the radio, waiting for the unavoidable. The call from his parents. He hated his birthdays because of this; it was a reason for them to contact him, to talk to him. He knew they meant no harm, but he really couldn't take it.

The phone rang just as Sasuke walked into the kitchen, his jacket wet from the rain outside. "I'm home," he said, panting slightly from running up the stairs. "Don't answer." Sasuke shoved the phone away from the counter and embraced Naruto from behind. "The others aren't coming home tonight."

Naruto was surprised to feel the Uchiha's hard dick against his ass. "What were you thinking off on the train?" He asked, wondering how Sasuke could be so hard. Sasuke chuckled, pressing it against Naruto harder. The phone's screaming died when it wasn't given attention.

"Let's do it in the kitchen, Naruto-sensei." Sasuke suggested eagerly and lifted the blonde up on the counter, standing between his legs. Naruto stared at him.

"Don't call me that. It's so ... _wrong. _And I won't do it in the kitchen. This is where we eat."

Sasuke chuckled. "Come on, Naruto-sensei. We can use the cake Shikamaru brought from the cafe."

"... That, I agree to. But if you ever call me 'sensei' again, you'll sleep on the couch."

Sasuke snorted, knowing he would get Naruto in to role play some day. Instead he opened the fridge. A strawberry birthday cake may seem innocent, but Sasuke knew better. He smirked and walked past the blonde on the high counter, the cake in his hands. He heard Naruto curse under his breath; the counter was a bit high to jump from.

But somehow Naruto succeeded getting down from it and follow Sasuke into the bedroom, where he practically attacked him. The cake was forgotten on the bed, next to them, as they exchanged saliva.

Sasuke let Naruto straddle him, and take off his shirt. They shared another kiss, this longer and deeper. Naruto liked the feeling of the Uchiha's erection poking his butt, and couldn't help but rub a little against it while they kissed.

"Uhh... Naruto ..." Sasuke bucked his hips up, but Naruto ignored him and pulled off his shirt. They were now both shirtless, and the blonde reached out blindly and picked a strawberry from the cake. He put it between his teeth, leaning down, letting Sasuke bite off half of it.

Before Naruto even got the chance to swallow, Sasuke's tongue was inside his mouth again. Naruto sucked on it, only tasting the sweet strawberry. He felt something cold against his chest, and he pushed Sasuke down on the bed again, only to see that the Uchiha had smeared his chest with cake.

Naruto grabbed a hand full of soft cake, enjoying the feeling as the chocolate and whipped cream covered Sasuke's already pale neck.

Sasuke glared a bit, not wanting to be covered with cake. "This is war."

He flipped them around, so he was on top, and licked away the sweet cream from Naruto's nipple. The blonde moaned and fisted Sasuke's dark hair with both his hands. The Uchiha slowly went down, licking and eating away as much chocolate, whipped cream and strawberries he could.

Naruto arched his back when his boyfriend reached his belly button, licking over the tattoo that was there. Naruto growled when Sasuke stopped. "If you want war ... you'll get war."

Naruto grabbed a fist full of cake and smeared it into the unsuspecting Uchiha's face. Naruto didn't laugh, like he usually would have done, but instead started lick and kiss the cream away. When most of Sasuke's face was clean, Naruto giggled and wiped the remains away with his fingers.

Sasuke scowled, looking both frustrated and ready to climax. "Stupid blonde," he muttered, running his fingers through the cake next to them, getting some red gelatine along with the whipped cream. He sat on his knees between Naruto's spread legs, looking concentrated for a while, before shoving two of his cake-covered fingers inside of the blonde.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto arched his back, throwing his head back on the pillow. The fingers disappeared, and Naruto looked down to look at Sasuke. Said Uchiha grabbed Naruto's legs and put them over his shoulders before he leaned down. He stuck his tongue out, and Naruto realized what he was about to do. "No! Sasuke! No-_ohh_..."

Sasuke's tongue went inside of Naruto, licking away the cake that his fingers had brought to the hole. Naruto was moaning and fisting his hair as the Uchiha's tongue tried to reach even further inside of his lover. The tongue went in and out, before licking up all the cream that was left.

"B-bastard," Naruto moaned.

"My parents were married." Sasuke panted out, taking a strawberry from the cake, which still was more or less intact on the place next to them. He put it in his mouth, biting off half of it and then giving the other half to Naruto.

They kissed, sharing saliva and the flesh of the strawberry. "F-fuck me," Naruto begged when he felt Sasuke's hard on against his own. "Please, Sasuke ..."

Sasuke didn't answer, he positioned himself by Naruto's entrance, slowly going inside of the blonde. He groaned and put one hand on Naruto's thigh, pulling it up further around his waist, supporting his weight with the other arm. "I-I'm not going to - ah - fuck you, Naa-ruto."

The blonde was panting, and he glared at Sasuke. "Why ... not?!"

"I'm going to - mm - make love ... to you ..." Sasuke was now fully inside of his boyfriend, but he didn't move. Naruto looked at him, his eyes half-closed in pleasure, but he pulled off the confused-look pretty good anyways. "Happy birthday, Nah-ruto."

Naruto arched his back as Sasuke shifted a bit. "Move, teme, move or I'll kick you out and do it m-myself - ahh...!"

Sasuke started moving, slowly. He went in the same pace trying to locate his lover's prostate. He knew he found it when Naruto gasped and clawed on his back, his eyes clenched together.

"Sasu-ke!"

Sasuke thrust a little faster, trying to stroke against his boyfriend's sweet spot as much as possible. He moved the hand he had on Naruto's thigh and brought it to the blonde's shaft, his pale fingers encircling it gently. Naruto emitted a low moan as the hand moved up and down along with Sasuke's thrusts.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, yes, more!"

Sasuke was close to coming, he had to bit the inside of his cheek not to climax then and there. He had to wait until Naruto came. "Ah, Naruto, baby, yes," he hissed and couldn't help but going a bit faster.

With a moan, Naruto came on his hand, Sasuke following soon after, not stopping to move until he felt his orgasm ending. The Uchiha inhaled and exhaled a few times, trying to find his breath again. "That was ..." Naruto began, moving his arm to cover his closed eyes with it.

"... Amazing, huh?" Sasuke agreed, feeling proud. "Though, we are going to get your present in," he glanced at the clock, "an hour."

He laid down and pulled Naruto closer to his chest, thinking that they could sleep for the hour they had.

UAUAUA

"Itai, teme, take it easy!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke pulled him down the street. "My ass is still sore!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, glancing over his shoulder to look at the blonde he was holding hands with. "Do you have to yell it to everyone in entire Tokyo?"

"Are you ashamed of me?" Naruto faked a hurt look, and Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

"Come on, they're closing soon."

They walked through the thick mass of people until they reached a shop Naruto had visited a month ago to look at animals with Haku. They had both agreed on that cats were the coolest animals alive, after monkeys.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, sounding suspicious. "What are we doing here?"

"Kami-sama, Naruto, you can't be more blonde than you." Sasuke smirked. "We're getting you a kitten."

"Wha- But- Wait, what?" Naruto blinked, completely confused. "But you don't like animals! How did you know I wanted a kitten?"

"I'm your boyfriend, Naruto." Sasuke smiled, pulling Naruto in to a hug. "I know everything."

The blonde snorted, kissing Sasuke's neck, since he couldn't reach further when Sasuke didn't lean down.

"Come on, dobe." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him inside. He had already paid for a kitten, meaning that Naruto would only have to point out one of them and they would take it home. And Sasuke had already bought all the supplies and toys a kitten could possibly need. Kiba had helped him.

The brunette knew surprisingly a lot about cats, for being such a dog lover.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Dragonfly_

Who is Sasuke talking with on the phone? Are we going to find out why Naruto dislikes his parents yet? Who visits the gallery?

_They were interrupted as they heard loud, rough laughter. It would have reminded of Kiba's, if it hadn't been so deep and mean. While Kiba's rough laughter was contagious, this laughter told you that you had screwed up and this person was laughing at you. _


	7. Dragonfly

I don't own Naruto.

( _Tonbo - dragonfly_ )

**Roommates**

_Dragonfly_

Naruto had never had a pet before. His brother, Kyuubi, had had a dog when they were teens, and once they had taken care of a guinea pig when their neighbours had went on a trip to China. But he had never had a pet of his own.

It was hard to decide, Naruto noticed, as he looked down on six different kittens asleep before him. Sasuke was standing behind him, looking slightly bored as he stared out through the window. Naruto's eyes didn't leave the kittens as the shop owner walked out to them.

"See anyone you like?" The man asked, smiling.

"I like all of them," Naruto said, pouting slightly. The shop owner kneeled down next to him, reaching out a chubby hand and patting a one of the greyish kittens.

"They are damn cute, they are," the man agreed. Naruto looked the kittens all over again, noticing that one of them were staring at Sasuke, the green-yellow eyes never leaving the tall figure that was Naruto's boyfriend. Naruto looked up, seeing that Sasuke was glaring down at the kitten.

"That one," Naruto smiled and nodded toward the kitten that was staring up at his boyfriend. "He seems immune to Sasuke's glare."

"He does," the shop owner smiled. "So you're taking him?"

"Mhm!" Naruto nodded.

UAUAUA

Sasuke cursed; he had just found what he wanted to watch on the TV. Naruto was sitting on the floor, playing with his new kitten, which still didn't have a name. But he stood up and walked out to the kitchen, gripping the yelling phone.

"Hello?" He answered, his tone deadly and dangerous. He had wanted to see that movie for ages, but hadn't been able because of the project in school.

_"Is Naruto there?"_ A soft, female voice asked. Sasuke wondered if it was that Hyuuga-girl, because she was the only female he knew having such a warm voice. He felt slightly bad for sounding so rude.

"Actually he is. Hang on a second." Sasuke walked back into the living room and handed the blonde on the floor the phone. Naruto looked at him questioningly, but Sasuke shrugged and sat down in the couch to continue watch his film.

"Hello?" Naruto answered. Sasuke glanced at his boyfriend. "No, mother." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise; so he had talked to Uzumaki Kushina. "Thank you." Now he understood from where the dobe had gotten his calm side. "I don't know. I haven't talked to him since Christmas last year." Sasuke became a little curious; but only a little. "I _don't_ want to talk with _him_!" Sasuke almost jumped a little in surprise when Naruto suddenly sounded so harsh. "Goodbye, mother."

Sasuke didn't bother to hide the fact that he had been listening. Naruto ignored him, scratching the happy kitten behind his ear carefully, making it purr.

"Naruto," he said carefully. "Are you ... okay?"

"Yes," the blonde muttered. "You think you can go and get the telephone catalogue?"

Sasuke frowned, he - like most people - hated being left in the dark. "Sure." He stood up, ignoring the fact that he had already missed the intro and the beginning of the movie. He walked to Kiba's room, scrunching his nose at the wet dog-smell and the dog hair everywhere. He walked over to the unorganized desk and opened the drawer. He picked up the fat catalogue and walked back to the living room.

The kitten was now lying in Naruto's lap, purring for all he was worth. Sasuke handed Naruto the catalogue and sat down in the sofa again. "Care to tell me who you're going to call?"

Naruto was silent as he flipped through the pages, until he found the page he searched. His slender finger ran over the names and numbers until it stopped. He sighed, dialling the number on the phone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, trying to see whom Naruto was calling.

"Uhm, hi, Kyuubi. It's Naruto."

Sasuke could actually hear a loud, rough laugh on the other end, and was a little taken back. If that was Naruto's brother, the blonde certainly took after his mother. Not that Sasuke knew how she looked or anything.

"Thank you," Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I would agree with you, if I didn't know better."

Sasuke's ears itched; he wanted to know what Kyuubi was saying. The rough laughter could be heard again.

"I'm not a kid, Kyuubi. Mother was wondering if you cared to show up on her sister's birthday in November."

Sasuke had no idea that Naruto had an aunt, now that he thought about it ... he had no idea how Naruto's family looked. If it was big and happy, like Kiba's family. Or if it was small and quiet, like Gaara's. He knew more about _Gaara's_ family than about Naruto's, and it embarrassed him.

"No, I'm not going. Never liked her." Kyuubi's laughter could be heard again, and Naruto actually brought the phone a bit from his ear this time. "I don't want to talk to you anymore-" Naruto bit his tongue, listening to what his brother had to say. "Don't show up there. Bye."

He put the phone away and moved to stand up. The kitten jumped off his lap, letting out an annoyed mewl. The blonde walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Sasuke, snuggling into his boyfriend's chest. "Hug me, Sasuke."

Confused, Sasuke embraced his lover and moved him to sit in his lap. The grey kitten glared at Sasuke.

UAUAUA

The days went in their normal pace, and Naruto was spending a lot time at the big local where TAD's yearly gallery was being held. At first, the blonde hadn't wanted to leave his new kitten, Tonbo, all alone. But Sasuke had talked him out of worrying. Shikamaru was home every day except Mondays, and Akamaru and Tonbo were getting along pretty well.

Naruto looked around in the local, smiling as he heard Sasori and Deidara yell at each other for the fifth time that day. The paintings had yet to be put up on the white-blue walls. They had fought with getting in every sculpture that was to be showed.

He was staring at the naked female that was done with only glue and old magazines. It was pretty cool that someone could manipulate paper that way. And Sai walked up behind him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "What's up, Naruto?"

"Who did this?" Naruto asked, pointing at the woman.

"Haku did it. Here," Sai handed him a bunch of metal plates. "These are the name signs, put them under the sculptures."

Naruto nodded, looking at the first plate as he walked to put it under the right statue.

UAUAUA

The eighteenth October reached Tokyo faster than Naruto had expected, and soon the local with glass ceiling was to be opened. Naruto was there seven o'clock, helping the teachers and older students as himself prepare and correct whatever needed to be fixed.

Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba wasn't going to come until sometime during the afternoon, like most people, and the people that was interested in buying art was coming after nine o'clock, like they had done all years. Naruto had never been allowed to sell his art before. But now, when he was finishing school in one and a half year he was allowed to do so. Though, he didn't count on anything being sold.

"Oi, Naruto!" Deidara yelled out. "Come over here and help, un!"

UAUAUA

Four o'clock was when Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba and his new girlfriend arrived. Naruto was then explaining to an elder woman how he had gotten the lines so sharp, since she had asked so nicely. Or more like demanded an answer how he was able to make such an outstanding picture when the motive was so simple.

Four o'clock was also when Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee arrived with some of their classmates. And Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought he could see Konohamaru with his friends by the entrance.

"It's really simple," Naruto said, wishing the dark-haired lady would understand soon. "I just used a straw, you know, the ones you drink with. And blew."

She raised her eyebrows, huffed, and looked at the painting again. Then she huffed again and walked away to watch something else. Naruto sighed in relief. Sai walked over to him. "Your boyfriend and your friends are here," the pale artist said happily.

"I'll let them watch themselves." Naruto nodded. "Oi, Sai, what's that?" He nodded on a scroll that Sai was holding.

"This is your delayed birthday present. It wasn't finished until the tenth, like I had counted it to be." He unrolled the scroll, showing Naruto one of the most detailed picture he had ever seen. "I went through your wallet and found one of those small stickers you have, with you and Sasuke on it. So I thought I'd make it bigger and better."

Naruto practically threw himself at Sai. "Thank you, Sai!" The older artist chuckled, and hugged back. "But if you ever go through my wallet again, I'll kick your ass!"

They let go off each other, and Sai gestured for Naruto to go to Sasuke. "I'll put this in the back room with your stuff."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled and then walked over to the raven-haired Uchiha. "Hi, sweetie." He took Sasuke's hand, entangling their fingers.

"Care to show us around?" The Uchiha asked. Naruto nodded and they started from the entrance. He told them a little about the artists, his classmates, and the artworks. Kiba commented almost everything, while Hinata blushed as soon as she saw something that was naked. Soon they reached a line of big oil-paintings.

There was one person on each canvas. A grinning Kiba, with his brown hair ruffled and sharp teeth showing and red tattoo scrunched with his cheeks. A smirking Gaara, his jade eyes looking like they focused on something far away, and the ai-tattoo on his forehead visible through red strands of hair. A tired, though happy looking Shikamaru, his brown eyes half-lidded and his brown hair put in his usual ponytail. And then there was a smug-looking Uchiha with styled, raven hair and a sexy smirk.

"These are amazing! I look so hot!" Kiba yelled out, earning a few glances from the people around him. Hinata blushed.

"Do I really look that lazy?" Shikamaru leaned forward, looking better at the painting. "It's really good, Naruto."

All Gaara and Sasuke was doing was smirking proudly. "Good work, dobe." Sasuke murmured into the blonde's golden hair, hugging him tight from behind.

They were interrupted as they heard a loud, rough laughter. It would have reminded of Kiba's, if it hadn't been so deep and mean. While Kiba's rough laughter was contagious, this laughter told you that you had screwed up and this person was laughing at you.

Naruto paled. "Damn him." He growled. "He showed up anyways." He turned to his friends. "I apologize before hand for my brother, but will probably do it again later."

Sasuke and Gaara glanced at each other, while Kiba looked around for a blonde. But he found no other blondes than a few female guests, Naruto and that weird teacher. Instead, a red-head with dark brown eyes walked up to them. He was tall and had a well-built body, looking much like they would imagine a criminal.

"Yo, lil' bro! What's up?" The red-head walked up to Naruto, who didn't look at him. "Oi, Naruto!"

"Hi, Kyuubi." Naruto muttered. They almost dropped their jaws. This was Kyuubi? They had imagined Naruto's older brother blonde and blue-eyed with the same carefree and happy personality. This was not what they had expected.

"These are your friends? Not gonna introduce me?" Kyuubi flashed sharp teeth, looking like he had had a surgery to make them that way. They also noticed a tattoo sneaking its way up the older Uzumaki's neck.

"Uhm, this is my brother, Kyuubi. Kyuubi, this is Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba and his girlfriend Hinata and this is my boyfriend, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Boyfriend, huh. Finally. I never thought you would loosen up and let someone fuck you."

"Kyuu!" Naruto hissed.

Kyuubi shrugged. Then he looked at Sasuke. "Do you swallow, pretty boy? I've always told Naruto to swallow, it's rude not to."

Naruto looked at his friends helplessly, like he was ready to break down any minute. "You should go home," he said. "I'm sorry. I really am. He's not been the same since he got out of jail."

Kiba choked on his saliva. Shikamaru merely raised his brows, too lazy to show more shock. Sasuke and Gaara stayed stoic, trying not to show their surprise. They would never have guessed that a relative to Naruto would have been in jail.

"I'm not going home," Gaara spoke up. "I'm staying. I haven't seen all of your work yet."

"The more the merrier!" Kyuubi chuckled, moving to put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. But the blonde slapped it away. "Itai, lil' bro!"

"Go back to where you came from, Kyuu."

"Aw, you don't mean it. Besides, I don't have a car."

"Steal one then! Just _go_!"

The red-head walked away, probably to go and disturb some innocent ladies.

Naruto was biting on his lower lip, trying not to cry. Sasuke raised his hand and ran his thumb over Naruto's lips, smiling. "Let's continue dobe. Don't worry about him over there, he seems a little busy." They looked at Kyuubi, who was studying a naked, female stone sculpture.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Yeah, don't worry, dude," Kiba agreed. "Though, you have to tell us why he was in jail."

Naruto frowned. "Can't we do that later? It's really embarrassing." His frown turned into a scowl when Sasuke kissed his temple, as if saying that it couldn't be that embarrassing. "It is, teme."

They continued to walk along the walls, Naruto presenting the artworks like before. Sai joined them after a while, much to Sasuke's dislike. It was already getting dark when Sasuke and the others decided it was time to go home.

"I'll come and get you with the car eleven o'clock, okay?" Gaara said. Naruto nodded, glancing at his brother, who was sitting on a bench, looking bored out of his mind.

When they had left, Naruto walked over to his brother. He stopped in front of the bench, and Kyuubi looked up, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. Naruto nodded, before sitting down next to his red-haired brother.

UAUAUA

When Naruto came home, he was tired and not in the mood to do anything. He played a little with Tonbo in the bed, before the little kitten became tired and fell asleep by the blonde's feet.

Sasuke walked into the room, looking worried. He laid down next to his boyfriend. "We'll talk tomorrow."

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Ego_

Lime: (Masturbation) someone kicked Sasuke's ego, so Naruto has to do all the work himself.

Why was Kyuubi in prison? Did he steal a car? Did he rape someone? Or maybe ... he killed a butterfly. In next chapter I also promise you that Sasuke will find out why Naruto dislikes his parents!


	8. Ego

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_Ego_

The first time Naruto met Sasuke's parents, he had been very nervous. He had met Itachi, Sasuke's brother, before, and that didn't comfort him one bit. That time Itachi had been cold and indifferent, not caring a bit about who his younger brother was dating. Fugaku had almost made Naruto jump out of his skin in fear, while Mikoto had smiled and told him he was very cute.

But now, when he had met Sasuke's family over a hundred times, they didn't scare him or make him nervous. Mikoto and Fugaku were both very nice, though Fugaku had been a little sceptical when he found out Naruto wanted to be an artist. But as soon as TAD was mentioned, the elder Uchiha had considered it possible.

The weekend after the gallery Naruto had finally calmed down and realized that Kyuubi wasn't going to jump up from behind their couch and yell "missed me?!"

It was Friday, lunchtime when they all were gathered around the table, when Kiba decided to remind Naruto of his brother.

"Why was he in jail?"

Had Kiba not been seated at the other side of the table, Sasuke would have slapped his head. Gaara made it for him. Kiba rubbed the back of his head, cursing under his breath.

"It's just a simple question!" The dog lover growled. "He knows he doesn't have to answer!"

Naruto played with his food, the tuna soup was still too warm. "He robbed a bank and kidnapped his friend, Shukaku."

The silence was uncomfortable, and Kiba regretted his question.

"He left Shukaku in the forest, and he got lost. When the police found him, he was almost dead."

"... Are you serious, Naruto?" Sasuke asked carefully, almost waiting for the blonde to start laughing.

"See, this is why I haven't told you about my fucked-up family. They're all psychos." Naruto refused to look at his friends; the blush on his face told them he didn't want to talk about it. He hadn't always been ashamed of his family. There was a time when he still loved them just like he loved his friends.

"Naah," Kiba suddenly said happily. "I don't think they're all psychos. You turned out just fine, at least one of them have to be normal."

UAUAUA

"Does it matter?" Naruto growled, watching Akamaru and Tonbo sleep together on the carpet in the living room.

"I want - _need _- to know why you dislike them so much." Sasuke said, leaving no room for argument. Naruto looked at him for a while, weighing the words.

"Sasuke." Naruto sat next to his lover on the sofa, close. He raised his hand and caressed Sasuke's pale cheek. "I love you." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips. He closed his eyes and sucked on the Uchiha's upper lip, before leaning back.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke murmured, pulling Naruto closer. "You know you can trust me."

"I trust you. It's just ... it's disgusting, it's wrong and ..."

"Tell me, you're making me worried." They stared at each other. Sasuke leaned in, planting a kiss on Naruto's chin, followed by a another one. The blonde leaned his head back, giving Sasuke more room to kiss his neck and jaw line. "Let me know."

Naruto sighed, continuing to caress Sasuke's smooth cheek, going down over the pale neck and stopping at the well-toned chest. "I've told you that we weren't very rich, right?" Sasuke nodded. "I lied. We were poor as hell, before daddy got promoted and suddenly were on top of it all, running his own business - like your daddy."

Sasuke flinched. He didn't want to hear Fugaku be called 'daddy'.

"But ... until I was ten, we were poor and lived in a flat that was not even half as big as this one. I'm not embarrassed over being poor, because I experienced a lot. Mother says it forced out creativity from me and Kyuu."

"You're blaming your father for being poor?" Sasuke asked, very carefully.

Naruto's blue eyes snapped towards him. "I don't. I blame him for what he made Kyuu do when we were poor." Tears were filling his eyes quickly, and they rolled down his cheeks. "H-he made Kyuu sell his body. He said that if Kyuu didn't do it, I would have to do it."

"Oh, Naruto." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug. The blonde nuzzled his face into Sasuke's neck, sobbing and sniffing while the tears ran down his face and wetted Sasuke's shirt.

UAUAUA

Naruto felt a lot better after telling someone why he disliked his father so strongly. However, the feeling didn't last long as he walked toward the exit of TAD, done with his school day. He was proud to say that he was finishing school early to take the five-thirty train home and spend time with his boyfriend.

Fate didn't want him to go home with the five-thirty train. Or at least, Kabuto didn't want him to go with said train, as the silver-haired man ran up to him.

"Naruto-kun!" He smiled. "I've been searching for you the entire day!"

Naruto didn't know if this was true, because, if it was, Kabuto was a really bad seeker. He had spent his entire day in the blue classroom with Sai and Deidara-sensei.

"Team Hebi has finally gone through all the competition-folders, and we didn't find anything from you. There must be some sort of mistake, and I wondered if I could have the copies instead?"

"Kabuto-san, I didn't enter the competition."

Kabuto looked hurt, his bright eyebrows furrowed. "Oh... Is it because of Orochimaru-sama? You know, you really have a good fashion sense." Kabuto looked Naruto over, realizing that it was a total lie. "Well, you draw good fashion. If we told you what you had to work with, you could easily put together the perfect outfit, I know you can!"

"Sorry, Kabuto-san, I'm not interested. I'm too busy to even consider working for Team Hebi. I go here at the afternoons, mostly I stay here too long, and I also have to work as an art teacher. Life isn't for free." Naruto shook his head. "Sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone else suitable for the job."

"But, Orochimaru-sama wants- You don't have to see him one bit if you accept. I can meddle between you. At the very most you would have to speak over the phone!" Kabuto sounded desperate, and Naruto couldn't help but pity him. He seemed so nice, and understanding. "Please, think about it."

"I'll think about it," Naruto nodded. "But don't expect too much."

"Thank you," Kabuto breathed out. He looked at his clock, showing five-twenty. "I made you miss your train, didn't I?"

"Actually, yes, you did." Naruto chuckled at the horrified expression Kabuto put on.

"I can give you a ride?"

"Please do."

UAUAUA

Kabuto's car was nice and warm, so Naruto found himself not wanting to leave it as he watched rain mixed with grey snowflakes pour down on the street. "Thank you for the ride, Kabuto-san." He grinned at the older man.

"It was my fault you missed the train." Kabuto pointed out. "And, please, Naruto-kun, think about the offer. It wouldn't be much work. You could do it at home. And it's only before Christmas. You won't meet Orochimaru-sama, I promise."

Naruto smiled, "I'll _think _about it. You have my word, Kabuto-san." He made a move to get out of the car, when Kabuto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Naruto-kun, call me Kabuto."

Naruto giggled and got out of the car. He watched it drive away, out on the already wet road to mix with the other cars. He held his arms over his head, trying not to get too wet as he ran inside of the apartment building and up the stairs. He almost slipped, but got balance back just in time before he fell back and broke his neck.

He opened the door and kicked his shoes off, feeling in the mood for some naughty-naughty with Sasuke. "Sasuke!" He called out. He got no answer, but Tonbo that skipped up after him, following him out in the kitchen. Gaara was sitting there, writing something down in a note book. The red-head looked up, watching his best friend.

Naruto grinned at him. Gaara looked a bit confused. "What? I can't be happy?"

Gaara smirked. "I know someone who isn't happy."

"Who?"

"Sasuke." Gaara almost snorted in amusement. "He met your friend when he was shopping."

"... not Sai, I hope?"

"Oh, Sai was his name," Gaara's smirk grew. "I_ like _him ... You should go and heal your boyfriend's ego. But that could take days, considering how huge it is. Or _was_, before Sai kicked it."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Is he in the bedroom?"

Gaara actually snickered lowly. "He is sulking."

"Of course he is," Naruto sighed and walked through the kitchen to his and Sasuke's bedroom. He opened the door, finding it dark and Sasuke sitting by the desk. The Uchiha's hands were shaking; a sign that Sasuke was angry. "Is little Sasuke-kun angry?"

Sasuke threw him a glare. Naruto sat on the bed, pouting. The blonde smirked and crawled further up on the soft bed. He sat there, spreading his legs for the word to see his jean clad lower regions.

Sasuke became even more angry when Naruto didn't seem to care _why _he was angry. He started ripping apart a piece of paper that lay there; he didn't even notice that it was Itachi's new number that he would need later.

"Are you angry with me too, now?" Naruto asked, his tone too innocent.

"Yes," Sasuke spat. Of course he was mad at Naruto. It was Naruto's stupid friend.

Naruto spread his legs further, showing off how flexible he was. "So angry that you don't want to come and play with me?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, wondering _how _Naruto was able to look so innocent while he was spreading his legs like a whore. Sasuke bit his tongue, he was still angry. Right. He turned back to rip the paper and try to get angry again.

"I guess I have to do it myself then," Naruto said, sighing as if he didn't know what to do with himself. Naruto knew Sasuke was listening to his every movement, even though he wasn't looking. The blonde unzipped his pants and slid out of them, pulling the shirt over his head.

Sasuke heard Naruto's pants, he could hear them just as clearly as if the dobe was panting next to his ear. He could hear Naruto's moan. He closed his dark eyes and tried not to jump over and ravish the blonde. He continued to rip the paper to shreds without looking, biting his tongue, still.

"Ahh... Sasuke ..." The blonde whispered dramatically behind him. "Yes ..."

Sasuke opened his eyes, glancing carefully over his shoulder. He turned around fully when he saw what his naked boyfriend was doing. Naruto was laying there, two fingers in his hole and the other hand wrapped around his cock. Sasuke would have whimpered if he weren't who he was.

The fingers moved in and out, a steady pace. "Nngh! Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and realized he had bit his tongue a bit too hard. He brought his sleeve to his mouth and spit out the blood, before continuing to watch the show.

It was like a private porn movie, Sasuke decided. With a private porn star in his bed. His hands were itching to touch Naruto, to help his blonde lover with what he was doing. He wanted to have his own fingers - or better, his dick - inside of Naruto.

"Ah, yes, there!" Naruto arched his back, coming over his own hand. Sasuke stood up, walking over to the bed and laying down next to Naruto, who was still panting. "It would have been better if you had joined, teme."

Sasuke didn't respond, he simply started trailing kisses down Naruto's cheek to his chin. "Hn."

"Silly Sasuke got his ego hurt. What did Sai say?"

To that, Sasuke only growled.

UAUAUA

Naruto stretched, waking up with a smile on his face. Tonbo bit his toe through the sheet, and Naruto groaned. "Go away, before I sic Sasuke on you." He muttered to the kitten. Tonbo almost seemed to understand the threat as he jumped down from the bed and trotting out of the room to find something else to chew on.

The blonde lay down again and reached out his hand to find Sasuke. He felt soft skin under his fingertips and started draw circles on it. The alarm started, making Naruto flinch. He didn't bother to move to turn it off, instead he ignored the shrill beeps and continued to touch Sasuke's chest.

The Uchiha fluttered his eyes open and leaned over Naruto, giving the alarm clock a pat on its head, making it shut up. He looked down on Naruto, who was looking at him, seemingly clear awake. "What are you staring at?"

"You." Naruto answered, his index finger teasing one of Sasuke's nipples as the Uchiha stayed over him.

"Hm." Sasuke leaned down, pecking Naruto's nose.

They both got up, taking a quick shower before they joined the others in the kitchen. Gaara was looking surprisingly at ease, and Naruto decided to smile at him, silently asking him how he slept. Gaara grunted, not looking at him.

Naruto sighed, sitting down and watching Kiba dig in on a tuna sandwich. They all were free this morning while he, the teacher, had to work. He hated these study days, where the students were meant to catch up on homework and the teachers to grade tests, write judgements and so on.

"So, what are you planning today, Naruto?" Kiba laughed. "Oh, I forgot, you're _working_!"

Naruto glared at him, though he wasn't able to do so for long, since the intercom buzzed. Gaara pressed the button to let the person in without asking who it was. They all looked at Naruto, who blinked. "I'm not expecting anybody, I'm not opening the door."

Sasuke sighed, abandoning the cereals he had been pouring in the bowl with milk, and walked to the hall. When he was out of eyesight, Naruto jumped up and took the bowl for himself.

Sasuke came back with a tall, green clad figure that Naruto could recognize from miles away. Rock Lee. "Naruto-sensei!" Lee yelled out, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"... I live here." Naruto said, confused. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Oh, Naruto-sensei, I'm taking Gaara-kun out on this lovely winter day!" Lee grinned. Kiba choked on a tuna piece. Gaara looked ready to slap himself (or Lee) in the face. Sasuke looked ready to kill Naruto and steal his bowl back. Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's go." Gaara muttered, grabbing his bag before walking past the eager, older student.

"Of course! It was nice meeting you, Naruto-sensei!" Lee ran after his date, and neither male said anything.

Naruto blinked a couple of times, too tired to actually realize that Lee had been there and Gaara had just walked with him. It was scary, that Gaara even considered going out with someone as loud and energetic as Rock Lee. Sasuke was the one to speak up first.

"Now, Naruto-sensei, I would like my breakfast back."

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _The first week_

Once a month, they go shopping. And someone makes their appearance, for the ... second time, I think. This time, he brought a friend.

_His blood froze. He could feel it turn into red ice. Did he dare to turn around? _

You should all know by now, that ...

... comments are love.


	9. The First Week

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_The First Week_

The first week living together, all five, had been a bit weird. Sasuke and Naruto were a new formed couple, and were still a little shy with each other, while Gaara and Kiba didn't get along very well. Not that the red-head and the dog lover got along very well these days either.

But the first week had been disorganized, awkward and again, disorganized. Until Shikamaru got his lazy ass off the wagon and decided to organize them and put up some rules. In the beginning they followed the rules as if they had cameras installed and someone was watching them.

Now they never followed the rules, though they followed the schedule Shikamaru had set up. Who was doing the dishes, who was cooking and who was shopping. Then they realized that they just couldn't have a shelf each in the fridge without having someone taking your food (not to name anyone, but ... Kiba).

So now they shopped, once a month, all together and then split the sum. It worked pretty well, as Tokyo had a very nice (huge) store where they bought their food. It was, however, not a nice story trying to shop with a hungry Kiba, a sleepy Shikamaru and an energetic Naruto.

Gaara and Sasuke exchanged tired looks as they walked slowly through the first section in the store. Shikamaru looked ready to hop into the cart Gaara was pushing. Kiba was pressing his nose against the purple plastic bag filled with cookies.

"I want you," the dog boy whispered. "I want you so bad."

Sasuke wanted to walk away and pretend he didn't know the brunette when a few teenage boys and their girlfriends threw Kiba strange glances before hurrying away.

"This is so troublesome. Could you hurry up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah! Hurry up, dog breath!" Naruto giggled, snatching the cookies away from his friend. Kina whined, but soon they were making their way forward again. Shikamaru read from the list, and then sent Naruto to get them.

"I'm hungry," Kiba whined, gripping Sasuke's shoulder to support himself as he clenched his aching stomach. "I'm hungry!"

"I know!" Sasuke snapped. "I swear you're just as whiny as Naruto!"

"Oi!" Naruto called out.

"But you're cute when you do it, sweetie."

Naruto scrunched his nose, before huffing and latching himself to Shikamaru's arm. Sasuke glared at Kiba. Kiba would have glared back if his empty stomach wouldn't choose that moment to scream in agony. Sighing, Sasuke hurried after Naruto to apologize.

Kiba followed, his brown eyes never leaving the stocked shelves with food ... His mouth started to form drool, but Gaara kicked his shin before it could escape his mouth. He growled at the red-head, then hurried after Naruto to entertain himself.

The blonde was standing by a shelf, trying to reach the olive oil that was too high up. The sight was pretty funny: Naruto jumping, showing off his flat, tan stomach for everyone that passed, and Sasuke and Shikamaru standing a few steps away, snickering.

Shikamaru bit his lip, trying not to laugh out loud. "I could do this all day."

Kiba agreed, until Gaara reached them with the not even half-filled cart and rolled his eyes at their stupidness. He walked up to the blonde, taking down the bottle and placing it in the cart.

"Oi, Chibi," the dog lover called out to Naruto. "How tall are you, really?" The blonde glared at him, before pouting and walking away with annoyed steps.

_Yes_, Kiba thought, _shopping _is_ fun._ You always found new ways to annoy Naruto.

They followed their favourite blonde, Shikamaru's eyes never leaving the list as he read what they were buying as they reached the vegetable and fruit section. "Tomatoes, lettuce, cucumber, carrots, apples ..." Shikamaru stopped. "Sasuke. Did you write these ones?" Shikamaru pointed at the following text. Sasuke nodded, smirking. "Of course you did."

"What did the teme write?" Naruto asked, as he placed a bag of tomatoes in the cart.

"Strawberries and nutmeg."

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other, confused. "What so special about some nuts and strawberries?" Kiba asked, not understanding why Shikamaru even cared about who had written it.

"They are both known to make you horny," Shikamaru said bluntly, earning a look from a elder man picking oranges. The lazy bum shrugged and then went to pick some nice strawberries. Gaara followed his example and went to find nutmeg, where ever those were placed.

"None of you need that!" Kiba yelled to Sasuke and Naruto. "You're going at it too much as it is!"

"Shut up, Kiba!" Naruto aimed a kick at the dog boy, who instead dodged and grabbed the blonde. They started a little fight, before Naruto slipped out of Kiba's grip and ran away.

"Damn blonde!" Kiba growled, before running after, starting a childish chase.

"... Why don't they just kill me?" Sasuke sighed; taking the cart Gaara had abandoned in his search for nutmeg and started to pick the other vegetables Shikamaru had read.

"Sasuke?"

His blood froze. Seriously, he could feel his blood freeze, turn into red ice. Did he dare to turn around? Slowly, he looked over his shoulder, seeing someone he didn't wish to see on a weekend, when he was free.

"Itachi."

"Are you here alone?" Itachi asked, sounding somewhat _suspicious_.

"No. Are you?" Sasuke could hear what an awkward conversation they were having, but they never met unless they were working. And Sasuke had always been pretty sure he would never meet his brother in a store, where foolish mortals were shopping.

"Actually, no."

"Itachi? Hi!"

Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief. Sometimes he just plain loved his boyfriend. Naruto ran up to them, his hair slightly ruffled from being chased and his cheeks a little rosy.

"How are you?" Naruto asked. It was a totally innocent, normal question. Why hadn't Sasuke had thought of that?

"I'm fine, thanks. I heard you got some of your work sold." Itachi said. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. How come Itachi could have a (somewhat) normal conversation with anyone but him?

"Yeah. But the school gives the money away to charity." Naruto nodded. "But it's pretty cool to know someone has your work on their walls."

"I bet." Itachi's dark eyes turned to Kiba, who was standing next to Naruto. "Hello."

Kiba grinned. "Yo! I'm Inuzuka Kiba! You're Uchiha's brother? You look like a girl!"

Sasuke groaned, not bothering to hide it inwardly anymore. Itachi's eyebrow twitched. Naruto was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Itachi, he didn't mean it," Sasuke said. "He's mentally-"

"Don't bother, Sasuke," Itachi said, his voice filled with annoyance. "It appears your lovely boyfriend think I look like a girl too."

Naruto stopped laughing. "I don't, Itachi! You're really ... beautiful?"

Itachi arched a brow. "Nice try, Naruto. Now, I have to go. Unless someone else, I have a life to attend to. Call me, little brother," Itachi smirked at Sasuke, before walking away. Naruto had stopped laughing, and was now glaring at Kiba.

"You know you just bought yourself a one-way ticked to hell?" He asked the laughing brunette. "You do not call Uchihas girls."

"But you did!" Kiba accused. "Remember! In high school!"

"And see where that got me? Now I'm living with the bastard. Can't be any worse."

Sasuke thwacked the blonde's head, earning a mewl.

"Abusing your boyfriend, eh, Sasu-chan?"

They all looked up at a giant. Or at least, Naruto thought it was a giant. He couldn't be human with that sickly blue skin and those sharp teeth.

"Hello, Kisame. Itachi went that way." Sasuke pointed over his shoulder, wanting the muscular man away before Kiba pissed his pants.

"Thanks," the man grunted. "I'll see you around, kiddo."

Sasuke watched the man walk away. "... Stupid fish-face."

"Who was that?" Shikamaru asked, coming back with Gaara, strawberries and nutmeg. He was ignored, but the lazy brunette didn't care much. He shrugged, put the items in the cart and they started walking again. "Oi, Sasuke, keep an eye on Naruto, will you? Remember what happened last time we left him alone with Kiba?"

Sasuke shivered, recalling last month's shopping with his roommates. It had involved a sugar-high Naruto, a pissed-off Kiba, a 'caution: wet floor'-sign and the store's manager.

Let's just say Sasuke had been furious and Gaara had wanted to sink through the ground while Shikamaru actually pretended not to know the other four.

After almost fifteen minutes they were proud to say that they were done with shopping. The cart was almost filled to the top with necessary stuff, unnecessary things and Kiba's favourite cookies. They helped packing while Sasuke paid with their money, and then faced their second problem.

Get all the bags to _the other side _of the parking lot. They found an easy answer to their problem. Using the cart. Gaara and Sasuke fought with keeping the cart going straight on the wet asphalt, while Shikamaru and Kiba got the harder task:

See so Naruto didn't get hit by a car when he was rambling about stuff-they-didn't-want-to-know. Naruto had made it an entire subject.

"That's lovely," Sasuke agreed and gripped Naruto's hand for the third time. The blonde always made gestures when he talked, even if he talked about stuff they didn't want to know, and he couldn't do that when his teme-boyfriend was taking his hand all the time.

"And you know what! Black! I know, I know. But it's true. It's not an ugly colour - it's just boring!" Naruto rambled.

"I totally agree," Sasuke nodded.

"You're not listening!"

"I am!" Sasuke defended himself, wondering where he had answered wrong. He actually had the back of his head filled with standard answers. Like 'hn,' 'true' and, his favourite, 'of course, baby'.

"You always wear black! I knew you weren't listening," Naruto pouted, almost walking out in front of a car. Luckily, Kiba grabbed his friend's jacket. "Oh. Thanks, Kiba."

"No problem, no problem," Kiba sighed. "... annoying little bitch ..."

"Excuse me?!" Naruto's eyes widened and he gaped at Kiba, who waved his hands and smiled innocently. "Sasuke! Did you hear what Kiba called me?!"

Sasuke nodded, gripping one side of the cart and helped Gaara pull it through a pool of dirty rain water and melt snow.

Naruto crossed his arms, watching Sasuke and Gaara pull the cart up to their car. "Aren't you going to do something, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up, and recognized the deadly sweet, innocent face Naruto was pulling off. It meant 'do as I say or no sex for a week'. "Of course. When he gets home, we'll lock him out and he can spend the night there."

Kiba gasped, knowing fully well that Sasuke was capable to do so. Naruto giggled, sticking his pink little tongue out.

"Stop teasing him," Shikamaru said, before pushing the blonde in the backseat.

"I'm driving!" Kiba said, not wanting to sit in the back with the dobe.

"Gaara's driving." Sasuke and Shikamaru said in chorus. "We don't want to die." The red-head smirked, before sitting behind the wheel to take them all home.

UAUAUA

When they got home, Naruto had become calm again, the sugar having escaped his body sometime during the ride home. He let Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke unpack all the things, leaving Kiba watching them, and himself walked to the bedroom.

He picked up the phone in there and dialled Kabuto's number. He had thought enough now and decided. He hadn't even told Sasuke about Orochimaru's suggestion, or the molesting. The thought of the cold hand palming his privates was still itched in the back of his head.

After a few signals, Naruto heard Kabuto's innocent, somewhat happy voice. "Hi, Kabuto. It's Naruto."

_"Naruto-kun! How lovely. Have you decided, maybe?"_ Kabuto chirped.

"Actually, yes. I ... I thought about the offer and I think I'll accept. If I can work at home."

_"Perfect!"_

Naruto smiled, loving that he had made such a nice person as Kabuto happy. "So, what's the theme?"

_"We want to present sexy clothes, though with the traditional colours red and white, do you think you can pull it off?"_

"I think so." Naruto said, tapping a pen against the desk. "I guess it can't be too hard, ne? I'll just look at some porn movie with Christmas theme."

Kabuto laughed.

Naruto smiled again. "Don't worry. So I'll start the designs immediately, I'm free this weekend and I can work in school too, since it's for your competition."

Kabuto was silent for a while. _"The competition was really meant for you, Naruto-kun, we wanted you to enter and win. But since we had to have a winner, you're going to have to work with another student. I hope you don't mind?"_

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, curious.

_"Her name is Tayuya, you probably know her."_

Naruto frowned. "Oh. Well, Kabuto. Thank you. I'll call you later, okay?"

_"Yes. Sleep well, Naruto-kun." _

Naruto hung up, the frown not leaving his face.

Tayuya was a red-haired girl with dark eyes, and in fact - she scared him a little. Her personality was strong, just like most artists, and she had a strong-will. Not that it was bad, but the ways she used to get her way made his stomach curl. Violence wasn't his thing, really. Not that he had never punched someone or engaged in a fight; he couldn't remember how many times he had socked Sasuke for coming on to him when they were still in high school.

He smiled at the memories from back then, when they were still too young to understand their complicated feelings to each other. Well, Sasuke had understood his feelings quite well, realizing almost immediately that he wanted to sleep with his best friend, while Naruto had been too dense to realize he was in love with his bastard.

Snorting at himself he stood up to find Tonbo and play with the greyish kitten.

UAUAUA

Naruto groaned, throwing the paper in the garbage bin. He took another paper, tapping the pen against the desk impatiently. If he had known that inspiration wasn't going to hit him, he wouldn't have accepted Team Hebi's offer. He groaned again, throwing his head back.

"Are you masturbating? Without me?"

Naruto snapped his head toward the bed, where Sasuke was sitting, looking scandalized. His dark hair was ruffled and he didn't sit as straight as he usually did. Only Naruto was allowed to see the Uchiha like that; newly awake. It was cute.

"I'm not masturbating," Naruto deadpanned.

"Why else would you throw your head back and sound like you're having the time of your life?" Sasuke wondered, leaning forward, putting his arms on each knee to support.

Naruto wondered how Sasuke could do that: look so masculine with his legs spread and his eyes still not used to the light. He, Naruto himself, looked like a whore as soon as he spread his slim legs.

"I am _not_ having the time of my life, bastard. I accepted Team Hebi's offer and here I am - trying to draw fashion. I mean, look at me!"

Sasuke looked at his blonde boyfriend. Sasuke's lip twitched. Sure, the dobe could draw and sew - but his fashion sense...

"I'm not meant to do this! Why did I say yes?" He moaned in annoyance.

"Oi," Sasuke snapped. "If you're going to moan, you're going to do it when I'm inside you."

Naruto glared. "Fuck you, teme."

"Mm." Sasuke smirked. "Come here and let me fuck you."

"No. I couldn't sleep last night because of this!" Naruto gestured toward the papers.

"I didn't notice."

Naruto growled. "You were asleep! Of course you wouldn't notice if I was awake or not!" He gripped the pen again and tapped it against the wooden desk. "I'm going crazy ... damn everything."

"Aww," Sasuke cooed, "is my little Naru-koi stressed?" He got up from the bed, ignoring the fact that he was naked, and got over to his dobe. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the blonde hair. "Want me to make you feel better?"

"Remind me that I'm buying you a pyjama in Christmas present."

Sasuke snorted. "You like seeing me naked, admit it." He smirked when he saw Naruto roll his eyes. His kisses travelled longer down, on the blonde's neck. He nibbled on the smooth skin, licking and sucking - leaving a mark. Admiring his artwork, he smiled softly.

Naruto looked at him, through the mirror that was in front of his desk. "I'm going to quote Kiba now." Naruto informed him, before smiling and quoting: "You're weird, Uchiha, just weird."

"Hn. You're friends again?" Sasuke asked, thinking of the yesterday's little fight at the parking lot.

"Yeah. I called him a mutt and then we were even."

"Mature, Naruto, really mature."

"I try."

**To**** Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _It's war_

Uchiha Sasuke starts a war. Naruto discover something about Shikamaru.

_He hoped the bags under his eyes weren't visible - he had looked like a drug-addict when he left the apartment and could only hope that the fresh air outside had made miracles. _


	10. It's war

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_It's war_

If Kiba was a dog, Naruto would be the cat. Gaara was sure of that. They always played with each other, challenged and chased. Naruto was always the one getting chased, for teasing Kiba or something alike. _No_, Gaara thought as he saw the brunette and the blonde play on the floor in the living room. _They are worse than Tonbo and Akamaru._

Naruto was sitting on Kiba's stomach, laughing at the beaten dog boy, while their kitten and dog were somewhere else in the apartment - sleeping.

"Take that, dog breath!" Naruto giggled. Kiba growled and went for another attack, spinning them around so he was on top.

"Ha! Where's Sasuke now, huh! No one can save you!" Kiba howled in laughter at Naruto's pout. "I won!" Naruto tried to escape Kiba's grip, but it seemed that he was beaten for real this time. Gaara shook his head silently, wondering what was so fun with fighting and teasing.

The intercom buzzed, and Gaara walked to press the button. Kiba flew up, knowing that it was Hinata.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled after him. "Come back here and fight like a man!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Kiba snorted and went to the hall to unlock the door for his girlfriend. Naruto frowned, not understanding what Kiba meant with that comment.

"What's that supposed to mean, asshole?" Naruto was on his feet, following the brunette. Hinata was standing in the hall, a slight blush on her nose. "Hi, Hinata!"

"Hi, Naruto-kun," she mumbled.

"Get lost, chibi," Kiba shoved Naruto out of the way and took his girlfriend's hand, almost dragging her with him from the blonde. Naruto glared after him, sitting on the floor in the hall, looking pathetic.

There was a chuckle, and Naruto looked up. Shikamaru smiled at him, offering him a hand. Naruto took it and heaved himself up. "Aren't you going to meet someone too, Shika? You're the only one single now!"

"And I like that," Shikamaru said. "Girls are troublesome."

"Guys then?" Naruto offered cutely. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Naruto, don't be stupid. I'm not gay." The brunette said, pulling Naruto with him to the kitchen. "Now, be a good little boy and cook me something." Shikamaru sat down by the counter. Naruto muttered something. "You always do something for Sasuke. And you call _me_ lazy."

"Yeah. Sometimes I think he's even lazier than you," Naruto said. "Want onigiri?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged, picking out the rice and the nori. "What do you want in it?"

"Tuna."

"Sure thing." Naruto started cooking the rice, and then turned to Shikamaru again. "I know a girl-"

"No! Naruto, no. No matchmaking, no nothing. I'm fine." The brunette saw some papers in the corner of his eye, and grabbed them. "What's this?"

Naruto sighed. "They're for Team Hebi."

"Oh? You said you didn't want to." Shikamaru flipped through the papers. "Why aren't you wearing these kind of things?" He asked, holding up one of the designs. Naruto frowned; it was a short dress in red and a pair of long boots.

"That's not even finished. And why would you like me walking around in short dresses? You're not gay, remember?"

Shikamaru eyed Naruto's body over. "You have a nice body." He shrugged. Naruto stuck out his tongue at that comment and turned to his rice-making again. "Where's Sasuke, by the way?"

Naruto sighed. "He's in Funabashi with his father and brother."

"But it's Sunday. Who works at a Sunday?"

"Well, Fugaku-san and Itachi, for example. You only work at Mondays, so shut it, lazy bum." Naruto smiled. Shikamaru shrugged. "Maybe ... maybe there's someone working at the café ... a girl-"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru groaned. "Girls are too troublesome."

"How do you know? I don't think I've ever seen you with a girl." Naruto froze. "A-are you ... a virgin, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru wanted to bang his forehead in the counter, anything, to escape Naruto and his weirdness.

"You are! Have you ever kissed someone?" Naruto asked, carefully. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, of course.

"No, leave me alone." Shikamaru grunted. Naruto stared at him for a while.

"What if you die tomorrow, do you _want_ to die without having kissed somebody?" Naruto looked horrified at the thought. The brunette had to agree - he didn't want to die without having kissed somebody.

"I'm not going to die tomorrow, Naruto." Shikamaru felt his stomach curl. What if Naruto was right? Did he really want to die a virgin? He sure as hell didn't want to die without having being kissed. That was when he realized how pathetic it must seem. Being twenty-two years old and never been kissed. "Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto smiled. Shikamaru knew it wasn't a good idea. Naruto would probably say yes.

"Would you ... would you like to ... kiss me?"

Naruto stared at him for a while, without saying something. Then he smiled. "Goofball." He leaned over the counter, and Shikamaru unconsciously did the same. Their lips met, carefully. He fluttered his eyes closed, like Naruto, automatically.

Naruto's lips were soft, and they moved nice against his. Shikamaru let Naruto sneak his sweet-tasting tongue inside of his mouth. Shikamaru didn't think, he just acted. He brought his hands to Naruto's hair, fisting it carefully. Naruto's slender fingers were caressing his cheeks as they lips moved, as their tongues danced.

It was nice. A bit too nice, maybe. Because Shikamaru could feel something twitch in his pants, and it wasn't a ferret.

"What in hell are you doing?!"

They broke apart, Shikamaru half-dazed from the kiss. Kiba and Hinata were standing there, probably having thought of getting something to eat. It was lunch-time, after all.

"I- we- err..." Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Gaara joined them in the kitchen, looking slightly confused and curious. "Shikamaru has never kissed somebody."

"Just wait 'til I tell Uchiha!" Kiba threatened. His brown, now dangerous, eyes snapped to Shikamaru. "What were you thinking, dumbass! You can't just go and kiss people because ... because!"

Hinata looked surprised, both due the fact that her boyfriend took this so seriously and due the fact that Naruto - Sasuke's boyfriend - had been kissing another man.

UAUAUA

Sasuke was glad to be home again. Sitting an entire day in a suit with his father and brother and a lot of other businessmen. Not that it had been horrible, it was just a bit boring. And the worst of all - he understood everything the business men talked about and even joined the conversations himself with suggestions and ideas.

On the other side, Fugaku had looked pretty proud when they were done.

Sasuke saw that drunk man again, standing outside the apartment building. "Sir, you can't stand here," Sasuke said, his voice firm and leaving no room for argument. The man looked up at him, his eyes red from lack of sleep and alcohol. "Go home or something."

He walked past the man, ignoring the slurring and the fact that the old man had almost emptied his bottle on Sasuke's new, expensive suit. He dragged himself up the stairs, and unlocked the door. It was late, and the others were probably watching TV or something.

He kicked of his shoes, too tired to care where they landed. Then he walked to the living room, where Kiba and his girlfriend were sitting. Kiba looked a bit bothered, or maybe even angry, and when Sasuke walked inside Hinata blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, no beating around the bush.

"I walked in on Shikamaru and Naruto ... They were kissing."

"Wh-what?" Sasuke chuckled, thinking it was a bad joke.

"You know that Shikamaru never have dated someone. And Naruto ... kissed him." Kiba regretted telling when he saw Sasuke's hurt expression. He had expected anger, fury - he didn't expect Sasuke look like a kicked puppy. In fact, he had never thought that the Uchiha even had any feelings beside anger.

"Oh."

"You should go and talk to him," Kiba said. "He's in your room."

Sasuke turned and walked to the bedroom. Naruto was sitting there, drawing something. It wasn't for Team Hebi, because the dobe were using water colours. "Is it true?"

Naruto flinched in surprise, turning around to see his boyfriend.

"Is it true?" Sasuke closed the door. "What Kiba said?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"How could you do something like this to me?"

The question was barely a whisper, and Naruto almost whimpered. "It was just ... it was just a kiss."

"Do you see me go around and kiss other guys?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry, I really am, Sasuke ... It was in the heat of the moment, and I-"

They both froze, realizing what Naruto had said. That was exactly how _they _had started, how _their_ feelings had developed. In the heat of the moment.

"I didn't mean it like that! It was just- I felt sorry for him."

UAUAUA

He hadn't had a real fight with Naruto in ages. Their fights had been yelling and cursing over small things like who was supposed to pick up who, when and where, and it was their turn to do the dishes. Sasuke always ended up sleeping on the couch after their fights, but in the middle of the nights Naruto always sneaked out to him and slept with him there.

It hadn't been much yelling, and Sasuke wasn't sleeping on the couch. Naruto was sleeping in Gaara's room, and Sasuke was laying all alone in their bed.

It felt wrong. Not having his arms around someone, not feeling Naruto's hair tickle his chin or hearing the blonde's soft snores. It felt strange. It felt wrong. It felt empty. It felt lonely. He didn't want to be angry with Naruto, but he felt hurt. He felt _betrayed. _

Sasuke had always trusted Naruto, though he didn't trust people around Naruto. The blonde was social, nice and always so open. It was almost as if naïve little Naruto had a sign on his chest saying 'welcome, grab a bite.'

And Sasuke didn't like it. Naruto was his, and he didn't want to share him with someone else. Not that the blonde would ever cheat on him for real - but Sasuke was afraid others would misunderstand him and ravish him.

This Shikamaru-thing had only been what made him snap. He didn't know how much he could take of Naruto's unconscious flirting with other guys.

Yes, Sasuke knew. Naruto was a free soul, and needed to be free. Sasuke bet that Naruto didn't even think of it when he flirted with others, that it was just an automatic mechanism somewhere inside him to tell him to do so - to show other that he was free to do as he wanted.

Sasuke didn't sleep that night.

UAUAUA

What Sasuke didn't know was that there was someone else having trouble sleeping too. And it wasn't just Naruto and Gaara, who was comforting the blonde in his room.

Shikamaru had a lot on his mind too. He wondered if Naruto would hate him, if Sasuke would hate him, if Gaara and Kiba would hate him. He wondered why Naruto had kissed him.

And even if it was just a pity-kiss, he wondered why it had felt so damn good.

UAUAUA

Sasuke's hands moved fast over the keys as he typed in whatever left Yuuhi Kurenai's mouth. He was not the only one taking notes like a madman. She was telling them about the tests they were doing before Christmas. They would have three tests; maths, English and the subject SC called "business".

Kurenai taught the last one, but had taken the job on informing the classes about all three tests. The dates, what they should study before hand and other stuff like that.

Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru, who was slowly typing what Kurenai said. He knew that the lazy genius would remember what she said anyways, so he didn't worry about his friend.

Besides, he wasn't so sure he considered Shikamaru a friend anymore. He had thought that the Nara was smarter than touching other's property. He had thought that Shikamaru was smarter than touching an Uchiha's property.

His anger with Naruto had calmed down, it really had. He had, after an entire night, understood that he would never be able to claim Naruto as only his. Naruto belonged to himself. So Sasuke was going to forgive the blonde.

But he wasn't going to forgive Nara Shikamaru for touching his boyfriend. This meant war.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Itai!_

What is going to happen to Shikamaru? Is he the one ending up at the hospital? Or maybe it's Sasuke? I don't know. (Yes, I do.)

_"You're damn right, Nara. You shouldn't have asked for it, and I swear to Kami that you will regret even thinking of my boyfriend that way when I'm done with you."_


	11. Itai!

I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Yaoi

**Roommates**

_Itai!_

Naruto sat down on top the desk. This was Ibiki-sensei's classroom, and he didn't really feel comfortable there. Ibiki was sick, for the first time since Naruto had started working at SC, and now he was filling in for the crazy man. Ibiki's classroom was bigger than Naruto's, and there wasn't any kind of decoration in the room.

And no, the fake plant on the desk did not count.

But Naruto wasn't nervous because he was substituting for Ibiki in History. All he had to do was look after the students when they worked with their books and projects. What he was nervous about was that his roomies were in this class. Even Kiba had this class, because it was compulsory.

Naruto hadn't had any of these students; he saw when everyone had seated. Well, if you didn't count the red-haired woman that had implied that he was a slut, and her friend. They were there, Karin and Juugo, with their third friend, Suigetsu. Naruto had heard Kiba and Sasuke curse them at home, and therefore knew their names.

"Hi!" He smiled at them happily. "Ibiki-sensei is sick today. So you'll have to deal with me."

"That means we can do what we want, right?" Kiba asked hopefully.

Naruto snorted. "You wish. You're going to ..." Naruto picked up the paper with notes Ibiki had left. "…You're going to continue with your project." Naruto looked at the paper again. He raised his brows at what came next. "That's really taking advantage of me." He muttered.

"What is?" Ino chirped curiously.

"Ibiki-sensei wants you to do a front page for your project."

"We always do that," Sakura pointed out dryly.

"And you're going to paint or draw it by yourselves. You're not allowed to use pictures." Naruto finished. Multiple groans could be heard. "Yeah, yeah. It's going to be fun." He grinned at them, and they just groaned again.

After a few minutes, everyone had gotten papers and pens to paint something for their front page. Naruto watched, amused, how annoyed Sasuke looked.

"This is damn impossible, baby," the Uchiha finally groaned. "You can't draw anything that has to do with Second World War."

"It's 'Naruto-sensei'!" Kiba barked from behind Sasuke. Kiba was one of the few that were glad to escape studying and writing, and instead being able to just paint something. Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever, just get over here, _sensei_, and help me out."

Naruto jumped off the desk. He stood behind Sasuke, arching a brow when he noticed that the Uchiha hadn't even touched his pen. "Aren't we creative today?" He said sarcastically.

Sasuke merely shrugged.

"You could always draw ... hm ... a Nazi on a horse ... no, wait ..." Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, unconsciously massaging the Uchiha. "... how about a gas chamber. Ibiki would just plain love that, like the horrible person he is ..."

Sasuke fought to keep his eyes open as Naruto's hands worked like magic on his shoulders and neck, through his hair. He smirked inwardly, knowing that Shikamaru would never feel Naruto's hands like this.

"A gas chamber, how 'bout it, teme?" Naruto bit his lip, thinking. "You know those blue little pills they threw in through a hole, yeah, coming from the ceiling over naked people. You like naked people, so it wouldn't be a problem for you ... and-"

"Naruto! Could you please be a little realistic? I can't draw, so please, something simple." Sasuke snapped, totally forgetting to keep his cool manner up.

Naruto stopped massaging, probably realizing what he had been doing. "Do a flower then, teme."

"And just what does flower have to do with the Second World War?" Sasuke growled. A few of the other students were watching them, curiously, and interested in their relationship. Sakura and Ino were giggling at their antics.

"You should make it like a boot just stepping down on it and the background-"

"You're starting again, baby."

"Eh, sorry. I don't know. Draw Hitler or something." He waved it off and walked back to his desk, sitting on it again. Ibiki's desk was a bit smaller than his, with less pens and pencils, but with more papers. He sighed, taking the paper with the instructions for the class Ibiki had mailed him. He grabbed a pen and started drawing, just some simple lines.

He looked up, seeing if anyone needed help, but something caught his eye. His eyes widened a little.

Sasuke was painfully slow pushing a pencil in and out of a pencil sharpener. The pencil went in, pretty deep into the hole, and out. In and out, in and out. Naruto licked his lips, not taking his eyes of the show Sasuke was pulling off. Sasuke put down the pencil and the pencil sharpener on his desk, pretending not having done a thing.

Naruto frowned, wanting to see his sexy boyfriend show him more for some reason unknown to himself. He wasn't disappointed when Sasuke's slender index finger started move in and out of the circle his other index finger and thumb were forming.

Naruto forced to take his eyes off the sight and continued his clutter.

UAUAUA

After having sex like two animals it was always nice to sleep. But since it was soon to be dinner, as soon as Kiba arrived with Hinata and started cooking, they settled for the second best. Watch TV.

Naruto's eyes were stuck on the screen as a few guys were riding their motorbikes on a wide road that lead the hot guys toward Osaka.

Sasuke didn't really like the actors, seeing as they were muscled and pretty masculine with stoic, cool expressions. A bit like himself. But he didn't dress in leather jackets and he certainly did not walk that way with his arms, as if swaying and trying to gain speed with them.

The fact that Naruto practically had stars in his eyes when K-something entered the pub had nothing to do with it. Nothing. He wasn't _jealous _of some B-actor that had girls (and Naruto) swooning over him.

Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, by the way.

"Why don't you get a motorbike?" Naruto asked suddenly. Sasuke arched a brow. "It would be so _hot_!"

"We're saving for our own apartment, remember?" Sasuke started run his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair, the strong arm still wrapped around said blonde's shoulders. "Besides, I'm hot anyways."

Naruto leaned against the Uchiha, one hand on the clothed chest, and the other on the jeans clad thigh. "Yes, you are." He tilted his head a little, placing a kiss on pale lips. "You're hot." Naruto gently bit Sasuke's lower lip. "_Really_ hot."

Sasuke smirked, suppressing the urge he had to tell the K-something that this ass (his hand ran down Naruto's back, groping a handful of ass) was Uchiha property.

"We should have sex on the desk in your classroom, Naruto-sensei," he whispered. The blonde didn't look too glad at that comment. "_That _would be hot."

"I'm not your sensei, Sasuke. And we are never having sex on my desk ... maybe the one in the bedroom."

"But that's not the same thing. Do it with me in an elevator or in a maid's outfit and we may have a deal." Sasuke got a slap on his thigh for that suggestion. The Uchiha scowled, not liking being slapped like that, even if it was just playfully. He had just started to get hard and Naruto ruined it by hitting him. Maybe it was why he had gotten slapped in the first place, he didn't know.

"We're back!" They heard Kiba yell from the hall. No one gave him a reply, seeing as Gaara would never care and Shikamaru had been avoiding Sasuke and Naruto the whole day by locking himself in his bedroom. With the looks Sasuke had been throwing the brunette, Naruto didn't blame him.

Kiba entered the living room, holding Hinata's hand. Kiba frowned and Hinata blushed when they saw Sasuke's nice grip on Naruto's jeans clad arse.

"We're back!" Kiba repeated, ignoring Sasuke's hand on Naruto's behind. Hinata wished she could ignore it too.

"Yes." Sasuke said calmly. "I see that."

"I'm hungry, Kiba!" Naruto picked up a pillow, throwing it toward the brunette, who caught it. He noticed the girl. "Hi, Hinata-chan!"

"Hi, Naruto-kun," she mumbled, blushing.

"I'm hungry too," Kiba admitted. "Stay here with Uchiha and Blondie, will you, Hina-chan? I'll be right back, I need to take a shower." He pecked her cheek, disappearing to take a shower before preparing the food. Hinata blushed, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

"How was your day, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked happily. The Hyuuga-girl briefly wondered how he could sound so relaxed and normal with a hand stroking his ass. Not that she would ever think or utter the words 'stroking' or 'ass'.

"F-fine, thanks, Naruto-kun."

"You go at SC too? I've never seen you there." Naruto titled his head a little as Sasuke started snuggling into his neck, kissing and licking on the tan skin. She hoped they didn't notice that she stared at the way Sasuke's big hand moved up and down over Naruto's ass, groping and feeling then and there.

"Ye-yes, but I go in another building than the one you w-work in."

"Hmm..." Naruto nodded to himself, pushing Sasuke away from his neck. The Uchiha scowled, disliking that his boyfriend didn't want his kisses. Naruto's ocean blue eyes were again stuck at the screen. "He is so cool!"

Hinata stiffled a giggle when she saw the homicidal look Sasuke threw the guy on the screen. But she blushed when she saw the actor - he was cool, and hot. She had had a small crush on him since she was a teenager. She guessed Naruto had too, by the look on his face.

She jumped a bit when Shikamaru stepped in, he didn't even notice her as he walked straight to Sasuke. "Can we talk?"

The Uchiha shot the brunette a dirty look, before letting go of the frowning blonde, and standing up. He followed the lazy brunette out of the living room, out in the kitchen. He didn't sit down, nor did Shikamaru.

Shikamaru inhaled, before speaking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked for it and I shouldn't have allowed it. I regret it."

Sasuke arched a slender, dark brow. "You're damn right, Nara. You shouldn't have asked for it, and I swear to Kami that you will regret even thinking of my boyfriend that way when I'm done with you."

"Done with me?" Shikamaru looked a bit sceptical. "Are you going to kick my ass? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Naruto would mind."

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm not going to 'kick your ass', Nara, even if it sounds tempting. I have ... _other_ ideas." Sasuke left as Kiba entered, chuckling coldly at the somewhat worried expression Shikamaru had showed at the mention of other ideas.

UAUAUA

It was awkward between Shikamaru and Naruto. Gaara had never thought it could be _more _awkward. Until two days later, when Naruto was on his way out, going to TAD and work a little on his new projects.

The front door slammed up, hitting Naruto - who was putting on his orange jacket - right on the side of his face. "Itai!" The blonde gasped, his hands flowing up to the side of his face. Shikamaru entered, a terrified look on his face.

"I'm so sorry!" He yelped, sounding very out of character. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were standing there!"

Tears were streaming down Naruto's face, and his lower lip was bleeding. The blonde's cheekbone, his temple and a bit of his jaw line and forehead were a screaming red - it would probably get an ugly purple colour by bedtime. "Did you have to slam the door open?" Naruto mewled, sounding pathetic. His slim hand was now covering the hit part of his face, his slender fingers barely touching his burning skin.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." Shikamaru gripped Naruto's shoulders, pushing the artist back in the kitchen. "Sit down, I'll get you some ice." The brunette ran to the freezer and taking out a pack of ice. He grabbed a towel, wrapping in the ice inside of the olive green fabric. "Here. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Naruto took the towel, tears still on his cheeks and his balance a little off. He hissed as the cold towel touched the left side of his face.

Gaara walked inside the kitchen, his eyes widening a bit at the scene. "What's happened?" He asked darkly, worrying about his best friend.

Naruto looked up, but Shikamaru answered first. "I opened the door and Naruto was standing there. I didn't mean to hit him."

"Oh. Is he okay?" Gaara sat down on the chair next to the blonde, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto sniffed. "It hurts a lot, Gaa-chan."

"I know. I know." Gaara smiled vaguely, almost invisibly, brushing a pair of blonde strands out of blue eyes.

"I want daddy." Naruto's eyes swam over again.

Gaara, knowing about Naruto's father and their relationship, could only smile. It was both cute and horrible how Naruto could act like such a baby and want his father from times to times. Gaara understood why his best friend was so obsessed with his father when he was scared or hurt. The poor blonde had grown up too fast and not been given a chance to have a father hugging him and telling him it was alright.

You knew you had too much spare time when you can think out psychological things like that, Gaara decided. Damn his insomnia.

"Daddy isn't here right now, Naruto." Gaara comforted. "I can call Sasuke if you want to?"

Shikamaru was watching helplessly, feeling like a jerk, and hoping that Sasuke was in a meeting or that Naruto didn't need him. Sasuke was going to kill him. Shikamaru started thinking out escape plans. The ideas started turning more and more ridiculous.

"C-can you call TAD?" Naruto sniffed.

"Yeah, of course." Gaara picked out the blonde's cell phone out from a pocket on the orange jacket he was wearing. He found two contacts with the suffix 'sensei'. "Which one do you want me to call?"

"Deidara. Sasori is scary." Naruto mumbled, putting the ice towel away. Shikamaru flinched, seeing the blue and yellow forming on Naruto's cheekbone and the red surrounding it. The lip had stopped bleeding, and the crimson liquid had already dried on his chin and on the wound.

Gaara dialled the number, reaching someone and telling this Deidara that Naruto had had a little accident and wasn't able to make it. When done, he put the cell phone on the counter. "He hoped you were alright and that you were able to come back soon." Gaara said.

Naruto nodded, but immediately regretted it. Gaara grabbed the cold towel, putting it carefully against his friend's ugly bruise.

"I want daddy," Naruto repeated, his voice soft and thick with tears. The red-head understood that Naruto had gotten a really bad hit. Naruto was probably very confused and a bit dizzy.

The salty water that was tears still ran down his cheeks, and Gaara couldn't blame him. If he had been the one getting such a hit, he would have cried too. After locking himself in his room and making sure no one could see or hear, of course.

"Naruto, your father isn't here right now. I'll call Sasuke, okay?"

"But I want my daddy. Why is he never here? He is never home!"

Gaara felt a bit uncomfortable, unsure of what to do. The hit had probably been worse than he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard two voices in the hall, and he almost ran there. Sasuke and Kiba were talking as they took off their clothes. Since when did they travel together?

The question must have been visible on his face, for Kiba answered his thoughts. "Uchiha picked me up at the gym, so I wouldn't have to stand in the _snow_. Because it's snowing! Woho!"

Gaara hushed him harshly. "I need to drive Naruto to the hospital, can I have the carkeys?"

Sasuke's and Kiba's dark eyes widened and they stared at him. "What?! Why?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ssssh!" Kiba kicked his roommate on the shin, making the Uchiha growl.

"He got a door on his face. It's really nasty. I don't think I can carry him, can you?" Gaara asked Sasuke, who nodded.

"Hell no!" Kiba protested. "You are not carrying him, and not you either! I am. I don't want you to drop him in the stairs." The dog lover jogged to Naruto.

"Why aren't Nara checking on him? He's a genius." Sasuke grunted out and jumped over a pair of shoes and followed Kiba.

"Well, it was kinda Shikamaru who knocked him."

"WHAT?!"

UAUAUA

Kiba carried the blonde, bridal style, to the reception at the ER. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara had to jog after the muscular brunette. The Uchiha was talking to his brother on the phone at the same time as he jogged and flipped through a few papers, his cell pressed between his shoulder and ear.

Sasuke had been talking with Itachi about hospitals the entire ride there, and the elder Uchiha had told him that this was the best, and conveniently not too far away either.

"Oh dear, what happened?" The middle aged, dark-haired nurse asked.

"A door slammed open," Kiba explained. "He didn't faint immediately, but he rambled a bit before he fell asleep."

"We'll take him in immediately. You think you can carry him to that room over there?" She pointed at an open door and Kiba nodded. "Good. And tell him over there to turn the phone off."

Sasuke turned his phone off after saying goodbye (grunting) to his brother and put the papers away. They carried Naruto into the room, where a man in a white coat was seated.

"Hm. Who's this?" The doctor asked, gesturing for Kiba to lay the blonde on the bed.

"Uzumaki Naruto. A door slammed open on his face. He was rambling before he fell asleep." Kiba blurted out, as if rehearsed.

"Okay ..." The doctor walked back to his desk, taking a sheet and a pen and handing it. "Help each other fill this outside, please. And I'll take care of your friend." He almost pushed them out, calling for a nurse and then he closed the door again.

"His parents' names?" Kiba asked, after having written down Naruto's name.

"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." Gaara replied.

"... Blood type?"

"B positive." Sasuke muttered.

"Is he taking any meds?" Kiba was just about to write down a no, when Gaara stopped him.

"He took Prozac or something in junior high, you know anti-depressive drugs."

"Yeah. He takes pills for ADHD now," Sasuke muttered. Kiba looked surprised, though he wasn't shocked either. He wrote it down, and then filled in some questions he could answer himself.

A nurse came out to them soon. "He is going to be alright. We'll just keep him a few hours and then you can take him home. He had a wound here," she pointed her chubby finger above her cheekbone, a bit in her hair, "that needed a few stitches."

Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba wondered how they could've missed that, but didn't say anything. Sasuke looked ready to explode from both fury and worry. Gaara felt calm again and Kiba was bouncing a bit in his chair. Shikamaru was pale, and his brown eyes never leaving Sasuke.

She got the paper and smiled gratefully. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes to get you, okay?" They all nodded, and she ran off to check out if she could find Naruto's journal and history.

They entertained themselves by talking about their days as they waited. Kiba had failed a test, Gaara had been at his elder brother's office and Sasuke had been in east Tokyo with his father and brother.

The doctor they had left Naruto with came to get them, with a tired smile on his face. "He's ready to see you now. He has been talking a bit absently, but the door hit him very hard after all. He's just lucky he didn't get a concussion."

**To ****Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Black eyes_

_Naruto and Kiba glanced at each other, then looked at Gaara. "No, we're not." Then they ate in silence for a while, before Gaara became so uncomfortable that he just had to tell Naruto. _

I was horny when I wrote chapter 12. So...

Lemon: After a few misunderstandings it's always nice with some smex.


	12. Blackeyes

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_Black__ Eyes_

The first time Naruto had seen Sasuke come home from a fight, with a black eye and a bleeding nose, he had acted as if the Uchiha was going to die. Not that Sasuke had complained. In fact, he had liked it. Naruto had made him food, he had massaged him and watched movies with him. And then the fact that he had told the blonde he was in such a pain that he had gotten said blonde to ride him.

But it was probably not the same thing this time, Sasuke thought. This time _Naruto_ would be the one needing comfort and some pleasure.

Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed, taking the blonde's hand in his own. "Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Naruto frowned. "'M good." The voice was hoarse and a bit dry, not very convincing. "My head hurts ..."

"I bet," Sasuke snorted. "It's a nasty bruise you got there."

"Yeah. People's gonna wonder," Naruto chuckled, closing his eyes. Sasuke used his free hand to caress Naruto's cheek. Kiba decided that he had seen enough fluff and pushed the pear green chair he had been seated in closer to the bed.

"Yo." Kiba grinned. "Did they shave your hair?"

Naruto opened one eye. "Yep." Then he closed it again. Kiba stretched his neck to see it. It looked a little strange without blonde hair in front of the ear, or it would have if the stitches hadn't been visible and explained the absence of hair.

"It looks cool, man. You can say you've been in a fist fight or something."

Naruto snorted.

UAUAUA

Naruto was a bit dizzy even the next day, and he was glad that Sasuke called them in sick. Kiba wasn't going to SC today because he decided he could study at home before going to the kennel, and Gaara had a few free hours before he was supposed to be at school. Shikamaru had taken the train to SC very early, and was therefore not at home when Naruto woke up.

He tried to push Sasuke's arm away from his waist, trying to escape the bed. Sasuke pulled him closer, tighter.

"Don't go," the Uchiha muttered into blonde hair. Naruto pouted, getting the arm away after a few more times. He walked to the bathroom, a bit unsteady since the door had hit his balance system so exactly. He made himself ready before putting on Sasuke's black SC-hoodie with red letters on the chest.

It was warm in the apartment, seeing as they had turned up the heat a great deal before going to bed. It was snowing and none of them wanted to get a cold.

He walked out to the kitchen, preparing a bowl with cereals. When done he sat down by the counter, eating slowly. His lip stung a bit, and it felt good with the cold spoon against it.

It was ten o'clock when Gaara entered the room, his red hair damp from a shower. His non-existent eyebrows rose when he noticed that his best friend didn't wear any pants, just a too big hoodie and a pair of boxers.

"... How did you ... uhm?" Naruto mumbled, not noticing Gaara's slightly surprised face.

Gaara shook his head, meaning that no, he hadn't slept at all. "Does it hurt?" The red-head asked instead, gesturing to his own cheekbone and face.

"Yeah. But I've taken the painkillers they gave me, so it's supposed to go away soon." Naruto muttered, suddenly feeling a bit off.

Tonbo jumped up in his lap, stroking against his flat chest and trying to reach the spoon Naruto held against his lips with his paw. The greyish kitten looked up at him with his green-yellow eyes, pleading to get some of whatever Naruto could possibly have in his bowl.

Naruto ignored him as Kiba entered. Tonbo jumped off, trotting toward Sasuke's and Naruto's bedroom to annoy the Uchiha instead.

The dog lover prepared himself a tomato sandwich, before taking the juice out of the fridge and then sitting down. He took a bite from the sandwich, then downing it with some of the apple juice straight from the bottle.

"That's disgusting," Gaara said lowly. Kiba glared at him.

"No, it's not." The brunette said, holding the bottle out to Naruto, who took it. The blonde took a few sips, his lip stinging from the sweet-sour liquid.

"You're both disgusting."

Naruto and Kiba glanced at each other, then looked at Gaara. "No, we're not." Then they ate in silence for a while.

"Oi, Naruto, are you coming with me to the grocery store?" Kiba asked, chewing mercilessly on his sandwich. Naruto almost felt bad for the food. "We don't have any milk."

"Mhm. Sure." Naruto said, smiling. "Sasuke called TAD for me, and Sasori said I could be home as long as I needed, since I'm done with my kimono."

As if on cue, Sasuke entered the kitchen, Tonbo in his heels. "I hate your cat, Naruto." Sasuke muttered, glaring at the kitten. But he nonetheless took down the cat food and stroked Tonbo over his back, while pouring the food in the bowl on the floor.

"Yeah. I can totally see that," Naruto snorted. "Sasuke, are you coming with me and Kiba to-"

"You're not going anywhere, Naruto. You said you still felt dizzy." Sasuke protested. Naruto opened his mouth, but the Uchiha beat him to it. "_No_. You aren't leaving this apartment today."

UAUAUA

Sasuke growled, following the brunette and the blonde down the street. He had been thinking of spending this day in bed with his blonde. But apparently, Naruto didn't want that.

Sasuke sighed in relief as they reached the convenience store where they always bought food when they had run out of something after their big shopping day. He catched up with Naruto when Kiba was standing by the milk and wondering which was best of the hundreds of brands. Apparently, milk tasted different. Sasuke hadn't noticed.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's arm, maybe a bit harshly since the blonde gave a startled yelp. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but didn't let go of his boyfriend. He wasn't in the mood for Kiba's and Naruto's immature behaviour at the moment.

"Stop acting like a God damn five-year-old, Naruto." He gritted out. "I'm not in the mood for explaining that you two have a brain damage to the manager when he see how you're being chased by Dog breath."

Naruto nodded. "Sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't help but add a little pressure around the arm before letting go, walking after Kiba, who had finally decided that he wanted the milk with the red cow on it.

Naruto pouted, glaring at his boyfriend's back.

UAUAUA

"I'm not going out with you until that bruise is gone." Sasuke mumbled and put the bags on the counter, putting the milk in the refrigerator. "I'm hundred percent honest when I say I rather hear the manager yell at me for not keeping you in order than having him trying to take me down while yelling for someone to call the cops."

Kiba was having a hard time not to laugh, and Naruto felt a bit guilty. It was, after all, his fault that Sasuke had almost been arrested. If he hadn't insulted the Uchiha, Sasuke wouldn't have smacked him over the head and that way the store manager wouldn't had tried to have Sasuke arrested.

Then the guilt disappeared when he thought about how the slap on the back of his head had hurt.

Akamaru yelped, demanding attention. Kiba rolled his eyes, looking pleadingly at Naruto, but the blonde ignored him. Muttering 'fine, I'll take him myself', Kiba walked to take his dog for a walk.

"Did I hear right?" Gaara entered the room, an amused look on his face. "Did they try to arrest you, Uchiha? Why?"

"They thought I abused Naruto." Sasuke snorted. "Foolish man, I tell you."

"You're sounding like Itachi when you say 'foolish'." Naruto snickered. "Say 'foolish mortal'." (1)

Sasuke arched a brow. "No."

"Aww, c'mon." Naruto pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. "Say it." Sasuke shook his head. "Asshole."

"Dumbfuck."

"Jerk."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Stupid blonde!"

"Oi!" Naruto snapped. "Not the hair-colour!"

Sasuke attacked Naruto, embracing him and forcing his lips upon the blonde's. Gaara rolled his bright jade eyes, before walking away. Naruto gave an encouraging moan, as Sasuke's tongue explored his mouth. One of Sasuke's pale hands was entangled in golden hair, while the other hand was already groping Naruto's arse.

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's chest, trying to force the man off of him. He succeeded, but Sasuke just wouldn't give up. He kissed the blonde again, trying to press Naruto's warm body even more against his own hard one. The thigh that discreetly sneaked in between Naruto's legs rubbed up and down, gently.

The blonde moaned, unconsciously trying to ground his groin on Sasuke's leg. The Uchiha smirked, breaking the kiss. "Kami, Naruto, look here." The blonde obeyed, looking down at the bulge in Sasuke's jeans.

"We were just kissing, you pervert!"

Sasuke snorted. "Like you're one to talk." Naruto looked down again, blushing when he saw his own erection. The blonde smiled innocently, tugging at the hem of Sasuke's jeans. "Oh, you want them off?"

Naruto nodded, unbuttoning the jeans and pulling down the zipper. Sasuke wondered if he should remind Naruto that they were still in the kitchen, but when he felt slender fingers inside of his boxers he decided he wasn't going to say anything about that.

Sasuke leaned down, sucking on Naruto's upper lip while the blonde stroked the Uchiha's cock harder. Sasuke bucked his hips into the hand, groaning when he felt another hand playing with his balls. He bit down on Naruto's upper lip, almost expecting it to start bleeding. Naruto grunted, biting back in Sasuke's lower lip.

The hands disappeared from his boxers, and Sasuke growled, rubbing his thigh against Naruto's dick. The blonde emitted a throaty moan, standing on tiptoes and kissing Sasuke's jaw line. He continued down, until he reached the pale neck, licking and sucking - leaving a mark.

The blonde snickered lowly, under his breath, as he licked his artwork again. Sasuke tilted his head, allowing Naruto to kiss and tickle his neck with his fingertips. It felt so good, and Sasuke didn't want it to stop. But when he felt Naruto's boxer clad cock against his thigh he almost melted.

He broke the lovely contact between his neck and Naruto, tugging of the latter's underwear. The blonde yelped at the sudden movement, not quite expecting that. Sasuke almost ripped off his own boxers. "I ..." He panted. "I'll get the - _mm _- lube."

"No," Naruto whined, gripping Sasuke's wrist as the Uchiha tried to walk away to get the lube. "Fuck me _dry_."

Sasuke shook his head. "No," he half-moaned, "then you'll bitch about it tonight."

Naruto looked around, desperately wanting to feel Sasuke inside of him, with him. He spotted a glass bottle with yellow-green liquid in it. "Olive oil." He panted, nodding for Sasuke to get it down from the shelf. "Now!"

Sasuke smirked knowingly, he just loved how horny Naruto could get sometimes. He poured some of the oil on his fingers, not giving a fuck about how it dripped down on the floor. Before he put in his fingers, he raised his hand a bit. Naruto yelped when he felt Sasuke slap his butt.

"Jerk!"

"Hush." Sasuke said firmly, leaving Naruto somewhat stunned.

Had Sasuke just told him to _hush_?! The blonde growled; first insulting his hair-colour, and then slapping his ass and after that having the nerve to tell him to hush! Naruto huffed, but let Sasuke spread his legs a bit.

He was unable to hold the grudge any longer when two fingers entered him. "Ah-ahhn...!" Naruto was now bent over the counter, Sasuke's fingers working on him from behind.

"Scream my name, loud, Naruto ..." Sasuke murmured, wanting _everybody_ to hear the blonde scream 'Sasuke'. Since he had yet to get a revenge on Shikamaru, he just wished the brunette would come home from SC and walk in on them. That should make the Nara get the picture, right?

His thoughts were interrupted as he took out the fingers, earning one of the dirtiest looks Naruto had ever given him. He almost considered put his fingers in the blonde again, but decided against it. He gripped the bottle again, pouring some oil on his hand, encircling his cock.

"Ah," he moaned, smearing his dick in oil. He dried his hand off on the towel that hung from the hook not too far away. Naruto was whimpering in need, and Sasuke didn't have the heart to tease him anymore. He slowly went inside, his eyes fluttering closed as he pushed inside completely and pressing Naruto against the counter.

"Oh, Sasuke, aah!" Naruto pushed back, almost forcing Sasuke in him fully. He let out a breathy chuckle. "Move your damn dick!"

Sasuke bit down in the blonde's shoulder from behind, gently and sucking. Naruto mewled, feeling the tongue go from his shoulder to shoulder blade. Sasuke thrust hard from behind, making Naruto more or less rub in to the counter he was bent over, building up a friction on his cock.

Sasuke placed each hand on Naruto's sides, gripping hard on the counter and trying not to yell out vulgar words. He leaned his forehead against Naruto's back, noting how good the smooth, tan skin felt against his. "Ahh, Naruto ..."

"Sas-sasuke, fuck me harder, damn it!" Naruto growled. Sasuke was glad to obey. He slammed into the sunkissed, slender male before him, letting out a strangled moan as he came inside of his lover. He tried to catch his breath, riding out his orgasm.

Naruto was a bit annoyed that Sasuke had stopped, but when the Uchiha pulled out his dick and put in his fingers instead, the blonde became happy again, giving soft pants as two of Sasuke's fingers moved in and out of him, Sasuke's other hand encircling his cock and pumping.

"Kami-sama!" Naruto hissed, feeling himself close to the edge.

"You can call me Sasuke, if you want to."

"J-jerk ... ahh!" Naruto came over Sasuke's hand with a pleased moan. They practically fell on the floor in a tangled mess of naked limbs. They were both panting, not hearing the door open and a certain brunette walk in.

"Holy shit! You had sex in the freaking' kitchen?!" Kiba roared, covering his eyes. "Ugh! Keep yourself in the damn bedroom!"

"Your bedroom?" Sasuke suggested, smirking. Kiba scowled, before running out of the room. "It appears that he don't want us to have sex in his bedroom. I'm sorry, Naruto."

The blonde glared at him, then smirked. "I don't want to have sex in Dog breath's bedroom. Gaara's room, on the other hand ..."

Sasuke cocked a brow, before picking himself up. He bent down, gripping Naruto's wrist and pulling the blonde up.

"I'm sooooore," Naruto complained. "You fucking ass."

"No, fucking _your_ ass."

"Kami-sama, stop those lame comebacks." Naruto started limping toward the bathroom, Sasuke smirking behind him.

"I said you could call me Sasuke, if you wante-ow!"

UAUAUA

Shikamaru was tired of avoiding his roommates, it was so troublesome! But he wasn't sure he would be able to take the hateful glares Sasuke sent him, or the knowing glances Gaara shot him or the loud voice of Kiba when he unconsciously reminded them all of what had happened between the lazy brunette and the blonde.

It was his damn apartment too, and he had been hiding at the damn school for ages now. He had to put an end on this awkwardness. Even though he was a bit nervous about what Sasuke had been threatening about - he didn't know what the Uchiha was capable of.

He had even thought of writing a farewell letter, but it was too troublesome. He'd just give everything he owned to Kiba if Sasuke killed him.

He reached the apartment, glaring at the man that was leaning against the wall, who reeked of alcohol. Shikamaru frowned, but the man did nothing to stop him as he went inside and up the stairs. He heard the sounds of the TV, and he could hear Kiba talk to someone that probably was Hyuuga Hinata.

He opened the door, slowly - not wanting to hit Naruto. The Nara didn't know if the bruise looked better now, because he hadn't seen Naruto since he apologized after his return from the hospital. It was awkward enough to be in the same room.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside, almost slamming into no other than Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru's brown eyes widened, and Sasuke's narrowed. "... Hi?"

"Nara ..." The Uchiha muttered. "Avoiding me, aren't you." It wasn't a question, so Shikamaru didn't bother to answer. "You know what, I'd like you to help me with a few maths problem."

Shikamaru nodded. "Are we ... are we friends then?"

Sasuke smirked. "We never were, never will." Then the dark-haired, young man left the hall to enter the living room. Shikamaru frowned, cursing the Uchiha inwardly.

Shikamaru took his bag and entered the kitchen, unpacking all his books and putting them in a pile. He knew he wasn't going to study; he had learned everything when Asuma-sensei talked. The test tomorrow was a big one, and that was probably the only reason to why Sasuke had asked for help.

He just hoped it wouldn't get too awkward while helping.

UAUAUA

It was awkward. With Sasuke's dark eyes staring right back at him, he found it hard to concentrate ... and breathe. He was just about to explain how the Uchiha should think when doing these kind of problems, when Sasuke spoke.

"You should just apologize and this would be over."

The Nara's eyes almost fell out. Had it been that easy all the time?! But he had already apologized, so he guessed Naruto had something to do with it. The blonde had probably had a long, serious conversation with Sasuke last night-

"He bribed me." Sasuke explained.

Shikamaru frowned, not really understanding.

"If I forgave you, he would agree to something kinky. So apologize and I'll forgive you." Sasuke said, tapping the pen against his note book.

"Uhm ..." He knew he had to do this properly. "I'm sorry I kissed your boyfriend. It was stupid and mean. So ... I harbour no romantic feelings toward him, and I don't want anything more from him." _Right?_

"Right." Sasuke nodded. "Repeat it five more times."

**To B****e Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Crash_

_Gaara woke up in a comfy bed, but sat up straight before he could even open his eyes. His vision was hit by white._

(1) In the chapter where they are shopping, I'm hinting that Itachi is above 'foolish mortals' (he is!). Just thought you should know.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that there is no "war" between Shikamaru and Sasuke. My muse thought it would be unnecessary, and I find that I have no will to write it. Though, Sasuke-sama isn't done with Shika-chan quite yet.

Reviews are lovely.


	13. Crash

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_Crash_

Their car was warm, and Gaara couldn't help but lean back in the backseat and just listen to what Sasuke and Naruto could possibly argue about. They had been arguing since last night, and the red-head actually wondered what was so important for them to yell about.

Gaara cracked an eye open, glaring at Naruto. "Shut up, Naruto." He muttered. The blonde turned around in the passenger seat, sticking out his tongue at the red-head.

"If you're not going to use that, don't stick it out." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him, but stuck in his tongue again and sat properly in his seat.

Sasuke and Gaara had been let out of school early, because of the tests everybody did, and Naruto didn't work because of said tests. So now they were driving the blonde to TAD, because Sasuke and Gaara was going to their family companies in the same direction anyways.

"Horny, perverted jerk." Naruto muttered, looking out the window as cars flew by.

"Stupid, idiotic blonde." Sasuke mumbled, glaring at the road.

"Don't call me a stupid blonde, Sasuke!"

"But you fit into the stereotype so well."

"Damn you."

They were silent for a while, Gaara resting in the back; Sasuke was driving and Naruto pouting. But it seemed that Sasuke desperately wanted to argue with the blonde today.

"I forgave Shikamaru yesterday. And I think that you-"

"Don't even go there, asshole! I'm not letting you record when we have sex!" Naruto slapped Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke glared at him.

"You promised-"

"Anything but that! Okay? Anything else!" They glared at each other, before Sasuke turned to the road. "What's so special about me and you having sex so it needs to be recorded anyways?"

"I could earn millions on a sex tape with you." Sasuke stated, very seriously. Naruto gaped at him, before cursing the Uchiha.

Gaara sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the window and listening to the idiots in the front fighting. He had heard more than he wanted already, and was tempted to tell them to shut up or talk about something else.

However, he didn't have time for that. He was jerked forward, his ears going deaf from the sound of shrieking wheels, crashing glass.

He opened his eyes, surprised to see the front of their car destroyed. He looked through his window, his bright eyes widening when he saw the other car driving towards them.

"It's not going to stop."

UAUAUA

Gaara woke up in a comfy bed, but sat up straight before he could even open his eyes. His vision was hit by white. The walls were white, the sheets were white and the curtains were an ugly yellow. He slowly recalled what had happened. A car crash.

He flew up, grabbing his clothes that were on a chair near his bed, ripping off the hospital gown. His head hurt a little, and his hand was bandaged, but he got dressed anyways. He ran a hand through his blood red hair before running out, to the reception that was not too far from him.

"Where's Uzumaki Naruto?" He spat in the nurse's face.

"You're supposed to be in your bed." A dark-haired woman in a white robe walked up to him. She pushed him toward his room again, but he slapped her hands away and re-entered by himself. She followed, watching him sit down on the bed.

"What happened?" He muttered, clearly annoyed.

"You were in a car crash. But you were _very_ lucky. The driver in your car drove against the light, and hit a van, before being hit from the side by a car. Your wrist is broken, and you had a few minor scratches that should be fine in a couple of days." She told him, sitting down on the chair where his clothes had been before. "The other drivers were just fine, a few cuts."

"How are they?"

She frowned. "The blonde one, Uzumaki Naruto, is going to be just fine. He broke a few fingers and got some glass from the windows in his upper arm, and he should be up and about in a few hours. He got a hit on the side of his hea-"

"He already had that one." Gaara told, tapping with a pale finger against his own cheekbone impatiently.

"Oh. Well, I'll have to change that in the journal then." She nodded to herself. "The driver, Uchiha Sasuke, is all fine. He is already awake. He is throwing a little rampage in his boyfriend's room. I suggest you rest some more before you go there, you look very tired."

UAUAUA

Sasuke was glad to hear the handle of the door be pushed down. _Finally_, he thought, _damn doctors working like snails_.

But it wasn't a doctor whom entered. Instead, it was a red-haired, tall and muscular man with brown eyes. He was not dressed in a white robe; but a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt, a jacket over his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, his grip around Naruto's hand tightening somewhat.

"I'm his brother. The docs call your family when you end up here, dumbfuck." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "I'd guess your parents should be here any minute."

Sasuke corrected his hair a bit, glad that he was already dressed properly in his dress shirt and pants. He wanted to make a good impression on Kyuubi, because, after all, he was Naruto's family. He wanted the blonde's family to like him. He sat a bit straighter, hoping to regain his posture.

Kyuubi smirked, sitting down on the other side of the bed in an ugly, green chair. He glanced at his younger brother, who was laying on the bed, the bruised part of his face facing Kyuubi.

"What the fuck happened here?" He poked Naruto's stitch, seeing that it was a bit older. You didn't have to be a doctor to see that, at least not when you were used to end up with stitches yourself because of fights.

"Our roommate slammed a door in his face." Sasuke answered, biting his lip when he was about to add 'sir'. Kyuubi was not a sir, but he sure was frightening.

"Mhm." Kyuubi leaned back in his chair again. "Minato and Kushina also got the call."

Sasuke looked up, trying to avoid Kyuubi's fierce eyes but still face him.

"They're on their way here. Should take them a few hours to get here, though." Kyuubi leaned forward again, seemingly unable to sit still. He noticed Sasuke's glances, but didn't say anything.

"Uhm, Kyuubi-san," the Uchiha finally spoke up. "Are you sure it's a good idea that your parents are coming here?"

"Yeah. Barbie should meet them, hasn't done it in over a year."

"... What about _you_ then?"

Kyuubi snickered. "So he told you then? That he thinks our daddy sold me to some dudes when we were poor."

"Thinks?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Kushina wanted to sell herself first, but it seemed that it wasn't an option. Minato decided that we were going to sell Naru, let him move to some rich family that wanted a blonde kid. We all agreed that it was a good idea, because that way we would get money and Naru would get a good home. Until we realized that the only that wanted to buy Naru was either old men or parents that wanted to give their kids a toy."

Sasuke stared, caressing Naruto's arm absent-mindedly with his fingers.

"So _I _came up with the idea to sell myself. Our parents didn't like it in the beginning, but I did it anyways. After a few months, Minato was able to start his own business and we became rich. A sob story, alright. And Barbie has yet to forgive his beloved daddy. Questions?"

Sasuke nodded. "Why would your father let Naruto think it was his decision to ... sell ... you?"

"I dunno. I think he actually believes it was his fault. Don't really care 'bout it," Kyuubi shrugged. "You seem alright, Uchiha. Maybe Naru's daddy will actually like you."

Sasuke frowned at that, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Itachi stepped inside, Fugaku in tow. Trust Itachi to knock on the door even in an emergency. "How are you, little brother?"

"I'm fine."

The elder Uchihas looked at Kyuubi, Fugaku's dark eyes never leaving the red-head as he closed the door. "I'm Namikaze Kyuubi. _Lovely_ to meet you." His voice dripped with sarcasm, and Sasuke flinched. He hoped his brother and father wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I'm Uchiha Fugaku. This is my son, Itachi." Fugaku looked at Naruto's vulnerable form in the bed. Naruto had always been a miracle to Fugaku; the blonde had taught Sasuke how to feel, which made him human. "How is Naruto-kun?"

"He should be alright." Sasuke muttered, but he still felt like the world was coming to an end. Naruto's parents would be here in a few hours, damn it! He couldn't sit here and look like a ghost. He wanted to make a good impression. "A few broken ribs."

Itachi scowled, his dark eyes never leaving Kyuubi. "Namikaze you said?"

"Yep." Kyuubi grinned, flashing his sharp teeth.

"How do you know Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, not caring if he was rude. He was an Uchiha; he could do whatever he wanted - even if Namikaze was a _very_ exclusive name.

"I'm Barbie's brother." Kyuubi glanced at the blonde in the bed. He slapped the sleeping blonde's shoulder. "Oi! Wake up, dumbfuck!"

The Uchihas flinched at the crude language and the volume. Naruto stirred, mumbling something.

"I said. Wake. Up!"

Naruto fluttered his eyes open. Fugaku was actually taken back by the intense colour of Naruto's eyes against all the white in the room. Everything seemed dull compared to that amazing colour.

The blonde slowly sat up, confused looking around. "What the ...?" He spotted Kyuubi. "You."

"How are you feeling, baby?" Sasuke asked, still a tight grip on Naruto's hand.

"My head hurts." Naruto mumbled, his eyes never leaving Kyuubi. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kyuubi flashed another grin. "I'm visiting you, of course, lil' bro! Got a call from some doc tellin' me you'd been in a crash? I'm glad you're happy to see me."

Naruto groaned, and then saw the two elder Uchihas by the door. He blushed. "... hi?"

UAUAUA

Hinata had been seeing Kiba for a little more than a month now, and could proudly say that she had seen him in all the moods she could possibly imagine. Happiness, sadness, anger, worry, nervousity. But she had no idea what emotion was gracing her boyfriend's rough features at the moment.

His brown eyes were narrowed, and held none of the warmth they usually held. His lips were a thin line, and his left eyebrow was twitching.

It wasn't anger; he usually yelled and cursed when angry. It wasn't happiness or sadness. It wasn't worry; she had seen him worry about Naruto before, and then he had looked like a ghost. It wasn't nervousity; he wasn't biting on his nails or pulling his hair.

_So_, she wondered, _what is this?_

They were walking fast through the corridors at the central hospital, having heard about the car crash. She knew he was worried too, because anyone would be worried to hear that three of his roommates - one of them a close friend - had been in a car crash. She knew how Kiba felt about Naruto; protective and loving like a brother, but hiding it under playful and teasing acts.

They reached the room they had been instructed to go to. Kiba threw the door open without knocking. He heard someone behind the door let out a startled, squeaking sound. When he entered, Hinata following, he noticed that Naruto sure was popular.

Kyuubi and Sasuke were sitting on each side of the blonde's bed, and Itachi and Fugaku was sitting in chairs behind the door; explaining to that Itachi had been the one letting out the surprised sound when the door had almost flown up in his face.

"Naru, are you okay?" Kiba almost fell over his feet, but Hinata gripped his collar before that.

The blonde looked annoyed, but nodded. "I wanna see Gaara."

"Shikamaru is there, so the freak is just fine." Kiba waved it away as if it was a minor detail. "What happened? They just said you were in a crash."

Sasuke bowed his head, staring at the floor.

"I was bothering Sasuke while he drove." Naruto mumbled.

"In the car?!" Kyuubi started laughing.

Itachi looked a little uncomfortable with that rough laughter. Fugaku wasn't so sure he liked that Naruto was together with Sasuke anymore. The blonde was lovely, he really was, but if this was his family ... Itachi seemed to read his mind, and therefore mouthed 'Namikaze' to his father.

Fugaku remembered, nodding to himself. He hadn't known that Naruto was a Namikaze; then he would have been nicer to Naruto from the start. Maybe he was adopted, since he had a different last name.

"You sucked him off in the car!" Kyuubi was howling, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"No!" Naruto winced as he tried to move, but the pain in his hand stopped him. "No, you idiot, we were having a fight."

Itachi arched a brow, but decided not to ask about what. Kiba and Hinata were standing close to each other, the brunette looking troubled and casting glances at Kyuubi.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

The dog lover grimaced. "Uhm ... nothing. We're going to wait outside, and maybe see if Gaara's alright. Bye!" Kiba flashed a grin, before pulling Hinata out with him. She yelped out something they didn't really understand, before closing the door after them.

There was silence, as Naruto glared at Kyuubi for both scaring away his chicken-shit friend and accusing him for giving Sasuke a BJ in the car. Kyuubi had stopped laughing and howling, but was now smirking in a fashion that actually scared Sasuke somewhat.

"Do you know why all the blonde girls have bruises around their belly buttons?" Kyuubi snickered.

Itachi scowled. "No?"

"Because there are blonde boys too!"

UAUAUA

Sasuke and Naruto were finally alone. The blonde was furious, though. Almost two hours with Kyuubi had made him pissed, and he had begged for Itachi to help him escape. But the elder Uchiha had simply smirked and walked after Fugaku.

And a furious Naruto meant that he either wanted to have hard, sweaty mansex the entire night _or_ be just furious. And Sasuke didn't like the last part at all. Because a furious Naruto was a _scary_ Naruto.

So he thanked Kami, Buddha and Jashin that Naruto was horny instead of scary.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto pulled him on his bed in the hospital. He forced Sasuke down on his back, straddling his hips. Naruto smirked, leaning down and capturing the Uchiha's lips. They shared a rather violent, harsh kiss.

Naruto chuckled, biting his boyfriend's lower lip, sucking on it. He ground his hips against Sasuke's, making the Uchiha groan in pleasure. He felt the hardness that became to form in Sasuke's jeans, and smirked. He let go of Sasuke's lip, licking them before sitting straighter.

He winced when he supported himself on his hand, grimacing at the pain. Sasuke immediately tried to sit up, wanting to kiss Naruto's pain away, but was pushed back on the bed again. "Lay down, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, loving the feel of Naruto's ass against his erection. He bucked his hips up, only to have Naruto growl at him.

"Stop that, teme." He muttered, his hands pulling at Sasuke's shirt. The Uchiha helped Naruto get off his shirt, before helping Naruto out of his own without hurting his broken fingers. "I'm going to ride you."

"Mmm..." Sasuke moaned at the idea as Naruto started fumbling with his zipper with his unharmed hand. The Uchiha helped, soon getting off his pants and Naruto's as well. Their clothes were soon spread over the room, and Naruto were stroking Sasuke's dick gently.

His slim, unbroken, fingers were now playing gently with Sasuke's balls.

"Nnn...aruto ..." Sasuke threw his head back in the soft pillow, biting his lower lip harshly. Naruto chuckled lowly, his fingers leaving the balls to travel over pale skin. "Damn you ...! Get your hand - _mm _- back there!"

Naruto simply smiled, looking horribly sadistic. Sasuke growled, using all his concentration not to hurt any of the blonde's fingers as he flipped them around. He was now kneeling between Naruto's legs, his cock ready to enter. Naruto placed his slim legs around Sasuke's toned waist.

He gave a long moan as the Uchiha filled him slowly. Once inside, Sasuke smirked and thrusted out again.

"Ahh-ahh!" Naruto arched his back as his sweet spot was hit.

"Who's your daddy now, huh?" Sasuke grinned maniacally, thrusting in to the heat again.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that it's _not_ you."

The voice behind him made Sasuke stop and look over his shoulder. His eyes widened a bit as he was staring at a tall male with broad shoulders and a furious look. His electric blue eyes were glaring daggers at him, and the scowl was so deep that Sasuke wondered if the man was born that way.

It hit him like a ton of bricks - the blue eyes, the blonde hair, the sunkissed skin. It had to be-

"Daddy?!" Naruto shrieked, like a schoolgirl seeing a spider. He tried to push Sasuke off him, but the Uchiha was in his own little world of shock.

"When I get in here again," the blonde man said, his hand covering his eyes, "you both better be dressed." Then the man known as Naruto's father almost ran out of the room in panic.

The blonde tried to push Sasuke away from him, but the Uchiha simply thrust inside again, making Naruto mewl. "Jerk, get out of me."

Sasuke groaned in annoyance, pulling out and jumping off the bed to get dressed. He had to think of his brother and father in bikinis to get his arousal fade away. Naruto dressed, a little clumsier since one of his hands were hurt. Sasuke helped him with his pants.

"If you say anything perverted or stupid I'll bite your dick off." Naruto threatened as he walked over to the door, his body a little stiff. He opened the door, Sasuke sitting on the now made bed.

The blonde man entered again, his sunkissed face just as red as Naruto's, and a slim woman following him inside. The woman was just as gorgeous as the man, but in a different way. While the blonde man was like a happy kind of handsome beautiful, the woman was adorable.

She had long, red hair and brown eyes and a slim body. She was like a female version of Kyuubi, and Sasuke understood that it had to be Naruto's mother.

"Hi. I'm Namikaze Kushina." The red-haired woman held out her hand to Sasuke. The Uchiha took it. "This is my husband, Minato."

He noted that Naruto didn't share his parents' last name. "Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you." Sasuke ignored the horrible glares Minato sent him, even though they were worse than any glare Sasuke had suffered before - and he was Itachi's little brother, which said a lot. "I'll ... leave you alone for a while." Sasuke pretended not to hear the small whimper Naruto let out.

He nodded to Kushina before leaving the room to his lover and his lover's parents.

Inside, Naruto sat down on the bed, staring at the wall before him. Kushina sat down next to him, not very close, but too close for Naruto's comfort. "Why did you come here?"

Minato walked up to them, standing before the bed. "They called us and said you had been in a car accident, of course we came here."

"It's only a few broken fingers." Naruto said bitterly - he wouldn't be able to paint with his right hand for a while.

"Who was that young man in here?" Kushina asked hurriedly. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Naruto blinked, thinking what a poor attempt to change the subject.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Tears_

_The first time Sasuke saw Naruto cry, he thought the world was coming to an end._

**A/N:** Okay, I've been obsessed with Benny Benassi since ... ever. And he has a song called "Who's your daddy?", and I was listening to it while writing the lime-thingy. -Sigh- I love Benny Benassi.


	14. The First Tears

I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Those who aren't members of FF - please add your email to your reviews so I can reply. Thank you!

**Roommates**

_The First Tears_

The first time Sasuke saw Naruto cry, he thought the world was coming to an end. They were still newly together, only having had sex a few times. To make it clear: they didn't know each other that well. Sasuke still didn't know what had caused tears running silently down Naruto's cheeks.

All Sasuke remembered was that Naruto had talked to someone on the phone, and then he had been quiet for during the rest of their date. Until Sasuke carefully asked what was wrong. That was when his lover had hugged him tightly and nuzzled into his chest, wetting down his shirt.

Sasuke had patted his back awkwardly and tried, really tried, to comfort like he had seen in movies. It didn't go too well. Sasuke had never been good with comforting people, and probably never would master the subject. Somehow, he always screwed up.

Minato and Kushina had gone to borrow a phone and book a hotel before the night fell above them. It was also a very good excuse for them to leave their upset son a bit after the argue Naruto and Minato had had.

Sasuke had heard it from the outside, how Minato growled in a defence-like manner and how Naruto yelled out curses. When he had heard Kushina's voice trying to calm her son and husband down, the fight had only became worse and she had been dragged in.

So Sasuke had entered, walking up to Naruto and pulling him close, sending a dangerous glare Minato's way. The blonde man had murmured about hotels and phones before hurrying out of the room, Kushina in tow.

That was how they ended up where they were now; on the hospital bed, Naruto in Sasuke's lap. The fight had been pretty harsh, even without the swearing. Minato had tried to defence himself, saying that it wasn't his fault, while Naruto had blamed him and Kushina. But now it was obvious that Kyuubi had made his own decision.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's back, his hand sneaking in under the t-shirt. His fingertips drew small circular movements on the smooth skin, going further and further down. Naruto let out a startlet yelp when he felt a finger making its way down his asscrack.

"Stop that," he sniffed, giving Sasuke a half-hard hit on his shoulder. "Bastard."

Sasuke took his hand away, scowling. But Naruto nuzzled his face into the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke almost expected Naruto to mumble for his daddy, which had happened a few times before. Besides Minato, Gaara was best at comforting Naruto. It didn't happen often that Naruto cried, but he cried most of the guys in their apartment anyways.

"I'm going to call Sabaku, baby," Sasuke said, fishing up his cell phone - which he _hadn't _turned off - and dialled Gaara's number. Gaara had been allowed to go home almost immediately after waking up, because he had scared one of the nurses to tears. A male nurse.

There was a click, telling Sasuke that Gaara had picked up.

_"..."_

"Sabaku, get your ass to the hospital. Naruto needs some comfort."

_"..."_

"Good." Sasuke hung up, turning off his phone this time before putting it away.

UAUAUA

"I want to be angry, Gaa-chan." Naruto growled. "I can't be angry at him, because everything he says is true! Why can't he be guilty and an asshole 'bout it?"

He had stopped crying when Gaara came, and instead he was angry. Minato and Kushina had gone to their hotel and Sasuke had gone home with the bus. Naruto and Gaara were standing in the elevator, both planning on taking the bus home. Gaara had "talked" the doctor in to letting Naruto go home.

"I'm angry at myself, because I want to hate him, and-" Naruto stopped when Gaara gave him a warm hug. They hugged until the elevator stopped and a old lady stepped in with her purple purse in an iron grip.

"Stop complaining, forgive him, and let him be your dad. If Kyuubi can forgive him, so can you." Gaara muttered, dragging Naruto out of the metal cage and through the corridors.

The blonde followed quietly, taking in what the red-head had said. He nodded to himself, deciding that he would forgive Minato and Kushina tonight, and apologize for his rude behaviour.

Gaara took Naruto's not-bandaged hand in his own and they stopped by the bus stop, waiting. A few teenage girls were standing there, one of them with a bruise similar to his own. She smiled towards them, but seemed to regret it as the bruise was stretched.

"I play hockey. Lost a tooth." She said. "What happened to you?"

Naruto smiled back. "Car crash."

"Aouch." She frowned, and her friends giggled, blushes on their faces. "I hate this bruise," she complained, fishing for a compliment. "It's impossible to cover up."

"Can't be pretty all the time, sweetie."

The girls giggled again, the girl with the bruise blushing up on being called 'sweetie' by the guy she had been ogling.

Gaara snorted inwardly, not liking that his best friend was unconciously flirting with these girls. So he gave Naruto's hand a light squeeze. Even though he didn't like Sasuke (_at all_), he didn't want Naruto to end up cheating on him, even if it had just started out with innocent flirting.

To Gaara, Sasuke was like a door. Yes, a door. And behind the door was Naruto. Sasuke liked to lock Naruto in and keep the blonde to himself. And a wall wasn't right description either, because Gaara was able to open him sometimes and get Naruto out, thought it was rare these days.

Ever since Naruto and Sasuke got together, it had been "Sasuke this" and "Sasuke that". Before, it had only been him and Naruto. Gaara and Naruto. The red-head guessed he was jealous, and he couldn't help feeling that way.

If Naruto had a problem, he went to Sasuke. If Naruto wondered something, he went to Sasuke. If Naruto-

"Oi! C'mon, the bus isn't going to wait for your lazy ass."

Gaara threw a dirty glare at Naruto before following inside of the bus. They had to sit on different sides of the aisle, but they could talk perfectly well anyways. Gaara didn't like the smoky smell coming from the old lady next to him, but did nothing to show it.

"I sent in the designs for Team Hebi yesterday," Naruto said. Gaara nodded, wondering why Naruto had accepted at all. The blonde probably wanted the money so he could move out with Sasuke.

The red-head couldn't help but think that if Naruto moved, they would meet even less. Gaara had no other friends than Naruto, and the only one besides Naruto that was able to stand him (that he was able to stand) was Rock Lee. And Gaara did not want to live with the green-obsessed bundle of energy just yet.

It was a silent expectation that everybody would move apart as soon as Sasuke and Naruto were moving, the others would move too. Kiba would probably move to an apartment closer to the kennel, since school was over for them soon anyways. Shikamaru had a friend at the café who was living in a nice, roomy apartment. They had already planned it, in case Naruto and Sasuke would just get out one day.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Gaara's bright jade eyes snapped in Naruto's direction, meaning that no, he hadn't been listening.

"I swear you're just as ignorant as Sasuke sometimes."

Gaara frowned upon being compared to the Uchiha. He glared at Naruto, who grinned. "What did you say that were so important then?"

"Oh. I was just talking about a girl at school. I'm not going to repeat it, though." The bus stopped, and they got off. They walked in silence, Naruto humming on some pop song that had been played in the bus. It was already getting dark, and Naruto was a bit nervous.

But he had decided to apologize and forgive, and he had gotten both his father's and mother's stubbornness. So he was going through. Gaara seemed to know this, smirking knowingly. He was happy that he had been able to help his blonde friend.

UAUAUA

Minato looked around in the hall, seeing clothes and shoes everywhere. There was some kind of order, he could tell that, and it wasn't messy. It was just ... different. He had been living alone with Kushina for ages now in a big house in Kyoto, which was a lot different than living with five guys in an apartment. Though he wondered how many jackets the guys had!

He heard Kushina squeal in delight in the kitchen and suppressed the sigh that was about to escape his throat. He checked that his coat was hanging securely one last time before walking out in the kitchen. It was nice, and he wasn't surprised when his wife squealed.

It was pretty big, probably newly done, and by the counter stood one of the cutest girls Minato had ever seen. She had dark hair and pale eyes, a shy expression on her pink tinted face.

Naruto was standing next to the girl, leaning against the counter and nodding once in a while as Kushina talked. If Minato hadn't walked in on his son and another man he would easily believed that this girl was his girlfriend.

She spotted him, and smiled. "Hi." She walked up to him, offering her hand. "H-hyuuga Hinata."

"Namikaze Minato," he grinned back. He was so happy to be with his son at the moment, and he didn't even care why this cute girl was there too. "Nice to meet you."

"Would you like something to drink? Tea?"

"Yeah, thanks." His grin never faded, though he was a little startled when a shaggy brunette with a wild look on his face jumped in the kitchen.

"Yo! Inuzuka Kiba. Pleasure to meet you, sir!"

Minato introduced himself once more, before being gestured to sit down by the table. Kiba sat in front of him, looking curious.

"You look just like Naruto. Only manlier. I swear, if I didn't know Naruto had a dick I'd think he was a girl. At least sometimes, y'know, 'cause sometimes he can go all manly. Strange. I think he's bipolar sometimes. And - oi, man, your eyes are exactly the same colour as Naruto's! Well not exactly the same, but, damn, that's cool. Really cool. I think Naruto has a more golden blonde hair-colour, y'know, more fake-looking. Not that I'm saying it looks fake, 'cause everybody knows Naruto's a true blonde. I mean, no one could be more stupid than-"

"Shut up, dog breath!" Naruto threw a towel at Kiba's face. Minato sighed in relief inwardly; he had never thought the brunette would _shut up_.

Hinata smiled sweetly at him before placing two cups on the table, one for Kushina and one for Minato. "Come, Kiba-kun," she said. "We'll drink our tea in the living room."

She left, taking two cups with her for her and her boyfriend. Kiba saluted, grinning like a maniac, and followed. Naruto sat down, in front of his parents.

He looked serious, which never was good. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have yelled like that and I know you don't deserve it. I was so upset because Kyuubi had made blonde jokes for an hour and the other hour he spent harassing Itachi and Fugaku-san."

"It's okay, honey. You don't have to apologize. We more or less just showed up. I understand if it came as a shock." Kushina smiled, her brown eyes a little watery. "I am the one who should apologize. I haven't even tried to explain what happened and why-"

"Don't talk about that. Please." Naruto muttered, looking away.

"I ..." Minato started, hard finding the words. "I'm sorry, too. I should have told you from the start. I was only trying to protect you from-"

"From what?"

"From the truth. It wasn't planned to go like this. I just wanted you to grow up in a normal and steady home."

"You favoured me before Kyuubi, daddy. You could have just sold me to someone, but you let _him _sell himself instead."

Minato sighed. "It's true. Kyuubi was always your mother's son, and even then he didn't like depending on others. He wanted to be by himself, he didn't want to depend on his parents. He's too much like Kushina."

Kushina scrunched her nose a bit, but let her husband's comment slide.

"And, I just hope you can forgive me."

Naruto nodded. Then, he smiled a little. "Yeah."

UAUAUA

Sasuke wished he could have been there, but he was currently on his way home from a meeting in the other side of Tokyo. He was five minutes from home, and the traffic had been delayed thanks to all the snow. It was like a storm outside, not just gentle flakes falling down from a bright sky.

In fact, it was dark, and the only things lightening up Sasuke's way from the station was the snow, the street lights and the blue shine from the TVs in the apartments he passed.

There was no drunk man waiting for him when he got home, to which he was thankful. He wondered if the man had found a home, or maybe a box. If not, it was a possibility that the man didn't survive the winter.

He inhaled as he entered the apartment, loving how warm it was compared to outside. All he wanted now was a hot shower and maybe something to eat before he ravished Naruto. But he could hear voices in the living room which meant that there were more than his roommates in the apartment.

He hung off his jacket, kicking off his shoes, wondering why he didn't recognize the two other jackets hanging there. Running a hand through snowy hair he entered the living room. He was a little taken back when he saw Naruto's parents there. He didn't like the man that was Naruto's "daddy".

Minato didn't seem to like him either, if you could tell by the nasty glare he sent Sasuke's way. Kiba and Hinata were in the room too, Kiba telling something loudly to Kushina.

Naruto looked a little bothered, but Sasuke understood immediately that his boyfriend had forgiven his parents. The young blonde gestured for Sasuke to sit next to him, which the Uchiha did. He put an arm around Naruto's shoulders possessively; wanting to show who Naruto belonged to these days.

Minato scowled, but his expression changed when Naruto looked at him. Kushina noted Sasuke's presence, and smiled at him.

"I heard you were working at your father's company?" She said.

"Yes."

"Quite impressive, seeing as you are so young still." She didn't let his cold tone get to her, but continued. "I have actually had the pleasure to meet your brother, Itachi-kun, once. In Beijing. He was there during the Olympics with a young man from the Hoshigaki Clan."

"Yes."

Naruto looked at him with that disgustingly sweet smile of his, making Sasuke flinch a little.

"He's quite interested in sports," Sasuke elaborated, sensing Naruto's silent promise of no sex in a week hanging in the air.

"I see, Minato here is too, but he as unable to come with me to China that time."

"You went alone?" Sasuke hadn't meant to sound so surprised, but he had never expected a woman to go all alone to the Olympics.

She laughed at his surprise. "Of course not. I went with a good friend of Minato's, Sannin Jiraiya. Maybe you've heard of him?"

"Of course." Sasuke let the words slip him before he realized that he had just admitted knowing who Sannin Jiraiya was. The old, white-haired man had written a number of books. _Porn_books, to be exact. "Uhm... I mean ..."

Minato glared at him, while Kiba tried to keep his laughter in. Kushina looked a bit smug, a knowing smirk on her face. Naruto blushed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His boyfriend had just admitted reading porn to his parents - Naruto was allowed to be embarrassed.

"How is the old pervert anyways?" He asked.

"He's fine," Minato said. "He is currently in Taiwan. Doing _research_."

"Oh." Naruto blushed, and Minato was glad to realize that his son still held some innocence. When Naruto was still a child, Minato had tried to protect him from any kind of pervertedness and violence. This had caused Naruto to end up naïve and innocent.

"What school do you attend to?" Minato asked, not wanting to keep the subject about porn authors.

"Sarutobi College." Sasuke said, a bit proudly. Minato cursed inwardly - he wanted more to complain about. But SC was a good school.

Uchiha Sasuke seemed to be the perfect boyfriend, so far, if you didn't count the fact he was a bit of a pervert. But Minato had decided that he would bring the Uchiha down. Naruto deserved better, someone that wasn't a pervert. And someone that Minato liked.

And he had the perfect person in mind.

**To ****Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Momoichi_

Minato calls someone Naruto hasn't met in ages. Can anyone guess who? (I can!) Tell me who you think it is! Here's a clue: first appearance in this story!

_She smirked at him. "Yo," she said. "What's up with the bruise. Your boyfriend abusing you?" _

_Naruto looked her over. "At least I have a boyfriend."_


	15. Momoichi

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_Momoichi_

Momoichi Zabuza was a proud man. He was smart, strong and polite (sometimes). The first time Naruto had met the man he had started crying. Zabuza had, for the first time, looked terrified. It wasn't the first time he made a little boy or girl cry, but he was utterly destroyed when the cute blonde had cried at the sight of him.

From that day, Zabuza had made it his goal to make Naruto like him. It wasn't love at first sight, because he had only been a teenage boy when he first met the little boy that was Naruto. But he had grown attached to the blonde, since he spent a lot of time with Naruto's big brother, Kyuubi.

Zabuza was one of the few friends Naruto had. Well, at least it used to be that way, but they hadn't met since Naruto broke the contact with his parents. And when Naruto moved from Minato and Kushina, Zabuza had been heartbroken.

That was a few years ago, and Zabuza hadn't met Naruto since. Therefore, he was ecstatic when Minato called and told him that Naruto had forgiven them. And then he was heartbroken again when he heard that his only friend's little brother was together with no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

But he had something Sasuke didn't have. And he wasn't talking about his length, even though Zabuza was a very tall and muscular man. He was talking about connections. While Sasuke had not been accepted by Minato, Zabuza had. The brunette that was Zabuza had been accepted by Minato when the blonde man realized that Zabuza had no intentions to get Naruto in bed as soon as possible.

Now, Zabuza may be bad-tempered, but he was not foolish. He knew better than to rush Naruto, and he had been friend with Naruto for ages, which had made him pretty much immune to his looks. Though he wished nothing other than to get Naruto in his bed and fool around.

He wondered how Naruto looked now, if he was still as innocent-looking and short. If he was still as blonde and blue-eyed. If he still dressed in those covering clothes. Maybe Minato had been a little too stubborn about the clothes and made it stay in Naruto's mind even these days.

Zabuza could still hear Minato's voice. "Always cover your body, Naru-chan", "If someone touches you, kick their shins and run. Scream for daddy" or "If you're going to the beach, Naruto, always stick close to Kyuubi and Zabuza, get it?"

He remembered the last one as if it was yesterday. Zabuza's family and Naruto's family had been in Europe on vacation, and when Naruto wanted to go to the beach with his big brother and his friend, Minato had gone through a list of rules for Kyuubi and Zabuza to follow.

Surprisingly enough, both Zabuza and Kyuubi had followed every single one. He could still list the rules in his head.

UAUAUA

Sasuke woke up early, around eight o'clock. He stretched before reaching out his arms and finding Naruto's slim body there. He gripped Naruto's hips, pulling the blonde close. He nuzzled his face into golden locks, ignoring the noises Shikamaru and Kiba were causing in the kitchen.

He decided that he loved Saturdays, even though he would have to meet that incredibly annoying man. Minato ignored him, glared at him and when he spoke, he only questioned Sasuke's manliness or status. Sasuke did not like that man.

Naruto mumbled something, unconsciously pressing his butt against Sasuke's groin. The Uchiha closed his eyes at the lovely feeling. He would have hardened if he hadn't already been hard thanks to his morning arousal. And it was Saturday, after all, which meant that he and the blonde had time to ...

"Naruto," he whispered, licking Naruto's ear shell. "Naruto ..."

The blonde mumbled something into his pillow. He let out a mewl when he felt Sasuke's cock against his boxer clad ass.

"Baby. We haven't had sex in two days, c'mon."

"What about the hospital, jerk?" Naruto muttered, turning around and snuggling his face into Sasuke's face. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"That didn't count."

"You were inside of me, it counts." Naruto protested, kissing the pale chest before him. Sasuke bit his lip, wanting to be inside right now.

Naruto flew up as something crashed in the kitchen, and they heard Shikamaru let out a loud curse as Kiba flat out yelled. He hadn't meant to support on his hand, but he did.

"Itai!" He growled, glaring at his bandaged hand. Sasuke looked a little guilty upon seeing the broken fingers. "Oi, bastard, go and check why Shika is cursing."

"Do it yourself."

"Go and check it." Naruto repeated. "I don't want to get cold before having sex."

Sasuke smirked, before getting out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of PJ pants that were on the floor before heading to the kitchen.

Kiba looked bothered when he saw Sasuke's pale, well-toned chest and whatever it could _possibly_ be that was making the pyjama pants form a tent. "I'm not wearing any underwear either," the Uchiha smirked.

The dog lover made a gagging sound.

"What crashed?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru sighed, muttering; "troublesome."

"I'm making cookies!" Kiba grinned, now having recovered from the shock of seeing Sasuke almost naked and with a _very _visible boner.

"…Where's Hinata?"

"Asleep. She didn't want to make cookies with me." Kiba frowned at the bitter truth, but Sasuke couldn't care less. "Now, shoo. I don't want you here if you don't put on clothes! Shoo!"

Sasuke threw a glare at Kiba before walking back to the bedroom. Naruto looked at him, silently demanding explanations to the commotion in their kitchen.

"The moron is making cookies."

"Oh." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him down in the warm bed once again. Sasuke bit Naruto's nose playfully, before licking his way down to Naruto's mouth. He stuck out his tongue, and Naruto took it in his mouth, sucking on it.

Sasuke groaned, thrusting his hips forward, against Naruto's ass. The blonde let his tongue go, and Sasuke groaned again - this time in disappointment. He felt a warm hand slid over his back, down in his PJ pants and he let out a surprised sound when Naruto groped his ass.

"Mmm, Sasuke." Naruto bucked his hips upward, moaning when he felt Sasuke's erection against his own. Sasuke gasped, as he felt fingers encircle him inside of the thin, light blue pants. "You're really hard here."

Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's chest as the blonde jerked him off. "Naa-naruto!"

"Yes?" The hand disappeared, and Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

"Go and get the video camera, Blondie."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Bastard!" The blonde huffed, pushing Sasuke off him and went to the bathroom. Sasuke was just about to get up and follow when he heard that Naruto locked the door.

UAUAUA

The cookies were a bit burnt in the edges, but otherwise they were pretty nice. Naruto was curled up in the armchair, chewing on one of the chocolate bits in the cookie he was slowly eating, and watching TV with Gaara.

The red-head seemed to be very interested in those sharks, as they were swimming around the camera man in the cage on the screen. Gaara was murmuring a little mantra, but no one was listening to him. "Eat him. Eat him. Eat him."

Tonbo was in Sasuke's lap, purring as the Uchiha stroked him over his back. Sasuke didn't seem too found by seeing the Great White shark circling around the cage. He would never do that, not even for a million dollars. Maybe if Naruto promised to do kinky stuff with him, then he would do it for sure.

Besides, the blonde was still a little upset about earlier. He had jerked off in the shower, screaming Sasuke's name and moaning loudly. The Uchiha had been forced to masturbate in the bed. Masturbate. He hadn't masturbated by himself in ages!

The phone rang, and Sasuke gripped it, seeing as he sat the closest. Naruto and Minato had already talked and decided that they would go out tonight before they went back to Kyoto, so he wasn't afraid that it would be his lover's father.

"Yes?"

_"Ah, little brother. Exactly whom I wanted to talk with." _

"Really now? About what, _dear_ brother?" Sasuke wondered.

_"I couldn't help but wonder what you are doing next Friday?" _

"Next Friday? Why?" He couldn't help but sounding suspicious.

_"I'm asking for a favo__ur. I need you and Naruto to come with me and Kisame at a business party." _

"Why? Does it say 'bring your brother and his boyfriend' on the invitation?"

_"Not exactly. More of the lines 'bring a date or die'."_

"Then I can't see why you need me or Naruto." He said. "Freak." He added for good measure.

Itachi sighed. _"Well then, I need to borrow Naruto for a date. And you need to be Kisame's date. It's just for one night. I'll buy you anything. I'll _do_ anything."_

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched dangerously. Was **he** supposed to act as Hoshigaki Kisame's date for an entire night?

"Itachi?"

_"Yes?"_

"Where did you drop your brain?"

Itachi grunted. _"Very funny. Sasuke, I'm practically begging."_

"Why can't you just get some brainless girl to do it?"

_"I'm asking one of those right now." _

"Itachi-nii, don't be an ass." Sasuke wanted to hang up, but knew the consequences. "Is Kisame even gay? Are you gay? Why can't you bring a girl? C'mon. Call an escort."

_"Never. I've done that once, and it ended with the escort leaving with another guy that offered her more money, and when I asked a 'normal' girl out, she was all clingy and ... yuck ..." _

"I don't want to go out with Kisame. Not even _pretend_ to go out with him."

_"Give the phone to Naruto." _

"No!"

_"Give the phone to Naruto."_

"Fine." Sasuke gave the phone to the blonde, who looked at him funny before taking it. Sasuke watched as Itachi told the blonde about his situation.

"Mhm," Naruto said, taking a little bite on his cookie. "Sure. You have to pick us up, though, _someone_ crashed our car." Naruto took another bite while listening to Itachi. "Don't worry. He'll go with Kisame-san. Bye, Itachi."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at Naruto, who smiled innocently.

"If you don't go as Kisame-san's date I won't have sex with you in a _month_."

"You wouldn't do that," Sasuke snorted.

"Watch me, bastard."

UAUAUA

After having forced Naruto into some more fashionable clothes than his usual baggy rags and jeans they entered the restaurant where Minato and Kushina were waiting. Sasuke frowned upon seeing a well-built man with spiky brown hair and dark eyes. It was an attractive man, maybe five years older than them.

But he couldn't see why the man was sitting with Naruto's parents. The blonde seemed shocked too.

They reached the table, and Naruto blinked a couple of times. "Zabu-chan?"

Zabuza could only stare too. He had never imagined Naruto to turn into such beautiful boy. He almost wanted to drag Naruto into the restaurant's kitchen to get a proper look at him; the dim light in the fancy restaurant was a bit annoying, in fact.

"I was in town and Minato-san invited me. Nice to see you again, Naru-chan." Zabuza stood up, and Sasuke felt strangely small. The man wasn't as big or tall as Kisame, but he was at least a head taller than Sasuke. The Uchiha felt his fingers twitch dangerously as Naruto was pulled into an embrace from the stranger called Zabu-chan.

"Uhm, Sasuke, this is Momoichi Zabuza. Zabu-chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you." Zabuza held out his hand, and Sasuke shook it.

They all sat down and ordered. Naruto explained who Zabuza was a little better, and Sasuke still didn't like the man. Minato seemed to like him, though. Zabuza's arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, in that possessive way _Sasuke_ usually put _his_ arm around the blonde.

"So you're still in school. And you entered TAD. I'm glad you actually did it. Do you work or anything?" Zabuza asked, his dark voice a bit rough. A milder version of Kyuubi's voice. The arm was still around Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke couldn't stop staring.

"I'm a teacher at Sarutobi College. Art teacher. And I'm doing designs for Team Hebi."

Kushina let out a yelp. "Why haven't you told me, Naru-chan?" She burst out. "I love Team Hebi's clothes!"

"I should know. Half of my pay check ends up there." Minato said, though he didn't sound annoyed at all.

"What collection have you done, honey?" She asked, ignoring her husband.

"I sent over a folder with Christmas clothes yesterday. There's a detail on every design that tells they're done by me, so you'll notice."

Kushina nodded, very interested. "How does it look?"

"I ... uh ... kinda borrowed the Namikaze swirl. Hope you don't mind."

"How lovely!" Kushina looked so excited that Minato was afraid she would fall out of her chair. Sasuke didn't stop staring at the strong arm that was wrapped around Naruto's shoulders.

UAUAUA

In the other side of town, a pale man was looking over some pictures in his office. He had them spread over his desk, his assistant sitting on the other side.

It was snowing outside, and their driver had been a bit delayed due the nasty weather, so they could go through the folder that had arrived to their sky scrape without hurrying.

"He sure is talented," Kabuto said, correcting his glasses.

"Mmm, yes." Orochimaru smirked, tracing a long finger over one of the designs. "They are different, creative. I believe I have never seen a Christmas dress in black that isn't boring, slutty or gothic."

"He pulled it off quite well, even though the details are red." Kabuto nodded. "And this picture is a better version of what Tayuya did three days ago. See, the black belt and the green here. She is great too, but she make them slutty."

"We should put them in the same room," Orochimaru said. "Let's do that tomorrow, make them come over and brainstorm a little together in the conference room on the twenty-second floor."

"Yes, sir."

"And one more thing, Kabuto. Take these," Orochimaru picked a bunch of papers, "and send them to the factory. I want five copies of each design by tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, sir."

UAUAUA

Naruto wondered if it could be any colder as he hurried toward the huge sky scrape where he was supposed to meet Tayuya in the lobby. He got inside, panting slightly from having more or less ran there.

The red-haired girl was standing by the desk, waiting for him, with a cocky look on her face. She was dressed in a skirt and a red, baggy t-shirt with a belt around her slim waist. She looked good, and was almost taller than him in her high boots.

He himself was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and his boyfriend's hoodie with 'Sarutobi College' printed over his chest. It was a bit big, but he loved the cosy shirt.

She smirked at him. "Yo," she said. "What's up with the bruise. Your boyfriend abusing you?"

Naruto looked her over. "At least I have a boyfriend."

Her smirk grew. "Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look."

Naruto followed her through the big lobby toward the elevators. "It's my hair-colour isn't it," he muttered to himself. But she heard him.

"Yeah, you're, like, taken from one of those jokes."

He growled, but they were quiet the rest of the elevator-journey. They reached floor twenty-two and she led him through the corridors. The corridors were filled with people, both tall models from other countries and men and women clad in suits or other forms of clothes that just showed how important they were.

She unlocked the door. She led him in a conference room with a big, oval table and with a lot of chairs around it. There were papers and pens spread all over the table. She grinned. "I was here early and started before you, hope you don't mind."

"Whatever." He said, sitting down next to her and looking at her designs. "You're good, Tayuya-san."

"Don't bother with the suffix." She said, gripping a pen. "Oi, what did the blonde do when he heard that over ninety percent of accidents occur at the home?"

Naruto frowned, but he hadn't heard this one yet. "I don't know."

"He moved!" She started laughing, clutching her stomach and falling out of her chair.

"Very funny. Very funny." Naruto sighed, taking a pen and a clean paper. He started drawing with his not-bandaged hand, since the other was useless right now.

"What happened to your hand, Blondie? Tried to open a door?" She snickered and sat up on her chair again.

"Car crash."

"Ouch. What happened?"

He looked up from his clutter. "I was bothering my boyfriend while he drove."

Tayuya's eyes widened. "In the car?!"

"What?"

"You gave him a BJ in the car?!" She started laughing.

"No! Why does everyone believe I sucked him off?!" He waved his hands desperately.

"Maybe it's because you look like a total _prostitute_ when you say 'bothering'!" She fell off her chair again, laughing hysterically.

UAUAUA

Two hours later, filled with blonde jokes and sex jokes, Naruto was allowed to leave. Tayuya was going to stay and get the pictures to Kabuto, so she thought it was unnecessary for him to stay. But he felt pleased with himself, as if he had achieved something good.

And he kind of liked being around Tayuya. If you put the blonde and sex jokes aside she was pretty nice. Harsh and vulgar, but nice. She had complained about his clothes just like Sasuke and Shikamaru usually did, which meant he could count on only honesty from her.

The metal doors parted, and Naruto stepped in. It wasn't until he was inside of the metal cage he realized that he wasn't alone. A set of golden brown eyes were staring at him. He offered Orochimaru a small smile, and felt how his heart beat quickened.

"Naruto-kun. How lovely to see you." Orochimaru reached out his hand and Naruto was ready to slap it away, but it just passed him and a long finger pressed the emergency stop button. It stopped, and Naruto took a step closer to the wall in surprise. "How are you?"

"I am ... I'm fine, thanks." Naruto's smile became more strained.

"You look a little warm. Why don't you take off your ... clothes?"

"I'm fine, not hot at all."

"I beg to differ. You're very hot." Orochimaru leaned down and pressed his pale lips against Naruto's. He tried to push the older man away, but he didn't move. A sneaky tongue made its way inside of Naruto's mouth.

The blonde responded to the kiss, reaching out one hand to press the red button.

He let his thigh slide up in between Orochimaru's legs as he pushed the button. The elder designer didn't even notice that the elevator started moving again, since Naruto's slim thigh was gently rubbing his erection and his tongue was somewhere down Naruto's throat.

The doors slid apart with a soft pling, and Orochimaru backed away immediately, as if he hadn't been molesting the blonde a second ago.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Business Parties_

_"It was either coming or die slowly." Sasuke shivered at the threat Naruto had made._

_"... He denied you sex."_

_"Yep." _

Don't forget to review.


	16. Business Parties

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_Business Parties_

As soon Naruto came home, he ran to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. He started brushing his teeth furiously, walking out of the bathroom and to the kitchen, the brush still going back and forth over his already white teeth.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, the awkwardness between them starting to wear off. Though, the brunette had been unconsciously avoiding to talk to Naruto.

"Um bwashing ma tees." Some toothpaste flew through the air and landed on Shikamaru's cheek. "Sowy." (1)

"It's okay. Really. Just try to avoid doing it again. Did you eat something nasty?"

Naruto spit out the foam in the sink, turning on the water to wash it away. "You could say that, yeah." He put the toothbrush in his mouth again.

"You're gonna start bleeding if you continue that." Shikamaru calmly stated.

"I'm gonna brush as much as I want!" Naruto yelled, after having spitted the foam out again. He washed it away and cleaned his toothbrush, putting it on the counter as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He went out with Kiba and Hinata."

"..."

"It's true. They're just getting some pizza."

"Okay." Naruto shrugged and walked back to the bathroom, putting the toothbrush away and looking in the mirror. Why would Orochimaru like to kiss him anyways? What was so special about him? Orochimaru was a designer; he was supposed to be disgusted by Naruto's horrible clothing.

Maybe it was like Sasuke said. That he gave off the wrong vibes. That he gave off invites without realizing it.

A sigh escaped his throat and he left the bathroom to join Shikamaru in doing nothing. He sat down by the counter on one of the barstools next to Shikamaru. "What's Gaara doing?"

"He's out with Rock Lee."

Naruto smirked. "Gaara and Lee, huh. What an odd pairing. One of them is totally stoic and cold and the other is like energy itself."

"Much like you and Sasuke, then." The brunette said. "I guess it's true that opposits attract."

"Blah. Whatever." Naruto muttered. He was still in a little cranky mood from having being_ molested_. "I worked with Tayuya today."

"So I've heard."

"Total bitch ... I like her."

Shikamaru snorted. "She's a bitch, but you like her?"

"Yep. Though, I wonder where she came up with all those blonde jokes."

"Maybe blondejokes. com," Shikamaru shrugged. (2)

"There is a site called that?!"

UAUAUA

Sasuke's dark brown eyes never left Naruto's slim form. The blonde was sitting on the floor in front of the armchair where Sasuke was seated, leaning against it, the Uchiha's legs on each side of his shoulders.

Tonbo was in the blonde's lap and Akamaru next to him. He had a big glass in his hands, filled with coke and his blue eyes were stuck on the TV.

Kiba and Hinata were snuggling in the sofa, Gaara sitting in an armchair and looking bored. Shikamaru was preparing for tomorrow's test in the sofa, like Gaara, Sasuke and Kiba also should have been doing.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the absent look in Naruto's eyes, no matter how hard the blonde seemed to stare at the screen before him. He leaned down, placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders and massaging carefully. Naruto tensed, but relaxed quickly. Sasuke scowled, leaning down further and nuzzling his nose down in Naruto's hair.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

Naruto didn't answer, as if he hadn't heard, but he put the glass away on the coffee table and climbed up in Sasuke's lap, Tonbo having to jump off in the progress. The kitten seemed to glare at Sasuke, as if it was the Uchiha's fault that Naruto stood up, and then laid down next to Akamaru.

Naruto closed his eyes and listened to Sasuke's heartbeat, and he wondered how the thumping sound could be so soothing. Or maybe it was Sasuke's hand that stroked his back gently that was soothing him. Or maybe the soft kiss Sasuke placed on his now yellowish bruise.

He gripped the Uchiha's shirt harder, as if trying to rip it apart. Sasuke pressed him closer to his chest. He looked over at Gaara, who was looking a little worried. Even Kiba and Hinata had stopped snuggling and feeding each other with pizza to look at the blonde.

The aura he gave off was sad, as if something had happened. It looked as if it was itching in Kiba to comfort the blonde, and Gaara looked annoyed - as if Naruto was supposed to be in his lap instead. Shikamaru was glancing over his book at Naruto, and didn't care to hide his worried face.

"You wanna go to bed, Naruto?" Sasuke asked sweetly. The blonde nodded, and Sasuke picked Naruto up, bridal style. Naruto's slim arms wrapped around his neck as he carried the blonde to their bedroom.

Naruto didn't even bother opening his eyes as he was put down on their soft bed, Sasuke laying down next to him.

"What's wrong, baby? Tell me." He tried to make Naruto look at him, but the blonde avoided his eyes. He took Naruto's chin between his index finger and thumb, trying to force the blue eyes to focus on him. "Sweetheart?"

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto sniffled, still not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"I love you too, Naruto. You're worrying me. I can't read your mind, you know." Sasuke sat up, pulling Naruto up with him. He let the blonde lean against his chest, supporting his pale chin in Naruto's blonde hair.

"Today ... I was at the Hebi building and worked, right? And when I was on my way home ..." Naruto groaned. "It's stupid, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"But I want to know, tell me, dobe."

"Bastard." Naruto took a pause before continuing. "When I was on my way down to the lobby I met Orochimaru, you know, the designer that owns the entire fashion world."

"What did he say? Did he insult you?" Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's thighs.

"Don't do stuff like that when we're talking about him." Naruto said, slapping Sasuke's hands away. The Uchiha scowled, not liking being denied what he wanted.

"Why not?"

"Because ... because he kissed me."

"He kissed you?!" Sasuke yelled in Naruto's ear. Naruto winced at the loudness. "You're telling me that this Orochimaru freaking' kissed you?! Did he touch you too?!"

Naruto flinched, now regretting having brought it up at all. "Sasuke, calm down, pleas-"

"I'm not going to calm down! Oh no! I'm going to kill-mmph-"

Naruto clamped his hand over Sasuke's mouth. "Uchiha Sasuke, you're _not _going to do anything."

Sasuke took a deep breath as Naruto removed his hand. "Fine."

"An Uchiha 'fine' is the same thing as 'I'm going to do it anyways'." Naruto's ocean blue eyes never left Sasuke's dark brown.

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't do anything."

Naruto gave Sasuke a half-hearted slap on his shoulder, not bothering to hit harder. Sasuke muttered something about 'abusing boyfriends' before relaxing slightly and letting Naruto lean against his chest again.

"Why can't you tell me things like this anyways?"

Naruto frowned at the question. "I can tell you things."

"No, I have to force it out of you." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto sighed.

"You go into this 'possessive-mode' and I don't like it."

Sasuke snorted. "I do not."

He wrapped his arms around Naruto, hugging tightly and placing a kiss on the blonde hair.

"I won't do anything _this time_. But trust me, baby, that if he touch you again ..." He let the threat hang in the air, and Naruto knew Sasuke could and would go through with his threats.

UAUAUA

A week later, Naruto and Sasuke found themselves getting ready for the business party. Their week had went too fast, in Sasuke opinion.

Naruto had gone out with that 'childhood friend' of his, Momoichi Zabuza, almost every day. The SC-students, though, had no time for catching up with friends, go out on dates or even take a shower.

So Naruto had been the only one in the apartment not smelling sweat or dog, because the others were really studying for the test in business and service.

"I'm so glad you're finally taking a shower." Naruto said, his nose scrunched as Sasuke entered the shower and slid the shower-door shut. Naruto didn't remove his eyes from Sasuke, because he could see perfectly through the glass, though it was getting a bit steamy in the bathroom. "I hope Kiba is taking a shower today too, because, I mean, really, you know."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. Naruto checked his mirror reflection one last time, deciding that yes, he looked alright. Hinata, Sasuke and Itachi had all been on him and forced him to wear other clothes than "the rags" as the oldest Uchiha brother had so nicely put it.

"Oi, bastard, try to be nice over there, okay?"

"I'll try."

"And that translates to a very simple 'never'."

"It doesn't. But if that blue ... thing, tries anything, I'll rip his heart out and feed it to the little devil in disguise."

"Who's 'the little devil in disguise'?"

"Tonbo. He wakes me up half an hour before the alarm clock even starts beeping!"

"Hm." Naruto smirked, glad that his not-so-little kitten actually used his talents. Tonbo had liked Sasuke from the first glare, because the Uchiha always fed the grey soon-to-be cat, even though said Uchiha never would admit it. Tonbo had grown since October, since it now was already December.

He was already thinking of Christmas presents, though it wasn't all too hard to buy presents to people you knew better than yourself. The hardest to get a present for was always - _always_ - Sasuke.

Even though he knew the bastard would be pleased with anything he got, Naruto always put some extra effort in that.

Gaara's walls were covered in modern, abstract, beautiful and expressful artworks, mostly made by students that went to TAD that Naruto knew. The red-head always became happy, and Naruto knew it by the small twitching in the corner of his lips, and the hug he would get once they were alone. Kiba mostly got DVDs or things to Akamaru, because the dog lover never got tired of movies. Shikamaru always wished for the same thing - books. It wasn't too troublesome, it wasn't too annoying and he loved to learn and read - even though he didn't show it.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?" The blonde looked back to the shower, where he could see the lines of Sasuke's pale, well-toned body through the foggy glass door.

"Have you gone deaf or something? The shampoo, under the sink!"

"What?"

"This bottle is empty. Check if there is any under the sink." Sasuke repeated, seemingly annoyed.

Naruto checked, finding nothing. "I'll go to Gaara's bathroom and check if he has anything. Stay here."

Sasuke snorted as Naruto left the bathroom, leaving the bathroom door open just to mess with the Uchiha. He walked through the kitchen, where Gaara was sitting by the counter and marking text in the book before him with a yellow pen.

"Shampoo?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes while thinking. "In the shower. A green bottle."

Naruto smiled and jogged through the living room to Gaara's and Shikamaru's bathroom. He found it almost immediately, and then hurried back to his and Sasuke's. Kiba was the only one having a bathroom of his own, because he usually showered Akamaru in there too. And he was far too messy to be placed with Shikamaru. Kiba sharing bathroom with Gaara wasn't even an option.

"Moron." Sasuke said when the blonde arrived again, handing him the bottle. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up, or I'll get Akamaru's shampoo next time."

UAUAUA

"Damn." Sasuke sighed, sitting down outside the big house in the winter cold. The snow had been falling gently the entire day, but now it had stopped and the darkness was lit out by both the white snow and the lanterns handing from the elegant mansion.

It was a bit cold to his butt, having just brushed away a thin layer of snow from the bench. He was a bit startled when his 'date' came outside and sat down. Sasuke only reached to the Hoshigaki's chest, which said a lot about Kisame's length.

"Barbie seems to enjoy himself." Kisame said, trying to start up a conversation.

"He does." Sasuke agreed, though he didn't really like it. Well, sure, he wanted Naruto to have fun. But not with his brother! Itachi wasn't funny at all, how could he possibly amuse _Sasuke's_ blonde?

"Someone sounds jealous." Kisame smirked knowingly.

"Hn." It wasn't even deemed worthy a reply. "I'm just here to be your date."

"... Thank you, chibi. It's hard to get a date when you look like I do."

Sasuke looked up, as if wondering how Kisame looked like. He wasn't a beauty, to be honest. He had sharp teeth, a blue hue on his skin and blue hair, his narrowed eyes dark and his body built, well, like a giant. Kisame looked a bit like a criminal, had he not been wearing 'proper' clothes and flashing the name Hoshigaki.

"It was either coming or die slowly." Sasuke shivered at the threat Naruto had made.

"So ... He denied you sex."

"Yep."

They sat in silence, watching the garden before them. It was hard to see anything else than the snow-covered threes and the gates that towered up between the brick-fence. Kisame was the one breaking the silence.

"Have you talked to Itachi?"

Sasuke frowned in confusion. "No? About what?"

Kisame shrugged. "It seems that he is keeping something away from me. And it's damn annoying. Have you any idea what it's about?"

Sasuke stared at the giant. Kisame looked a bit bothered by the stare. Then Sasuke said, slowly and quietly. "How the _fuck _can you tell if he's keeping something away from you? My brother is like a stone statue, Kisame-san; you can't possibly see something like that. Besides, what makes you think Itachi-nii has feelings?"

Kisame shrugged again. "It just looks like something is bothering him."

Neither said anything for a long while after that, until they heard the music change from classic to ... more classic. Well, at least they switched tempo.

"It's almost half past ten, c'mon. Let's call the driver." Kisame grinned, showing off sharp teeth. He flipped his cell phone open, pressing a button and then putting the phone to his ear. "We're ready to leave." He snapped it shut and put it away again. "Let's go get the party monster ... and Naruto-kun"

Sasuke snorted, but followed Kisame inside, smirking as he saw Itachi look a bit uncomfortable. Though, his smirk disappeared as soon as he understood _why_ Itachi looked uncomfortable. Normally, Itachi would never let something as stupid as emotions to slip into his face, but both Sasuke and Kisame could see his distress pretty badly.

Sasuke growled, and Kisame scowled. A man, in his late fifties perhaps, was coming on to Naruto. It was so obvious that no body, except for Naruto, could see through it. The wrinkled man held the blonde's hand, telling something that Naruto seemed to be very fascinating.

Sasuke stalked through the dancing mass of people in all ages, and stood next to the man. "Hello."

Naruto and the man's head snapped towards him. He offered a polite smile, which made Naruto's eyes widen. He became a bit worried; because Sasuke didn't smile to people he didn't know.

"Who're you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Since you asked so nicely," the man smiled - or maybe he grimaced, Sasuke couldn't tell. "I'm Osage Manure."

"Osage-san, would you remove your hand from my boyfriend, please." It wasn't a polite question, in fact, it wasn't even a question. It was a demand that promised pain to anyone who disobeyed.

The man took his hand away from Naruto, looking a bit sour. "It was nice to meet you, Naruto-kun."

"A pleasure." Naruto smiled as the man walked away. He glanced at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke muttered.

"That was the principal of TAD."

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _The First Meeting_

(1) Go get your toothbrush! Now, brush your teeth with _loads _of toothpaste and try saying it yourself. This is the result I got. What did you get?

For those who didn't get it, Naruto said "I'm brushing my teeth" and then "sorry", but I think you all got it. Right?

(2) There is a homepage called this.


	17. The First Meeting

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_The First Meeting_

The first time Gaara met Sasuke, things had not been that good. Sasuke and Naruto went to a different high school than the rest of their roommates, because they had the money that was needed to enter said high school and the red-head had chosen to go to another school.

Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba had only heard about Sasuke before, and Gaara was the first to meet him of the blonde's friends.

Naruto had just started dating the bastard, and therefore Sasuke was all touchy-feely with the blonde. Something that still annoyed Gaara; he disliked seeing his best friend being touched that way under his nose. What Naruto did in the bedroom wasn't Gaara's concern, but still it was annoying to see the blonde being groped like that.

The first time they had met, had been when Gaara was off to get Naruto from Sasuke's place - they still lived at home - and that was when he had met Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi had been a bit frightening, Gaara had to admit. The elder Uchiha brother gave off the impression that he could kill you with a mere glance if he wanted and that he was above the law. And at first, Gaara had thought Itachi was Sasuke.

Itachi had simply shook his head, looking a bit amused - which was, in fact, scarier than the stoic look. He had then went to get Naruto. And the blonde came back with another Uchiha, this one named Sasuke.

Sasuke had asked if this was Naruto's best friend, and when the blonde nodded, he had smirked. Uchiha fucking Sasuke had smirked at him, Sabaku no Gaara.

So Gaara punched him. Sasuke punched back.

UAUAUA

Naruto was talking happily with Tayuya in the conference room on floor twenty-two, that had been reserved for them once again. They were done with everything; their clothes were being shown on Team Hebi's runway in the glamorous building next to the Hebi Building, where all the offices were.

"Anyways, Barbie, I think you should drop the clothes."

Naruto arched a slender brow.

"Who's a pervert now?" Tayuya laughed, pointing at the blonde. "I didn't mean it that way, stupid!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, hating how she always brought his choice of clothing up fifteen or ten minutes before they were leaving, she had done it the last couple of times at least.

"You have a good body, and then you use this ... this!" Tayuya gripped his yellow shirt with a cartoon printed on the chest. "It looks like you've borrowed it from your five-year-old little brother! Who is really fat!"

Naruto looked down. He liked the cartoon, big deal. And what was up with that fat-comment anyways? He glared at the red-haired girl.

"It's like five sizes too big, Barbie," Tayuya sighed. "Tomorrow, which is a Sunday, you will go shopping with me. Bring your boyfriend. I'm sure he don't mind going out with you, I mean you can't see the bruise much now anyways."

Naruto snorted. "No way."

"Who buys your clothes?"

Naruto shrugged.

"..."

"..."

They stared at each other, before they both started giggling, which turned in to laughter in no time. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, as Kabuto stepped in.

"I'm sorry to intrude," he said, correcting his glasses. "Here are the tickets for you and your friends for tonight's show." He gave them an envelope each. "Orochimaru-sama says it will be lovely to see you both tonight." He gave them a small smile before disappearing again.

"Tch, what a freak," Tayuya snorted. "Like a fuckin' lapdog." She opened her envelope. "I'm taking my friends Sakon and Ukon. My sister and her friend are coming too. Who're you taking?"

"Sasuke and my roomies and Hinata."

"Cool! I get to meet them tonight! Awesome! I've been, like, imagining them in my head. Are they hot?"

Naruto sputtered.

UAUAUA

Sasuke looked around. It was a big local, filled with important people. He wasn't nervous being around 'important people', he was surrounded by them wherever he went. He was nervous for Naruto. He had not been allowed to see the blonde's works, and he wondered how this Tayuya-girl had "helped" Naruto.

Shikamaru looked a bit tired, but was discreetly looking at the people around them. They were on the second row, seeing as journalists and some famous people had to sit in the front to see the clothes. Kiba was looking ready to jump up on the catwalk, run a couple of turns and sit down again. Hinata looked shy, as always, but she was very beautiful. Gaara looked stoic, much like Sasuke.

Sasuke could see Sai on the third row, next to an elder man. He scowled, annoyed to see the idiot there. His eyes snapped to the runway as it suddenly was lit up from under the glassfloor and from lights in the high ceiling.

It was warm, smelled perfume, sweat and alcohol. Soft pop music started playing, low as a tall woman and a man entered. The man was pale, his hair long and dark. The woman looked like a model, maybe an actress. He had seen her in the papers, but couldn't place her name.

"Hello," she said in to the microphone. "Welcome to Team Hebi's Christmas Collection, 2008."

She handed the microphone to the man next to her. Even though he was maybe a few inches shorter, he didn't look small or less important. He smirked and started talking. He told them about what they were aiming for, what they were to expect and where to find the emergency exits.

Sasuke wondered why they had the Christmas show only one and a half week away from the actual holiday, but didn't care. Orochimaru and the model walked back on the runway.

There was a moment of murmurs from the audiences, before music started playing - louder and faster this time. A model entered, dressed in a short, red skirt and a black blouse. She was wearing a handcuff around her right wrist, and her fake hair was almost reaching the black winter boots.

A second model entered, this one dressed in a green dress with a brown belt marking her waist. She was wearing beige boots, and the tights she was wearing were red. _How _she managed to wear a green dress and red tights without looking like a Christmas tree was beyond Sasuke's imagination.

The models passed, all clad in his dobe's designs. Well, most of them anyways. He could see the little red mark on the hem of every skirt, dress and skirt. He felt extremely proud two hours later, when it was time to go home.

They were supposed to wait for Naruto outside the entrance, and so they did. Kiba was jumping off and down to keep warm in the snow, telling them details as if they hadn't been there at all. Hinata was probably the only one listening.

"It's been half an hour," Shikamaru sighed. "It's cold, I'm tired, he's late and I'm going home."

"I'll go get him," Gaara said. The others looked at him. "I'll sneak in, big deal."

The others nodded, and Shikamaru didn't leave. It was just one of his many empty threats about doing stuff.

Gaara pulled the zipper on his jacket higher and walked back toward the building. He stalked fast between the, now empty, chairs. He didn't have to sneak in backstage; he saw Naruto walking quickly toward the exit, the Orochimaru-dude following him.

Gaara let out a low growl and hurried toward the blonde and the elder man. But Orochimaru and Naruto was too far away for him to reach before the man did something.

Orochimaru gripped Naruto's wrist, spinning him around. "What do you think you're going?"

"Home," Naruto answered coldly.

"Oh no, you're coming with me."

"And just why would I want to go with you?" Naruto tried to pull his wrist back, but Orochimaru used his focus to pull him closer.

"You led me on, you fucking _slut_!" Orochimaru hissed. Naruto struggled. "In the elevator, you freaking' rubbed my dick!"

Gaara's eyes widened, and he realized that he had stopped. Orochimaru yanked in Naruto's golden hair, leaning down to capture soft lips.

"Oi!" Gaara snapped. Orochimaru stepped back, glaring at the red-head, before sparing a glance at Naruto and then walking quickly back into the shadows.

Gaara ran to Naruto, pulling the blonde into a hug. Naruto gripped his shirt, nuzzling into his chest.

"So this is Uchiha Sasuke? I thought he would look like his brother."

They broke apart, looking at a girl with red-hair and brown eyes. She was smirking, staring at Gaara.

"No. This is Sabaku no Gaara, my best friend. Gaara, this is Tayuya."

Gaara and Tayuya nodded toward each other, then Naruto turned to walk to the big entrance.

"Are you guys coming? Tayuya, didn't you want to meet the others?"

"Yes!" Tayuya nodded, running on top of the chairs instead of on the floor, reminding Gaara of something Kiba would do.

They came out, and Naruto was a little startled at the cold wind. Sasuke eyed the red-headed girl suspiciously, while Kiba stared openly.

"Guys, this is Tayuya." Naruto smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Tayuya smiled, shaking Kiba's and Shikamaru's hands. She grinned at Hinata, and shook her hand too. She stopped at Sasuke. "I just want to say ... I admire you."

They all stared at her quizzically, and Sasuke looked ready to slap some sense into her.

"I would never have been able to do it," she continued.

"What?" Sasuke finally snapped.

Tayuya glanced at Naruto, but she was tackled before she could tell her blonde joke.

UAUAUA

Tayuya was glaring at Naruto, still rubbing her arm, as they all stood outside the restaurant. They had all decided to eat out, and Tayuya had been offered to join them.

"I can't believe you _pinched_ me. What are you, a girl?" She snarled as they slowly walked toward the train station.

"I'm not a girl."

"Wimp."

"Bitch."

"Pussy."

"Hooker."

"Barbie."

"Oh, you damn-"

"What's up with the ugly words, can't you just shut up?" Shikamaru sighed. "Geez, so troublesome."

"Sorry," Naruto muttered. Tayuya just rubbed her arm, even though it didn't hurt anymore.

She glanced at Sasuke, who was staring right ahead and holding Naruto's hand in his, entwining their fingers. She wondered how he could have such a control over all his friends, even though he had yet to say anything to her and the others. He seemed to be the boss, the one the others came to if troubled. Okay, maybe not the Gaara-dude. But even she was a little bit scared of him.

They reached the station, and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw his brother's once best friend there. "Zabu-chan!" He waved.

The man, who Tayuya thought looked much like a handsome murderer, looked up. The man grinned, showing off pointy teeth.

She started wondering just what kind of people Barbie was hanging out with.

She didn't fail notice the way Sasuke possessively sneaked his arm around Naruto's waist, instead of simply just holding hands. She knew the others noticed too, but no one commented it. She guessed they were used to it.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the brown-haired man.

"I was lucky. I got one of the last tickets to the Christmas show." Zabuza said. "I booked it after dinner with Minato and Kushina."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto slipped out of Sasuke's grip, to hug the tall man. Tayuya smirked at the Uchiha's displeased face.

Zabuza's reply was drenched as a train arrived and they all stepped on, besides Zabuza, who was taking another train. Naruto waved goodbye, and Tayuya noticed that Sasuke immediately put his arm around Naruto's shoulders when they found seats for them all.

She had to really focus to hear what the shy mouse, Hinata, said. She stuttered a bit and talked lowly, which annoyed Tayuya.

She heard a few giggles and she glanced over at Barbie, smirking when she saw him kissing Sasuke's neck.

When she came home later that night, she couldn't help to think that Naruto's roommates were a strange bunch, indeed.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Frozen_

Naruto finds something. Two days to Christmas.

_The bottle he had been drinking out had slid out from the dirty hand and stopped by the ground. Dark golden liquid was slowly streaming out from the bottle, and the etiquette was almost gone. _


	18. Frozen

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_Frozen_

Naruto waved after Zabuza, and then hurried home. It was dark and the snow and the street lights were the only things lighting up his way. There weren't too many people outside, which was understandable. He had been doing his last Christmas shopping with Zabuza and it was really late.

It was two days to Christmas, and Naruto had also bought presents to his parents and brother this year. Zabuza was going to Kyoto over Christmas, to celebrate with his family that had moved with the Namikazes. So Naruto had let the tall brunette take his presents with him.

He was smiling and humming to a silly Christmas song when he reached his apartment building. He frowned when he saw the drunken man laying in a pile of snow. The bottle he had been drinking from had slid out from the dirty hand and stopped on the ground.

Dark golden liquid was slowly streaming out from the bottle, and the etiquette was almost gone.

Naruto walked up to the man, who lay in the pile next to the door he was about to enter. "Sir?" He gripped the drunken man's thin and old jacket, shaking him a little. "Sir, you can't lay here. It's too cold."

He smiled when he thought the man was about to wake up, but he had only slid down the pile a little. Naruto frowned, trying to shake the man awake again.

He stepped in the now golden, melted snow next to the bottle, making it splash up against his pant leg. He ignored the wetness that followed, and tried to shake the man again. He got no response.

Then he realized the man wasn't breathing. He checked for a pulse, searching and searching.

He let out a slightly high-pitched scream. The man was dead! The man had frozen to death outside Naruto's home. He screamed when he noticed the thin layers of ice around the man's mouth that seemed to be stuck on the skin, the ice having a golden colour, like the liquid in and around the bottle.

He screamed because the man was dead. He screamed because the man must have died hungry. He screamed because the man had died lonely. Because no one would miss him. He screamed because he, Naruto, had done nothing to save the man.

A man and a woman ran up to him, having walked nearby.

"Are you okay, son?" The man asked, and looked to his wife for support.

Naruto just stared at the drunken man, or what had once been a drunken man. _His _drunken man was dead. The man who had slurred goodnights to him when he came home from TAD, the man who had asked for a kiss in different ways (some more violent than others), the man who had smiled a drunken smile to him whenever he noticed him.

He was dead. And Naruto hadn't seen it coming.

"Where do you live, darling?" The woman asked, putting a hand on his lower back. He panted from having screamed, and tears were silently running down his cheeks. He looked at the door next to the pile, and the older couple seemed to understand. She started leading him toward the door, before turning to her husband. "Honey, call the police or something."

She led him inside, and when the warm air hit him, he realized where he was.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"You think you'll manage yourself?" He nodded. She smiled, dark hair around her oval face. "Good. Get some sleep." She gave him the bags he had dropped in his shock of seeing the dead man.

"Thank you," he repeated. She smiled once again, walking out to her husband again.

Naruto made his way up to their apartment on shaky legs, his hands having an irongrip on the bags. He absent-mindedly kicked on the door a couple of times, instead of knocking. The door was opened by Sasuke, who took the bags without a sound and just walked with them inside.

When he came back in the hall after leaving the bags in their bedroom, he noticed that the blonde was crying.

"Naruto?"

All he got in reply was a hug, Naruto wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"He's dead!" Naruto sniffed, his grip on the back of Sasuke's shirt tightening.

"Who's dead?" Sasuke sounded alarmed, flashes of people he knew, laying dead, passing his eyes. His brother in a car crash, Naruto's criminal brother with a bullet through his head, Shikamaru being raped and murdered in an alley on his way home from his parents. "Naruto, who is dead?"

"I don't even know his name!" Naruto pressed, if possible, tighter to Sasuke. The Uchiha sighed in relief - it wasn't his family, Naruto's family or Shikamaru. "He's always there and now he froze to death!"

Sasuke sighed again, though this time not in relief. The drunk man. Naruto had found the drunk man. Sasuke had seen the man outside two hours ago, alive and drinking from a bottle with golden alcohol. It didn't come as a surprise, at least not to Sasuke.

"There's nothing you could have done about it, baby. Don't be sad." Sasuke stroked Naruto's back, hearing steps as Gaara walked toward them.

"Who's dead?" He asked bluntly, not caring if he was rude or not.

Sasuke gave Gaara a look that told him to wait. The red-head shrugged, deciding that it couldn't be very important. Maybe it was a dog, or maybe it was that annoying little kitten that Gaara had wanted to throw out through the window since it bit his toe when he was resting.

"Honey, don't cry. You didn't even know him. People die. Just be happy that it wasn't someone you loved."

Naruto pushed away. Sasuke scowled at the loss of warmth. When he saw Naruto's face, he knew he had screwed up. He was really horrible at this comforting thing. He should have left it to Gaara when he had the chance.

"So just because _I _didn't love him it's okay that he froze to death? That he died at all because no one actually loved him?! He could have lived a perfectly fine life if someone just had helped him! _Why didn't I help him_?!"

Naruto looked ready to start cry again, but his cheeks were turning a rosy colour, and Sasuke wanted to bend the blonde over and fuck him. He was so beautiful like that.

But Gaara re-entered, an annoyed look at his face as he gripped Naruto's shoulders with his hands. "Stop that, Naruto. You couldn't have known. It's not your fault he died. And it's not your fault that Shukaku was kidnapped, okay? You have to stop throwing these fits because of something that happened when you were seventeen."

"But he died! He's dead! I found him in the snow, he didn't move!"

Gaara shook him a little, his face softening a little bit. "You found him? Stupid Naruto." The red-head hugged Naruto, who started crying again. "I'm sorry for saying such things. I didn't know you found him. It must have come as a shock."

Sasuke stared. How were people able to do that? How could they help people with simple words? Why couldn't he do that? He wished he knew how to comfort Naruto - but apparently Sasuke wasn't meant to comfort people. He was really bad at it.

Would he ever be able to comfort Naruto?

UAUAUA

Shikamaru came home safely from his parents the previous night, and Sasuke had to admit he was glad the brunette was unharmed. The aweful picture of Shikamaru being murdered and raped in an alley was still playing in his head until he saw the lazy ass by himself.

But he couldn't help but get annoyed when Shikamaru sat down infront of him the next morning with his breakfast, grabbing the news paper on the table.

Kiba was eating his sandwich slowly as he read the comics in the other part of the news paper. Sasuke had been planning on reading the part Shikamaru had grabbed. He scowled, put the spoon down and supported his head in his palm.

"Where's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, having realized no one was there to make a conversation, since Kiba was busy reading and spitting out milk as he laughed to himself at the comics.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke muttered.

"Geez, you're starting to get paranoid," Kiba said, his voice thick from being about to swallow a piece of his sandwich.

"With Gaara," Sasuke grumbled. "And I'm _not _paranoid. Even if I was, I would have a damn good reason."

"Which is?"

"Everybody is freakin' after Naruto. That creepy designer, this 'childhood friend' Zabu-something. And on top of that, his fucking father shows up and tries to push me away!" Sasuke let out a low growl before standing up, leaving the kitchen and walking to his bedroom.

Kiba shook his head. "I wonder if all Uchihas are like that, or if it's just him."

UAUAUA

Naruto was fine when the afternoon closed up. Kiba and Gaara were putting together the plastic Christmas tree, which was hard because it was already dark outside and the dim light from the TV and the lamp in the window didn't help. And Shikamaru didn't want to lit anymore lights.

Sasuke was sitting in an armchair, playing with Tonbo, glancing at Naruto now and then. The blonde seemed to be unable to focus on something else than Kiba and Gaara for the moment, even though the TV was on.

"That's wrong part, bastard." Kiba said, trying to reach the plastic Gaara was holding.

"No." Gaara smirked.

"Yes, it is. See!"

"You're doing it wrong, moron. Give me that part."

Sasuke shook his head, taking Tonbo in his arms and putting him in Naruto's lap as he stood. He gripped the part Gaara was holding, and then started putting the tree together himself. He rolled his eyes as Kiba growled and Gaara huffed almost inaudiable.

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto, then at Sasuke. He smiled. He wondered if he should say something to the blonde.

Deciding that no, he shouldn't ruin the moment, he kept his mouth shut. The silly Christmas song that was played on TV wasn't so silly anymore, as Shikamaru watched his roommates.

Naruto was smiling, having coped with the fact that "his drunk man" had passed away. Kiba was growling, throwing glares at the vaguely smirking Gaara. Sasuke was soon done putting together the fake tree, and then turned around. His dark eyes met Shikamaru's, and he actually smiled (very, very vaguely).

The brunette smiled back, hoping that it would stay like this forever. He looked back at Naruto, who was patting Tonbo with his unbandaged hand. He glanced at Sasuke, who was now scowling and walking out of the room.

UAUAUA

When Zabuza arrived in Kyoto, he had made some serious thinking. He still found Naruto one of the most interesting things on Earth, but it wouldn't be enough. He knew, better than most, that you couldn't build a relationship on sex.

Yes, Zabuza still thought he had a chance on Naruto, even after spending so much time with the blonde. Stupid of him, but he hadn't seen Naruto and Sasuke together. He had yet to understand that Naruto and Sasuke were more or less meant for each other.

And even if Zabuza had given up, it didn't mean that a certain blonde man had. Minato still wanted the Uchiha brat away. He wasn't good enough for his son.

Now that Minato had his little Naru-chan back, he wasn't about to let him go to someone as perverted and stoic as Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto deserved better, and even if Zabuza wasn't willing to help him. There were always others. Kushina had told him to cut it off, but he wasn't sure he would be able to do so.

Naruto was his little baby boy, not Sasuke's little fuck buddy.

And Minato knew that Kyuubi would help him to push the Uchiha away. After all, Kyuubi had long ago forgiven his parents and he still loved his little brother.

Zabuza knew Minato's plans, and couldn't help but think something along the lines of 'over-protective fathers'. Yet he could understand. Minato hadn't had any of his sons close to him in a very long time, and it wasn't surprising that he wanted Naruto to himself now that he was forgiven.

Zabuza knew that Kushina wasn't as obssessed with it as her husband, but that she also wanted Naruto with her. She wasn't stupid, though, she could see her son's happiness with Sasuke. And she would try to welcome him into their family, and stop Minato's and Kyuubi's stupid ideas of pushing the Uchiha away.

After all, she thought Sasuke was a handsome young man that was lovely for her youngest son. They made a great couple and Sasuke would help Naruto on the right way.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _The First Christmas_

_Their first Christmas together as roommates had been really nice. They had all been satisfied with their presents, they had gotten a little bit tipsy and Akamaru had still been a puppy that Naruto and Kiba had been forced to take out on small walks the entire evening._


	19. The First Christmas

I don't own Naruto.

**Roommates**

_The First Christmas_

Their first Christmas together as roommates had been really nice. They had all been satisfied with their presents, they had gotten a little bit tipsy and Akamaru had still been a puppy that Naruto and Kiba had been forced to take out on small walks the entire evening.

They had all celebrated it together, having decided that early. Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara had been with their families the day before and had come back with presents for them all. Naruto had followed Sasuke to the Uchiha District and celebrated - in a very calm (boring) way - with Sasuke's entire clan.

Naruto and Sasuke were currently walking toward the big mansion from having taken the cab to the gates. Naruto liked most of Sasuke's family, though he wasn't so sure if Sasuke did.

"We can still make a run for it," Sasuke said after Naruto had rung the doorbell. "We'll just say we couldn't get a cab. Please, baby?"

"They would have sent you a freaking' jet, Sasuke, stop it." Naruto rolled his eyes, and put on a smile when the door was opened by one of Sasuke's little cousins.

"Aunt Mikoto!" The boy yelled over his shoulder. "It's Sasuke and Barbie!"

Sasuke huffed. The boy looked up again, narrowing his eyes and glared at his elder cousin. Sasuke glared back until his mother appeared behind his little cousin with a smile on her face.

"Hello, darling. Hello, Naru-chan."

Naruto scrunched his nose at the nickname, but said nothing. Sasuke smirked. Mikoto stepped aside and let them in.

"It sure is snowing. It's very beautiful." She said, smiling and waiting for them to hang off their jackets. She continued and walked toward the dining room, the males following her. "It's too bad my garden-"

"It's Barbie!" Three girls and two boys, all younger than twelve, ran up to them, not caring that they had interrupted their aunt. They ignored Sasuke as they tried all to hug Naruto. Sasuke scowled, wanting both Naruto to himself and at least _a little_ of the attention.

Naruto, however, looked ready to kill the man who had come up with his nickname. It was even worse than 'Naru-chan', and when used by little kids, Naruto felt very stupid.

He didn't even look like a Barbie doll! It was because he had blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, Kisame - the inventor of the _lovely _nickname - had said.

"Barbie, Barbie, check this out! I got these from Uncle Fu!" A little girl held up a pair of earrings. Naruto was pretty sure Fugaku had only made someone buy presents for the clan.

"How lovely!" Naruto crouched, so he came in eye level with the girl. "They really are beautiful. Suits you, ne?"

The girl blushed, and ran away to her uncle Fu to tell him what Sasuke's boyfriend had told her about her new present. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto pinched his arm when he stood up, making his lover grimace.

"Ah, I thought someone yelled 'Barbie'."

They turned around to face Itachi and Kisame. Kisame was grinning madly, looking ready to eat one of the kids instead of the food that was placed on the long table.

"It's your fault, you know. I hate that name," Naruto said to the much taller man. Kisame's grin only widened. Itachi kept glancing at Sasuke curiously.

Naruto started talk with Kisame happily, once in a while getting interrupted by a Uchiha child that wanted to show him something or say something.

Itachi continued to watch his little brother, who was staring at Naruto, looking as if he wasn't thinking at all. Sasuke had his hand in the small of Naruto's back, his fingers something tickling Naruto and making the blonde let out a cute little mewl in the middle of the words and glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto made those sounds, which Itachi found a bit ... disturbing.

Fugaku walked up to them, snapping Itachi out of his musings.

"Sasuke. Naruto." The man said, looking down on them. He was almost a head shorter than Kisame, and yet he pulled off looking like the boss in the giant's presence. "How nice that you could make it."

"Of course, sir," Naruto smiled.

Fugaku gave a vague smile, before glancing at his youngest son. He frowned when Sasuke did nothing to meet his gaze. "Are you feeling alright, Sasuke?"

They all looked at Sasuke, who nodded and gave a glare Itachi's way just for good measure. Itachi smirked back, knowing that Sasuke was perfectly fine, maybe a bit tired from last night's activities with Naruto.

UAUAUA

Gaara was _trying_ not to smile as Lee made a stupid dance in the living room. Instead of going to the Sabaku Compound, he had invited his two older siblings and Lee to the apartment.

Temari, his older sister, was already laughing at her youngest brother's boyfriend's dance. Kankuro, his older brother, was amused by the dance too. Though he wasn't laughing openly. The present he had gotten from Temari, purple body paint, had made him a little cranky.

UAUAUA

Kiba was yelling at his older sister, Hana, for giving him a package of condoms and having said something about Hyuuga girls.

Tsume, his mother, was shaking her head at their childish antics. She didn't say that she had also bought him a package of condoms that was just waiting for him in the next present.

UAUAUA

Shikamaru snorted as he won the second game of shogi against his father. His father, Shikaku, grimaced and muttered something about 'troublesome sons' and set the game once more.

He was determined to win at least once against his son before Shikamaru had to go home.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** _Epilogue_

Lemon: Naruto's present to Sasuke.


	20. Epilogue

I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading my story. Remember to always use protection.

**Roommates**

_Epilogue_

_This is by far the best Christmas present ever_, Sasuke thought as he licked his lips.

It was better than the clothes his mother had given him, it was better than the sex toys Itachi had given him when they were alone, it was better than the new car his father and uncles had bought him.

After all, a half-naked Naruto was better than any sport scar his family could come up with. Especially if the only clothes Naruto was wearing was that French maid outfit Sasuke had bought him all those months ago.

Naruto looked dangerously sexy in it. It was short, showing off slim legs, and tight, showing off a slender body. It was black and frilly with a white apron, and Naruto even had the high heeled shoes on, which made the blonde almost as tall as Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama," Naruto whispered in his ear, blowing hot air on his neck. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he let his hands travel over Sasuke's already naked chest. His hand was almost healed now, and he could manage without the bandages for a while.

"Mmm... Naruto ..." Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips, leading him towards the bed. They more or less crashed on it, Naruto on top of Sasuke. He straddled the Uchiha's hips, grinding his groin against Sasuke's. He moaned, and Sasuke let out a strangled sound.

"How do you want it, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto asked, his voice steady compared to Sasuke's. "Tell me what to do."

Sasuke licked his lips again, unconsciously. "Suck my dick."

Naruto smirked, his fingers soon working with Sasuke's zipper. "Up," he demanded. Sasuke bucked his hips, allowing Naruto, who was now seated between his legs; pull his pants and boxers off in one swift movement.

Naruto threw them on the floor, not taking his eyes off Sasuke's erection. He put his hands on Sasuke's thighs, spreading them apart and letting them bend by the knees. He leaned down, licking at the tip. Sasuke groaned, wanting more. Naruto traced his tongue over the entire shaft, reaching the balls.

"Ahh... N-naruto!" Sasuke bucked his hips a little, but Naruto simply pulled away.

"Don't do that," Naruto muttered, before taking the head in his mouth. Sasuke's long fingers found their way downwards and he gripped blonde hair with them, trying to push Naruto down further.

Naruto breathed deeply through his nose one time before relaxing in his throat and slowly lowering his head, taking almost all of Sasuke's cock in his mouth and some in his throat. He slid up again, licking on the underside of the dick a few times before finding himself breathing more or less normal again.

He sucked on the head, wetting it with his saliva. He made his way down the shaft and gave Sasuke's inner thigh some attention with his mouth, nibbling and sucking.

He soon found his mouth back between Sasuke's legs, and let his tongue travel even further down, and he let his tongue enter Sasuke.

"N-naru-" Sasuke's voice broke when he felt Naruto's tongue inside of him. He really wanted Naruto to stop doing that, licking and kissing his hole, but it felt so _good_. "Damn ..."

Naruto kissed and licked his way up Sasuke's chest again, nibbling on a dark nipple. He smirked as he heard and felt Sasuke's breathing come out in small huffs, and be dragged in like sharp knives.

Naruto's frilly dress was stroking over Sasuke's privates and parted legs, as he reached the Uchiha's lips and captured them. They shared a long, wet kiss and Naruto smirked into it. His tongue made its way inside of Sasuke's mouth, and he rubbed over the Uchiha's own tongue.

Sasuke would be so happy to find out that Naruto was taping the whole scene. He would give Sasuke the DVD later tonight, and he just hoped his lover wouldn't use it to earn money like he had joked about. (You never know with Sasuke.)

A deep moan snapped Naruto back to reality, and he pulled away from Sasuke, a trail of saliva falling down on Sasuke's chest. The blonde smirked.

"Would you like me to ride you, _baby_?" He groaned out the last word as Sasuke bucked his hips up and rubbed against Naruto.

"Yes," Sasuke panted. "Yes, ride me. Ride me _now_."

Naruto himself was starting to get impatient. He threw a knowing glance the camera's way, smirking and turning back to his lover. He had borrowed the camera from Kisame, who had used it for similar purposes. He had insured Naruto that it was good quality and that if the blonde broke it (or stained it) he would damn pay for a new one.

"Naruto ..."

The blonde concentrated on getting out of the horrible thing Sasuke had bought him. He felt a bigger hand on his back pull down the zipper, and smiled down to Sasuke. It was pulled down, and Naruto slid out of it smoothly.

He placed his hands on Sasuke's chest, placing himself over his boyfriend's dick. Sasuke gave him a confused look, as if he was wondering if Naruto was sure. "I prepared myself in the shower, Sasuke-sama," Naruto reassured, "while thinking of you and your big cock entering me."

Sasuke shivered at the thought of Naruto moaning his name in the shower, all wet and steamy. "I want to prepare you anyways."

Naruto arched a brow in surprise.

"Let me push a finger in your hole." Sasuke watched as Naruto placed tanned hands on Sasuke's chest to support himself as he stood on all fours. Sasuke soon placed his own hands on Naruto's butt, stroking over it and slowly sinking two fingers inside.

"Sasuke-sama ..." Naruto mewled and pushed down on the fingers. Sasuke pushed them in and out, loving the moans that his lover emitted. When he took them away and placed his hands on Naruto's ass, the blonde leaned down and bit his earlobe playfully.

Sasuke groaned, bucking his hips upwards, wanting more.

Naruto smirked. Why hadn't he done this before? Taking a deep breath (otherwise known as gasping) he slid down on Sasuke.

"Ahh... Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips, helping him bounce up and down, even though it was unnecessary. He let his hands travel over smooth skin, up to Naruto's neck and stroke the jawline with his thumb. Sasuke tried to keep his eyes open, but with what the way Naruto moved over him it was impossible.

He clenched his eyelids shut and bit his lip, listening to the way his blonde boyfriend was letting out moans and small mewls whenever his prostate was stroked.

Sasuke opened his eyes, staring at Naruto before shakily sitting up, making Naruto sit in his lap instead of riding him.

Naruto clenched around Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's back, pressing his lips against the blonde's.

Sasuke's tongue made its way in Naruto's mouth, roaming free and uncontrolled until Naruto decided it was enough and pushed Sasuke down again, so he was on his back, his legs bent at the knees. He started moving again, making Sasuke moan.

"F-faster, Naruto. Ahh...! Yes, baby, just like that ..." Sasuke's fingers encircled Naruto's shaft, pumping it. Naruto let out a little high-pitched scream, that made Sasuke lose control. He bucked his hips up, wanting Naruto to continue _now_. The blonde seemed to think the same thing, moving up and down again.

Sasuke came as Naruto clenched around him, and Naruto continued moving. The blonde orgasmed when Sasuke's grip around him hardened and the last jerks became dangerously fast.

He almost fell over Sasuke, smiling into the Uchiha's chest. He waited until his breathing had slowed down, and Sasuke's grip around him loosened.

He climbed off, sperm streaming down his thighs from having being filled generously by Sasuke. He smirked and nodded toward the bathroom.

"If you move quick enough I may let you do me in the shower."

Sasuke flew up, more or less flying to the bathroom without Naruto.

"Are you coming, Naruto?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and moved over the floor after having covered his lower parts with a pair of boxers. He stopped the camera and hid it in the wardrobe before hurrying to the bathroom.

**The End … for now**


End file.
